


Band of Brothers

by MamaBearto2



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Adventures and Misadventures, Brothers, Gen, It's a wild world and a wilder ride, Pied Piper Josiah, Stand in big brother, make shift family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: When Josiah set off on his own, leaving the twisted realm of his father's thinking behind, he never imagined the turns and changes his life would take. On a journey to find himself, he finds even more. Family. Sometimes the end of one thing becomes a new beginning.





	1. BOB Chapter One

**August 1875 - Somewhere in SW CT….**

Josiah leaned up against the porch railing and watched the busy street; wagons and folks on horseback were almost non stop, in a fashion he wasn't used to seeing. This was definitely one of the busiest towns he'd been in, in his travel over the last few months. Even the boardwalk was a flurry of activity, people coming and going, kids yelling, people bartering. He had been so sure he'd find work here, just something small to get himself some jerky and crackers or something, but so far, he hadn't. 

Swift movement to his right caught his eye and pulled him from his thoughts. He watched as a boy of no more than 11 or 12 darted in and out of of the activity, people so caught up in their own doings, they didn't see what the boy was about. But, Josiah did. He saw the boy dipping his hands into pockets, and tucking away coins, reaching around and un-clipping money bags...and at one point, taking homemade rolls right out of a basket that hung on a woman's arm. 

It may have been terribly wrong, but Josiah had to admit, the kid was good. He watched the boy attempt to fleece another money bag and saw a hand clamp around the kids scrawny wrist. The youngster yelped in surprise, "the kids good" thought fled and Josiah moved forward, trying to form some kind of explanation to help the boy, before he reached the them. 

As Josiah neared them, he caught a flash of something, and a quick glance at the man's chest showed a tin star. Josiah groaned inwardly. He moved to stand almost in front of the boy, resting a hand on his shoulder, causing both man and boy to look at him in surprise. He had no idea what to say, he hadn't thought of a thing on the short walk over and ended up just saying the first thing that came to mind. 

"I'm sorry, Sir. Since Pa passed, the boys been tough to handle." Josiah bit his tongue to keep from saying anything else. 

It had been ground into him at a very young age that lying was wrong in more ways than he could ever hope to remember. He wondered if the vagueness of his statement made the lie less...like a lie? He didn't know, but he had to stop himself from looking at the sky in search of the lightning bolt he was sure was about to strike him. Not that he had  _ any _ belief in his Father’s God at this point in his life. Disowning them both had been the best thing he’d ever done. Of course, if he could convince himself of the truth of that statement, he wouldn’t be worried about lightening bolts from Heaven. He quickly looked back to the lawman, realizing he was waiting and swallowed roughly when it was clear the man didn’t believe him. 

"Have your... _ brother _ give me what he took from the people here, and we'll forget all about this." Josiah studied the man, surprised by his response, but seeing nothing concerning in the mans brown eyes, he nodded. He looked down at the boy beside him, tousled dark hair, and big hazel eyes stared back at him. 

"Give it back..." Josiah stumbled a little, having no clue what to call the boy. The boy’s eyes suddenly went wide, realization dawning, and he began to mutter as he dug around in his pockets. 

"JD. Why can't you ever just call me JD?" The boys quick reply had Josiah blinking twice, surprised the boy had caught on and had the wherewithal to come up with something. 

"But no..." the boy continued, digging coins out of his pockets and reaching around Josiah to hand them to the lawman. 

"Always calling me John Daniel, no matter what I say." The boy continued muttering, as he handed over 2 money bags, and a few more coins, followed by the 2 rolls. The lawman chuckled, handing the rolls back. 

"You keep those, Son. I don't think the lady will want 'em back from inside your pocket." At the mischievous grin the boy threw at the lawman, Josiah's mouth dropped. What was he doing?! This kid.....and then the lawman was speaking again. 

"I'm Marshall Sawyer...and you are obviously JD," the Marshall looked at JD and winked and the boy grinned back. 

"And you, son?" He asked Josiah. 

"Josiah, sir. Sorry." 

The Marshall put everything JD had given him into his pocket, and shook Josiah's hand. Then he looked at both boys momentarily, before turning to focus a stern look at JD. 

"No more stealing, do you hear me, John Daniel?" JD's mouth almost dropped open in surprise at the Marshall's use of his full name, and he looked on the verge of saying something, but the lawman didn't give him a chance. 

"Don't be causing your brother strife. Stealing can get you tossed in jail....or  _ worse. _ You listening to me, son?" JD nodded, though he now looked a bit stung by the lecture. 

"Yessir....but, what if'n I'm hungry?" He asked, opening his eyes wide, and turning down his mouth in a ridiculous pout. 

The Marshall slide a glance at Josiah, trying not to laugh at how the teen was watching JD with almost reverential awe. As if Josiah hadn't ever seen a child before, much less a street smart, cheeky one. If JD didn't have Josiah wrapped around his finger by the end of the day, he would soon enough. The Marshall shook his head and hid a grin, as he looked back at JD. 

"You find some work, or you ask someone. There is  _ always _ another way," The Marshall kept his stern look as he added, "Stealing is  _ wrong _ ." 

JD nodded sagely and again the Marshall found it hard not to laugh. 

"Although sometimes, someone offers. You boys hungry?" 

Josiah tried to shake himself out of his confusion over what had just happened and looked from the Marshall to JD, and back again. 

"Yes!" JD yelled, shaking Josiah's hand off his shoulder, and moving closer to the Marshall.

"You ain't teasing?" The Marshall shook his head. "No, Son, I never tease about food." He answered solemnly. JD turned to Josiah, excited.

"You're coming, right?" The boys words seemed to pull Josiah out of his lie induced stupor and he looked down at the kid.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked his newly acquired little brother.

JD yelled out in excitement, and Josiah blushed as he caught the Marshall's eye, knowing the man still didn't believe they were brothers. Then the Marshall smiled and asked, 

"You hungry Josiah?"

**

**Late August 1875–  SW CT**

Josiah watched as this new little person in his life attacked the meal in front of him like a ravenous wolf. They'd moved on from the town they'd met in, sleeping a few times under the stars, once in a small fairly run down boarding house and last night, in a small livery. Josiah had traded cleaning stalls for the use of their small loft. It wasn't the most comfortable place he'd ever slept, and he stretched again, watching JD suck down the oatmeal in front of him. 

They sat just inside the boarding house doors, as Josiah wasn't about to give the boy any chance to make off with anything that wasn't his. He'd been watching him like a hawk, concerned, even after both he and the Marshal had told him not to steal, that he would...whether out of habit or simply because he wanted too, Josiah had no idea. 

He just wasn't sure how many times he could 'save' the boy from that kind of trouble and he was pretty sure over the last six months or so, he himself had tempted fate more than he'd ever dared before in his life. JD looked up at him then, grinning, his spoon scraping the bowl with a noise so loud Josiah looked around apologetically in anticipation. Surprised and relieved that not a single patron of the restaurant appeared bothered, he hissed out a quiet reprimand anyway.

"John Daniel, there's no need for that. If you're still hungry, we can ask for more." The 12 yr old shrugged. 

"'It's good. Just want'n all of it." Josiah refrained from rolling his eyes. 

"Do you want more?" JD shook his head.

"Naw." he said as he pushed his chair back, again making more than necessary noise, as far as Josiah was concerned. 

"Can we look 'round the town?" JD’s question actually scared the older teen.

Josiah shot to his feet, his own chair scraping across the dusty floorboards, and he shook his head, as he grabbed the boy by the overalls, causing the dark haired boy to let out an indignant yelp. 

"No!" Josiah's voice was stern, and he pulled JD back towards the table as he added, "You, my young friend, aren't going anywhere without me." 

Looking up at his stand in big brother, the hazel eyed boy scowled and pouted out, 

"I said, ' _ we _ '!" 

It took only a second for Josiah to relax, and he chuckled softly, releasing his hold on the overalls of the mini pick pocket. 

"You did say 'we'. It's always ' _ we _ ' now, right John Daniel?" he asked, moving to the front desk of the boarding house to pay for their meal, one hand gently resting on JD's shoulder. 

"Yeah, Josiah, you tell me ev'ry day!" Josiah thanked the proprietor, and grinned down at the kid he'd grown awfully fond of in the last few days. 

"I do, huh?" he asked teasingly, as he steered the boy out the door and onto the boardwalk. 

"Where do you want to go, JD?" 

The boy shifted out from under Josiah's hand, and turned to look up at him, the amount of mischief in his eyes causing Josiah's senses to go on alert. 

"How 'bout....the saloon?" JD shrieked out a laugh, dancing a few steps back as Josiah made a grab for him, mock growling.

"I'll show  _ you _ a saloon, all right!"    
Laughing, JD took the steps down to the muddy street before turning back again to grin cheekily. 

"You will? Yeehaw!!" 

**

**Sept 1875 – Eastern PA**

Sighing heavily, Josiah stared down at the pie his shouldn't-still-be-grinning little brother was holding. 

"John Daniel, where did you get this?" JD smiled, holding the pie up higher as if for verification. 

"Was sitting on the windowsill of that fancy house in town. Told ya I could find us something to eat." The almost 13 yr old grinned after giving his answer, as if he had not a clue why Josiah was upset. But Josiah hadn't watched this boy for the last 5 weeks and not begun to notice things. Like the wary look in the boys eyes. Or the somewhat rebellious way the kids chin jutted out. 

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about food? That it was my job? And I  _ know _ I told you to quit taking things that aren't yours!" Josiah asked, stifling the desire to sigh. JD's nod was a bit surprising to the older teen. 

"Then why are you standing here with a pie that isn't yours?" 

JD frowned, scuffling a toe across the hard packed dirt that surrounded their tiny campsite. 

"Cuz it was just sitting there." he mumbled, looking darkly at Josiah.

"John Daniel!" the younger boy cringed at the exclamation, taking a wary step back. 

 

"But, I wanna help! And, I  _ did _ !" JD said, almost shoving the pie in Josiah's face. Josiah couldn't stop from rolling his eyes, as reached out to take the pie before his little brother smashed it in his face. 

 

"Give that to me." He said, his tone taking on the stern edge he'd noticed JD paid more attention too. 

He was surprised though, when JD shook his head and stepped back again, almost hugging the pie to his body. 

 

Frowning, Josiah quietly ordered,  "No JD, the baker doesn't need a crushed or dirt covered pie." 

 

Looking up at Josiah, not liking the sound of that at all, the little thief asked, 

 

"Whaddya mean?" his voice full of suspicion.

"It means you’re taking the pie back where you got it from. And you're going to apologize." Josiah answered, stepping forward to grab hold of JD's overalls with one hand while taking the pilfered pie with the other. 

 

Josiah bit back a chuckle. He'd had no idea how useful a pair of overalls were going to be when trying to wrangle an excitable almost teen, until JD entered his life...or rather burst into his life like a bull in a carefully organized shop. All of Josiah's ideas on how the world worked had been chucked out the window the day he met JD, and most days he was still floundering around, hoping they wouldn't starve....or wind up in jail.

"I can't do that!" JD exclaimed in horror. 

"They'll be mad at me!" The youngster pulled out puppy dog eyes with those words, his tone pleading. Swallowing the first reply of  _ 'That's why you don’t steal stuff!' _ that came to his mind, Josiah spoke quietly, pulling JD a bit closer via his overalls. 

"You're right. They likely will be. Why do you think that is, John Daniel?"

Fidgeting and looking rather annoyed for a child who was in a bit of trouble, JD took a moment to respond. When he did, Josiah had the hardest time not laughing at the reason the young boy gave.

“Cuz they wanted to eat it?” JD’s voice was filled with uncertainty, and unable to stop it, a grin chased the frown from Josiah’s face, though he managed not to laugh. 

“Yes, I imagine they did have plans to eat such a grand baked good. But I’d also figure they weren’t intending for a thief to make off with it either. Folks don’t like having their stuff taken without permission. We’ve talked about this before, haven’t we JD?”

Back to scuffling his boot across the ground, JD hunched his shoulders, but nodded. “Yeah, Josiah. Bunches.”

“So, we shouldn’t really be having this discussion again, should we?” Josiah was struggling to stay stern at this point,  he really did hate having to be so firm with the kid.

JD peeked up at Josiah, underneath dark curly hair that needed to be cut and shook his head. 

“No sir.” 

Startled a bit by JD’s use of “sir”, memories flooded his mind, and he fought to stuff them back down, momentarily feeling like he was choking. JD watched him curiously and after a moment of quiet emotions warring across Josiah’s face, JD moved closer to the older teen.

“You OK, Josiah? I won’t never do it ‘gain, honest!” the boy spoke earnestly, stepping forward again and peering up into the tall teens face. The action caused Josiah to take control of himself and he gave a forced grin at the little thief. He took a deep breath, his grin getting bigger. Yeah, JD was a little thief, but he was  _ his  _ little thief.

“C’mon JD. We’ll grab some supper after you return this.” Josiah spoke quietly, placing an arm around JD’s shoulders. 

“They won’t put me in jail, will they Josiah?” JD’s voice held a bit of actual fear and Josiah squeezed his shoulders even tighter. 

“No, John Daniel, I won’t let them.”

** 

**Late Sept – 1875 Mid PA**

Josiah walked slowly, the rain pouring down his face in rivulets and dripping off his chin onto his soaking wet shirt. It wasn’t really cold, which he was thankful for, but it was still wet and he was miserable as he could possibly be. His arms ached from holding them the way he was, so JD could ride piggyback. The kid was beyond exhausted and he’d been near tears when he asked Josiah to carry him, about a mile back. 

Their satchel of belongings hung from his shoulder, barely, and it had almost nothing in it. He’d given JD the last of the jerky hours ago and aside from JD’s extra shirt, there wasn’t much else in it. He knew he had exactly two dollars and forty three cents in his pocket. He doubted it was enough to get them into a boardinghouse and food as well, not that that mattered currently, as he didn’t think there was a town for another mile at least. 

“Josiah, can’t we stop?” JD’s voice was tired and just this side of whiny, but since Josiah felt the same, he understood. He shook his head to get his soaked hair out of his eyes and looked through the driving rain, trying to find anything that resembled a hideout from the weather that was currently out to get them.

“I’m looking JD, hold on Buddy.”

Taking a deep breath and muttering things he knew he shouldn’t be, he took a risk and headed deep into the trees to his left. He had no idea what he’d find and was slightly concerned about veering too far from the main road, but he was going to have to put JD down and stretch his arms soon, and he’d rather do that somewhere the rain at least  _ felt  _ less harsh.

The further into the woods they ventured, the less the rain felt like stinging nettles on his skin, but the darker it got and finally in near desperation, Josiah ducked under a large oak tree, it’s branches spreading far out from the trunk, and he sighed when he immediately felt the difference in the amount of water hitting his body. He set JD down close to the trunk and ran a hand over the boys wet mop of curls. 

“Sorry Bud, it’s the best I can do for now.” JD nodded, eyes half closed, barely standing upright.

Josiah quickly stripped JD of the wet shirt and put the mostly dry one on the near slumbering 12 yr old. He used the satchel to at least rid their hair of excess water, then hung it and JD’s soaked shirt over a branch before slumping down at the base of the tree, pulling JD down next to him. He pulled JD close, and wrapped an arm around the boy as tight as he could, as if he could ward off the cold and wet that way, and the two settled in for the best sleep they’d be able to get that night.

**

**Late Sept – 1875 Eastern PA**

Tired, sore and still a bit damp all over, Josiah and JD trudged into the first town they came too. It wasn’t much more than an over sized logging camp, but Josiah would take anything at this point. They’d spent an uncomfortable night under the oak and when morning finally came, Josiah desperately wished he knew enough of wild grown plants to know what was safe to eat. Anything they didn’t have to buy would’ve been a blessing. But he just didn’t dare. The last thing they needed was to get sick from eating something inedible.

“Josiah, I’m hungry.” JD tugged on Josiah’s arm, pulling the older boy from his thoughts.

“I know Bud. Look for a mercantile.” Josiah replied, running his hand through his hair in an attempt to look less disheveled. He straightened his shirt and looked down at his jeans. He shook his head. The denim looked like they’d battled a raccoon and lost. At least his boots were fairing well, he thought with a wry grin. 

He looked at JD, walking in front of him. His boy needed some clothes. His overalls were up around his ankles and though he  had two shirts, one was really too small and the other had holes in it. He frowned and dug into his pocket. Exactly $2.43. Just what he thought. Food first. Clothes later. He surveyed the small town as they walked. Livery, bank, inn, church and a mercantile. He caught the look of a man standing on the front porch of the bank and swallowed hard. The man looked, well almost disgusted. It wasn’t the first time in their travels they’d received those types of looks, but it was hard to ignore the way it made him feel. Determined to keep JD sheltered from such folks, he took a step closer to his little brother, and casually put a hand on the boys shoulder, grinning down at him when he looked up curiously. 

“This way, JD. I see the mercantile.” Josiah steered the dark haired boy across the hard packed, rut ridden street and onto the mercantile’s porch. 

“Rules, JD?” Josiah asked the question quietly, after moving them out of the way of the store’s front door. He almost laughed when JD rolled his eyes before answering.

“No touching or taking stuff. Want something, ask ya.”

Nodding decisively, Josiah kept his hand on JD’s shoulder as they entered the mercantile. 

Minutes later, Josiah knew they were being watched. He glanced at the small counter near the front door and smiled politely at the older woman who was looking back at him. She didn’t return his smile, but she wasn’t frowning either. He sighed and steered JD down the next aisle. The boy was already holding a package of crackers, a couple apples and a loaf of homemade bread. Josiah knew the jerky would be up front, and he quickly made his way down the last aisle. He took a moment to check the price on a few articles of pre-made clothing that sat on a back table. The price for one shirt would’ve cost them some of their food and he shook his head, leading JD up to the front desk. The boy had been uncommonly quiet and Josiah sincerely hoped he was just tired and not coming down with something. 

“Do you carry beef jerky, Ma’am?” Josiah asked, as he took the food from JD and set it on the counter. 

“We do. You got money, boy?” Josiah bit his tongue and nodded, not daring to say anything. He dug into his pocket and retrieved a handful of coins. 

With a small tsking noise, she moved away from the desk and reached into a cupboard over her head.

“She don’t like us, Josiah, huh?” JD whispered the question and Josiah fought to maintain  a look of indifference. 

“Dunno, Bud. Maybe she’s just having a rough day.” he whispered back. The look JD gave him said the boy clearly thought he was full of it, but thankfully he didn’t say anything else. 

The woman set a package of jerky next to the boys items and gave Josiah the tally. While he figured she was probably overcharging him a bit, he paid and put the food in their satchel, snagging JD’s arm, and heading out the door, managing a ‘thank you’ over his shoulder as they left.

A little bit later, Josiah and JD were sitting against the wall of the livery, breaking apart the loaf of bread, and downing the fresh baked good as if it was Thanksgiving dinner. 

“Josiah?” JD’s voice sounded tired still and Josiah looked at the boy in concern.

“JD? You feeling alright?” Josiah reached out to brush the hair off the boys forehead, holding his hand there a moment. The fact that JD didn’t push him away was almost more alarming than the tiny bit of heat Josiah could feel emanating from his brother’s head.

“’M tired.” the boys response, his slumped lean against the wall and the possibility of a slight fever, had Josiah on his feet, stuffing the last of the bread in his mouth. He handed JD an apple, and talking around the bread, said,

“Try and eat this Bud. Stay right here. I’m going to ask about working, staying in the loft...” when JD didn’t answer, Josiah bent down next to him, running his fingers through the boys hair. 

“JD?”

The miserable look JD sent him, with an accompanying nod, heightened his concern.

“I’ll be right back!” Spurred by his concern, Josiah ran around to the front of the building. He burst in the front door, but his hopes dashed when he found the building silent and entirely empty. Heading back out into the street, he decided on the Inn and ran across the street, making himself slow down and walk up the stairs. 

When he stepped inside the inn, he was surprised to see a very clean, orderly set up, unusual for a town this size. A settee sat to his left, the walls were adorned with paintings and the desk to his right was large, dark mahogany and looked expensive. 

“Can I help you?” the dark red headed woman behind the desk asked, her tone polite, as she looked at him somewhat curiously.

“Do you know where I could find the livery owner? There’s no one in the building.” Josiah took the few steps over to the desk, self consciously straightening his shirt again and forcing himself not to run a hand over his hair. He knew what he had to look like to the woman and a blush started to creep up his face. When he noticed her head to toe appraisal of him and the way her mouth turned down when she got a good look at his jeans, he swallowed hard, awaiting her answer. 

“My husband runs the livery. What do you need it for?” The woman’s tone turned suspicious with her next question and Josiah almost groaned. Why did people always assume the worst?

“My brother and I need a place to sleep tonight.” Josiah knew his voice sounded a bit clipped, but the words were out before he could stop them. 

She continued to eye him for another few moments before answering, her tone back to polite but it didn’t fool Josiah this time.

“My husband likely went to the mercantile. He’ll be headed back shortly, I’m sure.” and with those words, she dismissed him, picking up a pen and looking back down at a large book on the desk.

Not bothering with a thank you this time, Josiah turned and almost stormed from the Inn. He pushed the door open with a bit more force than necessary, and listened with satisfaction, as it banged just slightly as he walked down the stairs and back into the street. He went back towards the livery, hoping the owner had come back while he was at the Inn, and as he was about to step inside the building, he heard,

“Hey. Need something?” from behind him. Josiah turned hesitantly, not sure what to expect. So far, no one here had been downright mean...but no one had been nice either and he wasn’t sure just how much more negativity he could handle. A tall thin dark haired man was headed his way, coming from the direction of the mercantile.

“My brother and I need a place to sleep. You the livery owner?”

The man stopped in front of Josiah and nodded, holding out a hand.

“Vern Talbot. Five cents each if you want to sleep in the loft.” 

Josiah couldn’t help but sigh in relief, and then as an afterthought, 

“You don’t happen to need any help here do you?” 

Vern shook his head.

“Sorry, kid. Not enough work for me most days.” Josiah nodded, he could understand that. The town was awfully small.

“If I give you the money now, can we stay the rest of today and tonight?” Josiah wanted to make it clear he needed the space now and not later. Vern’s nod bolstered Josiah even more.

“Sure, kid. Ain’t no one else using it. Probably even some old saddle blankets up there. You’re welcome to use them.”

Josiah dug into his pocket, retrieved a dime and handed it to the livery owner, before quickly plunging ahead, hoping to get both his questions out before he lost confidence.

“Thank you! If there is, would you be willing to sell one? And do you know if the church has a mission barrel?”

Vern blinked a few times, appearing to study Josiah, but after a moment, he agreed.

“Sure. You find one you like, you bring it down in the morning. And yeah, the Rev and his wife usually have a barrel ready to go. Ain’t much kids here of your size though.”

The relief that they had a place to sleep, would have a blanket to take with them, and that he could maybe get JD some clothes, was almost too much. But, the comment on his size tipped the barrel and Josiah began to chuckle. It took a moment to compose himself and he knew that Mr. Talbot likely thought he was a bit loco.

“Sorry. Clothes aren’t for me. My brother. He’s 12.” Josiah explained, nervously running one hand up and down along the opposite arm.

Vern nodded his acceptance of Josiah’s explanation, then moved around him, into the livery, dismissing Josiah in a way similar to his wife, only this time, it didn’t bother Josiah nearly as much. He moved quickly around the corner of the livery and grinned, seeing that JD was slumped over sideways, snoring softly. He knelt next to the sleeping boy, tugging the satchel up over his shoulder, and scooped JD up in his arms, before standing up, and heading back inside the livery.

**

Josiah stood a few feet from the small buildings front door. He’d tucked JD under a navy blue saddle blanket in a fairly dark corner of the loft just a bit ago, and now he was trying to convince himself of the need to go up and knock on the door of the small church. But, it simply wasn’t working. Berating himself at his inability to do something that his little brother  _ needed,  _ he didn’t see the front door open a bit.

“You gonna stand there all day, Boy?” Josiah started at the rough call and he looked up to see a middle aged woman peering out the half open church door. She stepped onto the porch when his eyes meet hers.

“Well?”

Josiah’s hand went to rubbing his arm again and he nodded, but didn’t say anything.

“ _ Do you need something _ ?”

The woman was getting annoyed, and Josiah nodded, trying to get out the words he knew he needed too. He took two steps forward and managed a sentence,

“My brother….he needs clothes. 12...he’s 12.”

The woman’s face softened a minuscule amount, but as her hands went to her hips, Josiah  only saw the latter, and he opened his mouth, ready to ask again, beg if needed, when the woman asked,

“Shirts? Pants? Coat? What’s he need?”

Josiah’s mouth dropped open and he again couldn’t seem to form words.

“Listen, Boy. I need to know what I’m getting. I don’t have all day.”

Josiah nodded his understanding, forcing himself to calm down and answer the impatient woman.

“A shirt...and pants. He doesn’t have a coat…he’s short, not big like me....”

“Wait here.” she ordered in a voice Josiah wouldn’t have dared disobey, but he did move a tiny bit closer to the church, so he was no longer standing in the street. The woman returned in minutes, walking to Josiah with a large handful of clothes.

“Should be something in there that’ll fit him. The sweater should fit you.”

Still looking at the clothes in awe, he remembered his manners in time to look up and say thank you, but it was said to the woman’s back as she was already heading back into the church building. Shaking his head in confusion of the people in this town, he hugged the clothes to his body and headed back to the livery and his little brother.

\----

Morning dawned bright and early, to JD shaking Josiah, telling him how hungry he was. Happy to find JD in much better spirits than the previous day, he couldn’t even pretend to be upset as he dug jerky and crackers from the satchel, that blessedly was no longer empty. Despite this having been one of the most awkward and fairly unfriendly towns they’d come through, they were well rested, had supplies for a few days and even had new-to-them clothes.  Josiah rolled his shoulders, feeling the warmth of the sweater- that did fit- and happily munched an apple. They were leaving this odd little town shortly, but he was grateful for what it had provided. 

-BoB-BoB-BoB-

Josiah watched JD run a little bit ahead of him. He was slowly becoming more his normal energetic self. When he had begun bouncing around in the loft, Josiah knew it was time to go. He hefted the saddle blanket further onto his shoulder, situating the satchel strap over the top of it. 

“C’mon, Josiah, stop waking so slow!” JD’s call had the older teen looking up, further ahead to where JD dodged in and out of the tall grass along the roadside, and then he stopped and stared.

“Sunnyville.” Josiah snorted at the sign that stood at the edge of the town.  _ Sunnyville? _ He’d never before seen such an inaccurate use of a name.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josiah and JD are slowly working their way West. They've learned quite a bit about each other and Josiah is learning much about himself.

Josiah finished his work at the livery and stepped out into the brightness of the afternoon, blinking as his eyes adjusted, after having spent the last few hrs inside the large horse barn cleaning stalls. He wasn't fond of the work, but he wasn't afraid of it either, and in nearly every town they came across, he'd found it was likely that either the mercantile or the livery could use his help. He stretched and rolled his shoulders, the motion making the coins in his pocket jingle and he grinned at the sound. It meant they could eat at the boardinghouse, no crackers and jerky tonight! Now, he just had to find JD. He'd kept the boy in the livery with him for the first hour, having him empty out all the water buckets and refill them. It was a routine he'd started ages ago, in an effort to wear the boy out so that when he did go running off to play while Josiah finished, he'd at least be too tired to do anything crazy. Or, that had been Josiah's hope. It generally worked.

Looking up and down the expansive street, he headed down the bumpy cobblestone road on a search for his little brother. When a search of all the normal places he'd find the boy turned up nothing, he stopped walking and surveyed the town from where he now stood. This city was probably the largest one they'd ever been in and it seemed everything from the livery to the boardinghouse were sizable as well. He frowned after a moment, as the boy knew Josiah expected him to stay close and he began to wander back down the side of the road, detouring down a side road that looked promising. He was fairly certain that what he could see was a hardware store. JD was easily sidetracked. It was plausible he could be almost anywhere, though he was beginning to get slightly concerned that JD had managed to get into some kind of trouble.  
He hadn't been at the schoolhouse, the mercantile, or the grocers. Further searching proved he wasn't at the bank, not that he'd really expected him to be there, and with a sigh, he headed for the saloon. He'd found out pretty quickly that the youngster had a bad habit of sitting in front of just about any saloon he came across, simply waiting for random drunks to pickpocket. He let out a deep breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding as his scan of the area surrounding the saloon came up empty for the boy, and at the same time, a funny nervous feeling invaded his stomach. He spun to the side, his boots scraping cobblestones in the process. Nervousness growing, he walked quickly up the street in the opposite direction of the saloon, his boots slamming into the cobblestones as he walked towards the jailhouse he'd passed earlier in his search. If the boy had managed to wind up there, Josiah wasn't sure what he'd do….

"Sorry Kid, haven't seen any youngsters around today. You checked the mercantile? Boys usually like it over there." The Deputy that stood behind the desk was a hulking man with a broad grin. Josiah got the feeling the man was always happy and wondered how that worked, being a lawman.

"Yes Sir, I looked everywhere he'd normally be. I just don't know where else..."

Grinning the Deputy turned to grab his hat from behind him. He slapped it on his head and came around the desk. "Well then, let's go take a look. Two sets of eyes are better."

Surprised at the man's willingness to help, Josiah tried not to show it. "Thank you, Sir."

The large man chuckled, a deep rumbling sound and chucked Josiah's shoulder as he passed him on his way out the door. "No need for 'sir', Kid." he called over his shoulder, and without waiting for Josiah to respond or follow, he added, "Let's check the blacksmith shop, kids like the fire."

It took a second for Josiah to register the Deputy's words, but when they did he jolted, moving quickly to follow the man. The thought of JD near a large roaring fire had all sorts of scenarios invading his mind, none of them pleasant. Josiah kept almost exact pace with the Deputy, only a step or two behind, as they moved through the small winding streets that spidered off the main. Josiah's blue eyes looked every which way for the blacksmith shop, ears straining through the noise of the mid afternoon hustle and bustle for anything resembling his brothers voice. Frustration began to battle his worry as the sound of the deputy's boots filled his ears, just off beat with his own. It was like a battered rhythm that wore at him, and it was all he could hear.

"Name's Theo, kid. What's yours?" The Deputy's voice drew Josiah from his worried thoughts, and he answered once the question made sense to his muddled brain..

"Josiah."

"Good to meet ya, Josiah. How long you and your brother been in town?" Theo paused in front of a dark sepia colored building, tilting his head in indication that this was the blacksmiths.

"Only since yesterday." Josiah answered the question and hurriedly moved past the Deputy, into the dark interior of a place he really hoped not to find JD. He could only begin to imagine the trouble JD could cause in a place like this. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and he headed right for the man working the bellows, the moment they did. He waved a hand in front of his face as he neared the man, smoke from the bellows engulfing both of them.

"Excuse me, Sir?" The blonde man straightened and gave Josiah a cursory glance.

"Yeah?" He asked as he began to hammer a red hot horse shoe, the sparks flying up and around the man's face in a way that made Josiah flinch.

"Have you seen a boy hanging about today? He's about 12..?"  
Pausing in his hammering, the blacksmith ran a hand through his soot covered hair, before looking at Josiah again,

"Sorry, kid. Ain't nobody been in here today except me."  
Relief flooded Josiah at the words, but was quickly chased by an ever growing concern that his little brother had somehow managed to find real trouble.

"Thank you, Sir." Josiah tossed the words over his shoulder as he headed back into the afternoon brightness. "He's not here." Josiah said before the Deputy could even ask. Looking puzzled, the Deputy said nothing for a minute and Josiah bit his lip to keep from spouting off in concerned annoyance. When the Deputy's face lit up, the man touching a finger to the side of his forehead, Josiah felt hope flicker.

"The church...or rather, the orphanage. Bet he's there."  
Josiah's face went from annoyed to scared in seconds. He began to stutter, unable to put any fully formed thoughts together. "Th...orph...the..why...I don't...my brother….church?!"

Shaking his head, Theo clapped Josiah on the shoulder, his words kind but slightly amused, "Whoa there, Kid. Who died?"

Stunned, Josiah's mouth dropped open and he stared in horrified disbelief at the mountain of a man in front of him. Within seconds, his look turned dark enough to curdle milk and roughly pulling his shoulder free from the man's hand, he snapped out, "My sister!" in a tone that made the large man flinch.

Theo reached out his hand as if he was going to put it back on the teens shaking shoulder, but dropped it to back to his side. The look Josiah gave him clearly made it an unwelcome gesture and instead he made an attempt at an apology. "Josiah….kid, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Josiah stepped back once, then twice. He looked fiercely at the Deputy, and despite the tears he could feel at the back of his eyes, he again snapped.  
"Leave me alone!"

Theo's hands went up, placating. "I can do that….but..."

"No!" Josiah's voice bordered on a roar and he turned away from the Deputy, storming off the way they'd come.  
Theo stood in the street a moment, berating himself for the worst possible timing and choice of words before shaking his head. "Kid, you're going the wrong way." He spoke quietly, not that he expected the on-the-verge-of-a-breakdown kid to hear him, but cautious anyway, as he started after the teen.  
Josiah continued his storming trek down the narrow cobblestone street, gaze trained only on the span of road in front of him, as he muttered to himself. He glanced up once, sure he'd see a building like a church in time to navigate his way to it, but not really looking.

"Who died?!" he muttered the phrase to himself for the third time and as another thought came to him, he slowed down, before he stopped walking. The conversation with the Deputy began to replay in his mind, and when he realized that he had most definitely blurted out one of his well kept secrets to a man he didn't even know, he swore softly. If there had been something available to punch, he was sure he would've. Instead he began walking again, less storming and more defeated, as he thought about the Deputy's response to his erratic behavior once more and sighed heavily. He was beginning to realize that the man hadn't meant anything...not a thing by what he'd said and Josiah had about bit his head off. He stopped walking, rubbing one hand up and down the opposite arm, and looked around. Surprise hit him, as he became aware that he had somehow wandered into what appeared to be a mining camp. He looked over his shoulder, relief filling him when he saw that the edge of town was just behind him a bit…...and so was the Deputy.

Sighing heavily for the second time in as many minutes, he headed towards the Deputy, knowing the man wasn't going to approach him...not after his outburst. He stopped a few feet from the imposing man, barely glancing at him before his gaze moved to a spot behind the man's head. He was not quite willing yet, to handle the anger he was sure the bear like man would be casting his way.

"Sir...I'm.." He began to apologize, but before he got any further, Theo held up a finger.

"Uh-uh. No 'sir', remember Kid?"

Josiah looked up at the man and blinked his confusion. He could swear the man was about to grin. But that didn't make any sense.

"You ready to go find your brother?" Theo asked, his tone soft, when Josiah hadn't said anything after a few seconds.

"Um...yes. Yessir! I mean...Deputy...Mr...I...please?" Josiah ended his ramble with a question. Theo grinned then, reaching out to give a soft clap to Josiah's upper arm before bringing his hand back to point back the way Josiah had come.

"Church is back that way."  
Josiah kept quiet the entire walk back through the maze of small side streets, wanting to return the Deputy's help by saying something, anything, but having no idea what to say. Theo had asked him a few random questions, but all he'd been able to give back after the third one was another one word answer, Josiah figured Theo knew he just couldn't talk at the moment. By the time they were within a few minutes of the church, Josiah managed to ask a quiet question.

"Do you really think JD's at the church?" Josiah knew he sounded tired. And young.

Theo shook his head. "Well, I don't know for sure, Kid. Big city. But, it's as likely a place as any other. Father Andrew's got a handful of kids at the orphanage now...what kid wouldn't want to play with a bunch of other kids, you know?"

Josiah nodded, trying not to let his face fall at the only somewhat encouraging response.  
"Thank you." Josiah whispered, and then stopped walking, as Theo had.

"There it is, Kid." Theo waved his arm out in a sweeping motion towards a large white building. Decorative alabaster statues adorned the walk up the stairs, and colorful stained glass windows gave the building a striking visage.  
Josiah wanted to say it was beautiful. That it was a place that gave him comfort and peace in a time of trouble, but it would've been as far from the truth as a fish walking on land. The trepidation began to build and he fought to make himself move forward, every step of his boots connecting with the stone work road causing dread to echo in his chest. He had to do this. JD could be here. He headed for the stairs, his feet dragging along the stones now, and he lifted one heavy booted foot to start the stairs when the glorious sound of children laughing filled his ears. 

He turned quickly on his heel and headed to his right, towards the sound of laughter, relief flooding his every pore in hopes he'd have no need to go anywhere near the inside of that building...or any other church in a long time. He rounded the corner of the building, stopping and staring at the garden full of children, immediately spotting his child among the small workers. JD was kneeling next to a dark haired boy, talking animatedly to him.

Every emotion from the last so many minutes rushed Josiah's heart and then left, just as quickly, even relief was quickly replaced with frustration and a hint of anger. He watched JD shift and get halfway into a crouch, and then a second more in which JD jumped to his feet, before his mouth just overtook his mind and he snapped out,  
"John Daniel!"  
**  
JD carefully watched the boy Joey, who knelt next to him, and reached out to poke at the small mound of dirt that the other boy had created.  
"That's all you do?" He asked, flicking some of the dirt in the direction of the boys hand.  
"Quit that." the other boy ordered, though he sounded more amused than annoyed. "And yep. Dig a hole, put the seed in, cover it back up. All the way down the line." Joey pointed down the row he and JD knelt in and then at a handful of other kids around the small fenced in garden space. "We do it ev'ry year. Haven't ya ever gardened a'fore?"

JD took the small hand trowel that sat next to the boys knee, and began to dig a hole in front of him, to the side of the other boys. "Nope. Lived in the city. A….lived with my Ma. They didn't let me in the gardens. Just one seed in a hole?" JD talked as he dug, finding a strange sense of enjoyment out of what he was pretty sure the kid next to him thought of as work.

"Nah, you can put two or three of these. D'pends on what we're planting. You new around here?"  
JD grinned as he dropped three of the seeds the boy held out to him, into the hole he'd dug and began to fill it back in.  
"Sorta. We're just passing through. Josiah 'n me…..Ohhhh." JD slowed in his refilling of the hole and looked up at the sky. "What time is it?" JD shifted, one knee up, the other still on the ground as he peered around the garden area. The other boy shrugged.

"Prob'ly close to dinner. That's when we usually get done."  
JD jumped to his feet, the horrible realization that he'd "lost Josiah" for an unknown amount of hours, almost too much and he felt tears spring to his eyes.

"You ok, JD?" the other boy asked as he stood up and dusted off his pants. JD shook his head mutely.  
"What's wrong? Should I get Father Andrew?"  
JD shook his head again, "No! I just gotta find Josiah. He's gonna..."  
"John Daniel!"

At the sharp snap of his name, JD whirled around so fast, he almost fell over. His eyes widened when he saw Josiah and within seconds, he bounded over, jumping the small white fence that surrounded the garden to land in front of his brother. He didn't give the older boy a chance to say anything as he began talking, words spilling out of him in his hurry to hold off any lecture his brother thought may be necessary.

"I waited forever for you, Josiah! And then I started walking, cuz I was so bored! I walked for so long and I lost you! I kept looking to see where the liv'ry was but I couldn't find it anywhere! I didn't get in trouble! Honest! I saw these kids," the still animated youngster waved his hand behind him indicating the children in the garden before continuing, words tripping over each other as if in a race to see who could leave his mouth the fastest, "and they, they were feeding chickens! Chickens, Josiah! And, I helped them! I stayed right here, to help! Isn't that good!? It's a church, Josiah, I'm safe here, you know? And Joey, see that's Joey!" Again JD pointed behind him, this time to the boy he'd been kneeling next to, before continuing, "Said they had to work on the garden next and I said I would help!"

Josiah felt his mouth start to go agape, and he quickly shut it. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting from JD, but the tirade of words that had just tumbled from his little brother sure hadn't been it. He took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down, while deciphering exactly what the boy had told him, and watched as JD shifted from foot to foot in front of him, watching him intently, though nervously. Unable to stop himself, he reached out and pulled JD close, hugging him tight, for as long as he dared, before letting him go. JD looked over his shoulder at the kids in the garden and Josiah tried to hide a grin, knowing the boy was hoping that hadn't been seen. Then he quickly put on a frown, wondering how it was this kid could bring him to the brink of no return and seconds later have him almost laughing. He didn't want JD to think what had happened was by any means funny, even if it wasn't intentional.

"You should be happy that all I'm doing is hugging you after what you just put me through, John Daniel!" Josiah's sharp words had JD cringing and ducking his head, as he kicked at the ground.

"I really didn't mean for it to happen. Losing you, I mean. Honest." JD's words, soft and pleading, as the boy peered up at him through his dark bangs caused a sigh to leave Josiah, almost unwillingly. This kid was going to be the death of him. Or something close to it.

"I know you didn't. But this is why I told you to quit running off. You're supposed to stay in sight of where I am."

JD nodded and hesitantly edged a step closer to Josiah. "I am sorry…..You gonna stay mad at me forever?"  
Josiah blinked twice. Forever? No, but he should certainly be mad for longer than the few minutes he currently was at. But, he just couldn't do it. Once the relief of finding JD safe had completely settled in him, he just couldn't gather up any other emotion. Reaching out to run a hand through JD's tousled hair, Josiah shook his head.

"No JD. I couldn't stay mad forever. However, I may have to find a way to keep you tied to my side!"

JD looked horrified and he backed away from the older boy, shaking his head "You don't need to do that, I won't lose you again!"  
Unable not too, Josiah laughed, shaking his head at he same time. He grabbed JD's shoulder and pulled him close, half hugging him. "Now, don't you go making promises you have no way of keeping, Bud!"

"Hate to break up your reunion there, Josiah, but you need help with anything else 'fore I head back?" Theo's voice from behind Josiah had the teen turning quickly, his hand on JD pulling the boy with him, as he headed back towards the street.

"Sorry S..Deputy. Thank you for helping me. This here's JD." Josiah said, the moment he hit the street near Theo. He pulled JD in front of himself, and the big man grinned holding out his hand to a wide eyed JD.

"Nice to see you in one piece, Little One. Your brother was mighty worried 'bout ya."  
Still watching Theo warily, JD didn't move until Josiah poked him in the back, and the boy hurriedly reached out to shake Theo's hand, with a whispered, "I'm sorry I made ya have to help Josiah find me."

Grinning, Theo ruffled the boys hair before winking at him. "Ain't nobody makes Theo do a thing I don't want too." JD broke into a grin at that, moving back closer to Josiah at the same time.

"Can you show us one of the boardinghouses...a….not expensive one?" Josiah asked as he tucked JD securely under his arm and squeezed him tight.  
Theo nodded, "Sure can, Kid. Follow me."

Early Nov 1875 Western PA (almost West Virginia)

Slouching on the bench in front of the mercantile, JD twisted his hat over and over again in his hands, grumbling to himself. They'd arrived in this town, Dove's Crossing, the day before and Josiah had found work at both the mercantile and the small church. The preacher at the church had set them up with a room in the boarding house the night before too. JD hadn't slept that good in ages! 

But this morning, Josiah had been offered more work at the mercantile, and unlike yesterday when JD had spent the day playing with the town children, today they were in school. Josiah had told him he'd have to sit on the bench and wait for him. Ever since he'd lost Josiah in that big town a few weeks ago, Josiah had been really strict about where JD could go. JD was sure he'd go crazy before Josiah was done, just sitting here. He'd just pulled his hat off his head and slammed it against the bench, when a soft voice from the street startled him.

"There a reason you're beating up the bench, John Daniel?"

He looked up, and saw Leighla Craig grinning softly at him as she made her way up the stairs. He and Josiah had met her yesterday. She and her husband, Tanner were the town founders, which Josiah had told him meant they started the town. JD thought that odd, cuz they weren't too much older than Josiah. They'd been really nice to them though and he'd played most of the day with their oldest son Tag.

"JD?"

Leighla's voice was now right in front of him, and JD jumped to his feet, knowing his face was turning a bit red, as he mumbled out, "No ma'am." Leighla rested a hand on his shoulder, chuckling softly.

"Don't look so sad, John Daniel. May I sit with you a moment?" It took all of three seconds for a grin to split JD's face, and he nodded, moving over before sitting down.  
As Leighla sat next to him, JD bounced a bit in his seat and asked, "When's Tag get outta school?" Leighla smiled at the boys question.

"Not for awhile yet, I'm afraid. What are you up to?"

JD frowned in response to her words and began swinging his legs somewhat fiercely. "Nuthin'." he grumbled, reaching down and grabbing his hat from where he'd dropped it when Leighla had first spoken to him. Twirling the hat round and round again, he said, "Josiah said I have to stay right here. Said he don't want me to get in trouble." Leighla grinned and reached out to push JD's wild hair out of his eyes.

"Does Josiah have a reason for thinking that may happen?" JD looked up at her in surprise, immediately shaking his head, but the look she gave him, had him grinning sheepishly within a few seconds.

"Maybe." A devilish look crossed his face with the one word answer. Laughing, Leighla stood up, pulling JD with her.

"Your brother's in the mercantile?" She asked. JD nodded, letting himself be pulled along.  
"Well, I need a few things. You can help me. And maybe I can convince Josiah to let you come with me and we'll make cookies?" Cookies?! JD's face it up and he nodded fiercely. He hadn't had cookies in forever!  
"Yes'm! Please!"  
-BoB-BoB-  
JD couldn't believe his good fortune. Josiah had let him go home with Leighla and she was in the middle of making a third batch of oatmeal cookies, of which he'd had quite a few before she'd stopped him. He sat at the kitchen counter in the Craig home, licking cookie batter off a wooden spoon that Leighla had handed him a minute before. Though she'd had him haul water and bring in her groceries when they'd first arrived, she'd then fed him lunch, a thick ham sandwich and some fried potatoes. JD couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything so good. He'd begged for her to save some for Josiah and she had grinned softly at him, telling him she had already set some aside for his brother. Now, after licking every last bit of batter off the spoon, he hopped down from the chair he'd been sitting in, moving across the mid sized kitchen to drop the spoon in the dry sink.

"Ms. Leighla, can I help you with something else?" he moved back to her, watching her as she placed spoonfuls of cookie dough onto a pan. She shook her head before turning to him. Reaching out, she ran a finger down his cheek, and he closed his eyes, soaking up the gesture, missing the way she smiled softly at him.

"No JD, I think I'm all set for a little bit. Why don't you go out in the yard and play ball with Rowdy? There should be a ball near the back door."

JD's eyes opened and they lit up in his excitement. The idea of playing with the big burly retriever dog that had met him with a bark and a wet kiss a few hours earlier, was almost more than he could handle.

"Ok!" he yelled, heading towards the back door, flinging it open as he called out, "Rowdy!"  
The sound of JD's laughter as the big dog came running, brought another smile to Leighla's face. It didn't take too much thinking to know the boys travels had not been easy, and she was determined to at the very least, make their time in Dove's Crossing a good one.

Early Nov 1875 Western PA, almost West Virginia

Nodding at the store owner and taking his small package of jerky and soda crackers, Josiah headed out the front door of the small mercantile. This little outpost had been just what he and JD had needed. They'd been traveling together roughly three months now, and their supplies had become nearly non existent. He had just used the last of his coins here, with the hopes of finding a way to make more money soon. The store owner had told him the next town was a good two days walk. Wanting to groan...and possibly cry as he was unsure what he'd just purchased would get them two full days, he instead grinned down at the boy he'd come to care for. JD knelt in the dirt near the small buildings stairs, playing marbles with the store owners boy, who was a few years younger. Stepping down into the street next to JD, he crouched a bit to ruffle the boys hair.  
"Hey Josiah! I'm winning! See?" JD said, looking up at the blonde haired older boy and showing him a handful of marbles. Dutifully, Josiah picked up a few of the marbles and inspected them.

"They are nice, Buddy." JD grinned and returned to his game. Josiah moved to lean against the hitching post opposite the boys, contemplating his viable options. He scanned the small outpost, and looked thoughtfully at a small building down the street a bit.

"JD, stay right here, I'll be right back." JD nodded, not looking up from his game. Josiah hesitated, a tad unsure about leaving JD alone, before deciding it necessary, and quickly moved down the hard packed dirt street, to what he was fairly certain was a church. The nearer he got, his determined footsteps slowed and faltered, until he was forcing his feet to continue to move. Nervousness built in his stomach until he felt like he was physically having to force it down, so it didn't manifest in him losing his breakfast.  
He hadn't set foot in a church, or any form of religious building in well over a year. Since Hannah...he growled softly in frustration. He wasn't..couldn't think about that right now. He had to focus on the liv...what was right in front of him. JD. Forcing himself to take the last few steps to stand in front of the small tan building, he looked up and felt a surge of emotion race through him. There was a small simple cross above the door, and painted in white across the door itself were the words, "There is Hope".

Josiah felt frozen in place, unable to move or even knock. Emotions hit him in waves and he wondered why he'd let his guard down, why he'd come here of all places. Questions began flooding his mind ebbing with the flow of emotions. Why were he and JD struggling so much? Was theirs an accidental meeting, or was there a purpose for it? Did God want him to look at a far bigger picture? At that thought, he frowned. Could he separate from his Father and not from God? Was the old adage "Cut your nose off to spite your face" what he'd done? Father was wrong, so very wrong. It was...He caused.. Why did Hannah have to….Josiah startled so fiercely from that particular thought, that he took an involuntary step forward, then threw a hand out, to stop his forward motion. His hand connected with the door, causing an echoing knock to resound through the buildings interior. Josiah stared in horrified revelation of what he'd done, hoping by some mere chance of fate, that no one was home.

Within seconds, he heard footsteps from inside, and he stared at the door as if it was a rattler about to strike, too mortified to form any thought process on what to say, and too petrified to move away from what he was sure was going to be an ill fated meeting.  
As the steps got closer, it was as if they were stepping in beat with his heart, which sounded loudly, about to burst from his chest. Lines from Poe's Tell Tale Heart, overrode his mind, slamming his memory as the steps sounded right on the other side of the door, and came to a stop. It swung open and all color drained from Josiah's face as words tumbled unbidden from his mouth.  
"It is the beating of his hideous heart!"


	3. Chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue their travel. And we meet another familiar face. ;)

Simeon Joseph blinked in surprise at the greeting he received when he opened the door. The young man on the steps looked like he could’ve been knocked over with a feather, obviously just as startled by his outburst as Simeon was. Schooling his features quickly, Simeon smiled.  “Well, now. Poe is it? And we haven’t even been introduced? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

The teen opened his mouth twice, and Simeon stayed quiet as the blonde haired young man suddenly snapped his mouth closed and appeared to study him. It only took another moment before the teen began to stutter out a question, after a quick glance behind him.

“I...I need...I don’t...can I...” As he watched, the boy stopped and sucked in a huge breath, the next words coming out in a rush. “I need to talk to someone.”

Simeon smiled. "Well, I like to talk. Would you like to come inside?"

Josiah shook his head fiercely at the question, paling at the thought of having to go in the building. It had taken every last bit of willpower he possessed to get this far, and tamp down the desire to take flight of this meeting, there was no way he could go any further than where he stood. He glanced back at JD, satisfied that his little brother was still kneeling in the dirt playing marbles.  "No sir." he replied quickly, the last thing he needed was to upset the man. He forced himself to look up at the taller and more solid than him man, meeting his gaze. The man's reddish hair was graying a bit, and his deep brown eyes watched Josiah with a bit of both expectation and curiosity. "Are you a Preacher...sir?"   
  


**

Nodding as Josiah's quiet tirade came to an end, Simeon took a moment and mulled over the information he'd just gotten. Though he was sure it was all truth, he was just as sure it wasn't  _ everything _ . Years of watching people, decades of bending an ear as folks from every area of life came through his sanctuary of faith, desiring everything from acceptance to redemption to the simple necessities, had given him more than a passing perceptive nature. It had not been overly surprising to hear that Josiah's father had been a man of the cloth. Nor had it been unexpected that he was a domineering man in both home and pulpit, rejecting sinners, and showing nothing of the mercy of the God he supposedly represented. And Simeon was sure the man had tried to push the same on his children and followers.

Not that Josiah had mentioned anything more than his father's beliefs, twisted though they were. Simeon was quite aware of the little signs Josiah had tried to hide during his speech. The almost imperceptible winces, the flashes of both anger and fear that turned his blue eyes darker for mere moments, were telltale signs that there was more to Josiah's history than what had been shared. Simeon also knew that though the outward signs were more than visible, it was the hidden ones that were the driving force behind this meeting. Simeon knew this brief meeting wouldn't be able to erase years of damage, but he would do what he could. He refused to believe that people couldn't change, grow and become far better than they'd ever dreamed possible. He smiled as an idea formed to help the young man waiting on his steps, just as movement shook Simeon from his thoughts. He saw Josiah watching him nervously, shifting from foot to foot in what was clearly an effort to stave off rising anxiety. Not wanting the blonde haired teen to take off before he had a chance to share his thoughts, he smiled warmly and took a step back, closer to the church door. 

"I believe, Josiah, that you don't have to be anyone you don't want to be. The way you were brought up, helped mold you, but it doesn't end there. Humans have a wondrous way of adapting." Simeon leaned against the door frame to the church, arms loosely crossed against his chest. He watched the boy digest the information and then look back up at him with those blue eyes that Simeon was sure had seen too much pain for one so young.

"That doesn't...if I don't...I have to  _ not  _ be him. But I can't...he's in here..." the boy pointed to first his heart and then his head, "even though I've...it's been a year!"

Simeon understood and he nodded.

"Your father," Simeon swallowed and tried to keep the look of disdain off his face. The boy's father was no more a father than he was a walrus, but he didn't want the young man stuck on that, so straightening back up, he continued, "was incorrect in a number of manners, Josiah. He should not have done what he did.  _ Any  _ of it." Simeon paused again, holding the teen's gaze for a few seconds while he fought the desire to tell the young man that what his father had subjected him to was more than wrong, it bordered on evil...or that the man was no more than the back end of a donkey, before reigning himself in and continuing, "it does not make you, him. You don't need to abandon everything you want to do, because of who  _ he  _ was."

As the boy opened his mouth, Simeon sure it was to argue the point some more and he decided a new tactic was necessary. He held up a hand and the teen's mouth clamped shut.

"What grows on an apple tree, Josiah?"

Blinking, Josiah stared at Simeon like he couldn't comprehend the question and Simeon bit back a chuckle. He'd figured he would likely startle the kid with that question.  "A-apples...?" Josiah asked the question as if he was unsure of the answer, causing Simeon to smile in reassurance as he nodded.

"Apples," he affirmed, leaning his shoulder back against the door frame. "What happens to an apple once it's picked?

This time, the look Josiah gave Simeon was just shy of thinking the man crazy.  "Eat them....?" Josiah reached up to run a hand through his hair with his answer, trying hard not to frown.

Simeon smiled. "Yes....but what else, Josiah? Think for a minute."

Josiah did so, his gaze trailing back over to the young boy he’d called his brother, once again, as it had numerous times during their short talk. The young man looked back at Simeon suddenly, eyes widened a bit in realization.  "Could be made into pie?" He queried softly, rubbing his arm.

Simeon grinned. "You bet, Son..anything else?"

"Tarts? Cake? Applesauce?" Josiah asked, gaining confidence in his answers, even if not understanding the question.

Simeon nodded again. "You are correct. Do the apples become strawberries in that process?"  Looking rather baffled, Josiah shook his head. "Now, are the apples still apples when the process is completed?"

"No...Yes...I'm not..I don't think so...?" Josiah's bewildered look tugged at Simeon and he reached out to pat the boy's shoulder.

"You're right. They are...but they aren't. They came from an apple tree, but no longer are exactly who they were. Now, they're part of something bigger, better, no longer looking like an apple, but the taste is there. They retain part of who they are, in their quest to become more. And, they didn't become something new to do that."

Josiah stood quietly, looking out over the small road that ran along the side of the church.

“Do you think I need to be serving a call?” The quiet words almost didn’t reach Simeon’s ears.

Simeon had a good idea that Josiah thought the only  _ worthy _ call would be something his father ground into him, when the truth was the very opposite. Simeon again considered his words carefully before answering.  “I think taking care of yourself and your brother is a  _ very _ worthy call.”

**

**Early Oct 1875 - Eastern WV**

Laying as still as he possibly could under the makeshift tent of boxes and crates, Nathan waited, his breath sounding excessively loud in the small confined space. Once the sound of footsteps faded away, he sighed and then shifted, once again trying to get comfortable on the hard packed dirt floor of the alley between the saloon and livery. It was a horrible, dusty, smelly place to be hiding. If wishes were horses, he’d be riding out of this town on a large, dark equine of royal background. 

But they weren’t...and he wasn’t. 

He unfolded one bent knee, trying to lay it out straight, as his knees were sore and rather numb from having been in the same position for nearly an hour. If he wasn’t careful, if he moved just a few inches too far, the box of empty bottles outside his little tent jingled and clanged, something he didn’t want to happen a second time. Having successfully unfolded one knee, he went to work on the second, easing slowly between the pain of sore muscles and the dread of making noise. He swallowed down another patch of fear as he felt it rising, unable to stop thinking about what would occur should someone find him hiding here. He hated this town, with their small minds and unfounded accusations. It wasn’t the first time he’d been in a town like this one, but it never failed to both scare and irritate him when he was inevitably faced with the same attitudes again and again. 

Sitting slightly more comfortably, he let out a sigh. Honestly, the fact that he hadn’t done a thing wrong irked the young teen even more as he sat in the darkness. He couldn’t see all the way down the alley, but he knew that outside of his current locations lack of light, it was only just coming into the evening hours. He had no way to escape unseen, until the cover of night. He was hungry, scared and rather exhausted. And, he was simply annoyed at being in the wrong place at the wrong time,  _ again. _

_ ~~ _

After what seemed to be forever later, Nathan slowly crawled out from underneath the boxes and crates, careful not to bump anything when he was this close to freedom. He reached back into the makeshift tent and pulled out the beat up gunny sack that held what little he owned. He looked cautiously up and down the alley, trying to decipher in the darkness, if there was anyone hidden in the alley, other than himself. He saw nothing, for all that he could see, and crept down the alley towards the main street. He peered out, relaxing slightly when he noticed the night fires were lit and there wasn't a soul in sight. Moving as stealthily as possible through the shadows, and holding his breath for fear that even something that quiet could arouse suspicion, he made for the road that led out of this awful little town.

 

Hours later, Nathan was wearily pushing himself forward, forcing himself to take steps out of the sheer need to know he was as far away from the previous town as he could be. As the sun began to rise, it's golden rays causing the night sky to turn a reddish hue, he could tell he was getting close to another town. The ruts in the road were clearer, deep and hard packed from consistent use. The trees that had thickly lined the road up to now were beginning to thin and the road widened the further he walked. 

 

He swallowed the bile that suddenly rose up from the combination of fear and hunger, as the now familiar feeling of trepidation raced through his veins. Never knowing how folks were going to respond to you took a heavy toll on your emotions. His steps slowed the closer he got to the town. As the buildings began to appear, fear won out and he bolted off the main road and ran through the sparse trees, his gunny sack bouncing off his hip from where it was tied around his waist. He ran until the cramps made him stop, dropping to his knees next to a small bubbling creek. It was warm for the time of year and Nathan stuck his hands in the creek in order to splash water on his face, willing himself to calm down. 

 

He took a number of deep breaths, fumbling to open the gunny sack without looking, his eyes closed as he tried to calm the erratic beating of his heart. His fingers grabbed hold of the last bit of jerky in the sack and he pulled it free, taking a huge bite and focusing on savoring the flavor.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he knelt there, but having calmed down, the jerky long gone, he went to stand up, when he heard movement behind him. He froze momentarily and then turned on his knee, trying his best to hide any trace of fear….and almost laughed in his relief when he saw his watcher was a young girl of maybe 8 or 9. She grinned at him when he gave a soft smile. 

 

“Who are you?” she asked with a little tug of her worn but clean dress, her deep brown eyes filled with curiosity.

 

“Nathan. Who are you?” Nathan got slowly to his feet after posing his question, his knees sore again from his previous position. It was odd to see a young black girl by her lonesome, and he was slightly concerned about the reason for such. The girl's giggle had him looking at her, one eyebrow cocked. Obviously, she wasn’t as concerned as he was.

 

“I’m Lucy,” she answered with another little giggle.

 

“What are ya doing out here?" Nathan asked, taking a few steps closer to her, before shifting his weight to one foot as he fixed the gunny sack at his waist.

 

She pointed to the bucket at her feet, then to the creek behind Nathan, her smile growing at Nathan's slightly embarrassed look. He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed the bucket in the first place. 

 

Mentally shaking himself, he took a step forward, saying, "Can I help you?" 

 

She didn't answer, simply cocked her head to the side and reached down for the bucket. Handing it to him, she then trailed behind him when he took the few steps back to the edge of the creek. A few moments passed in silence while he filled the bucket with the cool water, his mind full of unanswered questions. He turned to give the bucket back to her, and almost dropped it, startled at the sight of a short, long haired black woman heading their way. The woman’s stride was nothing short of determined, despite the fact it was more than obvious she was nearing the end of a pregnancy.

 

“Lucy, come here.” The little girl's grin did nothing to calm Nathan’s nerves, as she skipped over to the woman in the dark blue dress, leaving Nathan standing there awkwardly, bucket still in hand. He watched as the woman stopped and spoke in hushed tones to Lucy, before heading towards him a second time.

 

“Lucy said you’re alone?” The words were firm but not unkind, and Nathan found himself unable to do anything but nod. He’d said no such thing to Lucy, but it wasn’t something he was going to bring up at the moment.

 

"Come on then. We live over the hill." 

~~

Nathan jogged up the hill, the fish on the string he held, jostling a bit as he did so. Esther had promised fried fish for dinner, if he brought enough back.  Stopping at the top of the hill that overlooked the small Shaw farm, he sighed in contentment. He looked down at the line of fish and couldn’t help but grin. Eight fresh trout. Enough for all of them, even Zeb. Esther’s husband could out eat any one Nathan had ever met. The man was a complete contrast to his tiny wife and even after 5 weeks it was still a source of humor for Nathan. He knew he wouldn’t be here much longer, but ever since his father had died, it was one of the very best places he’d been. Lucy wanted him to stay, every day listing another reason for him to do such. But the Shaw’s were planning to move….they were headed North East….and Nathan was determined to keep moving West.

December 1875, Western West Virginia

Nathan stared at the sign on the door. "Closed for good?" He didn't understand. He'd been here all day yesterday! And the day before that. He’d arrived in this town just two weeks after saying goodbye to the Shaw’s, and that’d been six weeks ago! Where in the world was the Doc?! He tried the door again, even knowing it was just as locked as it had been when he tried it mere minutes ago. Frustrated, he traced a finger over the word closed.

"Says closed, boy." A voice from behind him said. Nathan nodded. He was well aware of what it said. Just as he was well aware that most folks just figured he couldn't read.

"Thank you." He murmured. Then, another voice, this time one he knew.

"No one's told ya, huh?" It was the Sheriff. Nathan wasn't overly fond of lawmen, but this man had been fairly nice to him. At least, once the Doc had begun teaching him anyway. Nathan turned slowly, the number of different scenarios that had begun to invade his mind, solidified at the Sheriff's words.

"What happened?" He asked, completely unsure he actually wanted an answer. The Sheriff stepped closer to him, then backed up at Nathan's wary look.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. The Doc passed on last night."

**

Nathan leaned against a tall tree, and broke a branch into pieces, pegging each individual piece into the creek with enough force to cause ripples and a splash back. He just didn't understand. The Doc wasn't even that old. Why wouldn't anyone tell him anything? There had to be another explanation. He had no idea what he was going to do. He'd only been in town such a short time. Thankfully the weather was unusually warm for December, but still.

"Ow!!!" A yell from downstream startled him out of his thoughts and he looked around the tree to see a boy near the creek, a couple hundred feet down from him. The boy moved, hopping, to the base of a tree, before dropping to the ground. Nathan continued to watch, as the boy seemed to investigate the bottom of his foot. He watched as the boy made his way back to the creek, dipping what looked like a sock into the cold, fast moving creek. It was after the boy moved back to the tree, and tried to use said sock, to clean whatever was wrong with his foot, that Nathan couldn't stand by anymore. He dropped the piece of branch he'd been holding, and darted around the tree. He moved quickly but not fast enough that he'd overly startle the boy. The boy still looked up in surprise as Nathan got close and he scooted backwards across the ground. Nathan stopped walking and shook his head.

"Not gonna hurt you. Just want to help. Ya can't clean a wound with creek water. What happened?" He spoke gently and slowly began to move closer. 

The boy watched him and with a quick look at his foot, whispered, "Cut it on a rock, I think."

Nathan nodded and as he got close enough, knelt and asked, "Can I look?" Wide eyes looked back at him, but after a moment the boy, who Nathan decided was only a few years younger than his own 14 years, nodded. Nathan carefully picked up the boy’s foot. The cut was a slice, fairly clean, and not overly deep.

"Just needs to be washed and bandaged. Can you come with me? I have what's needed." The boy shook his head.

"Gotta find Josiah." Nathan rocked back on his heels and gave a soft smile.

"Who's Josiah?" He asked, looking around.

"Josiah's..." the boy paused and looked confused, as if unsure what to say. Then he grinned and simply said, "Josiah's mine." with a shrug of his shoulders.

Nathan raised an eyebrow out of sheer curiosity. When the boy just grinned, Nathan stuck his hand out, after setting the boy’s foot down gently. "I'm Nathan." He said, offering the younger teen his hand.

"I'm JD!" The boy grabbed his hand enthusiastically, and replied with a wide smile.

"So...where's "your" Josiah?" Nathan asked when the boy dropped his hand. JD looked around, then dropped his eyes to the ground momentarily, before answering.

"Not sure. I was s'pose to..."   
JD trailed off as an urgent voice was heard, calling, "JD?!"

Nathan looked at the boy and gave a soft grin, "Think that's him, hmm?"

JD's chin hit his chest and he muttered, "Yeah." Nathan stood up and looked in the direction the voice had come from.

"Over here!" A moment later, a tall, solidly built teen, older than himself appeared, and Nathan stepped back from JD. The dark blonde teen sighed in relief when he spotted JD on the ground.

"JD, honestly. I asked you to wait at the campsite. You couldn't even wait ten minutes?" JD turned puppy dog eyes on the older teen and Nathan bit back a laugh. The boy had that look mastered!

"I just wanted to look around...and then..." JD threw his arm out, as if encompassing the entire area, but kept his gaze on Josiah. The older teen remained frowning for another couple of heartbeats, then he sighed.

"Don't do it again! When I tell you to stay, I mean, stay!" JD nodded, quickly reaching down to pick up his foot.

"I'm hurt!" He whimpered. Again, Nathan bit back a laugh, this time rolling his eyes.

"He's fine." He spoke softly. "Just needs to be washed." Josiah turned quickly, as if just realizing that Nathan was there. Nathan stuck his hand out. "I'm Nathan." He offered by way of explanation, as Josiah took his offered hand.

"Josiah. How'd you happen in on JD?" the blonde haired teen asked, tone curious. But Nathan heard the underlying caution. The protective nature that spoke volumes without a word.

"Was up stream a bit when I heard him yell." Nathan answered in the same soft tone he’d been using. Josiah nodded, looking back at JD, who squirmed a bit.

“Where are your boots, JD?” Josiah asked in tone that was half stern, half exasperated, reaching down to pull the boy to his feet. 

JD pointed around the side of the tree, grumbling, “You know my boots’re too tight!!” as he favored his hurt foot and gave a half glare at Josiah.

"You're sure he's ok?" Josiah looked back at Nathan with that question, picking JD up and slinging him onto his back, without another word. 

Nathan wanted to shake his head at the triumphant look JD now wore, from his position on the burly teen’s back, but he simply nodded. He wasn't used to people just accepting that he knew what he was talking about, and even though Josiah had questioned him, he knew it was out of concern rather than disbelief. He felt a prickle of pride at that and had to grin as he answered. “Yessir.”

“Should I do anything for it?” Josiah asked as he shifted JD around to get his hands under the boy’s legs correctly.

"I can, if you want me too. It’s just a little cut. I want to wash it, but he's ok. I need to get my med bag though." Nathan repeated his earlier offer, again watching JD as the younger boy rested his head on Josiah’s shoulder, obviously quite content.

Josiah smiled then, big and broad. “Thank you Nathan. Our camp’s over this way.” he said with a jerk of his head, the direction indicating that it was away from town.

Nathan nodded. He’d sure like it if he could camp with them. Being alone was something he’d gotten used to, but still hated. “I’ll get JD’s boots and my things and be over in a few minutes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On with the Adventures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case there's any one who'd rather not read it- this chapter contains a very minimal bit of corporal punishment- one swat. Just a forewarning!

**Late January 1876 - Just inside eastern Ohio**

Nathan shook his head as he watched JD bound off to play near their current campsite, his battered boots crunching the couple inches of fresh snow that had fallen earlier in the day, and a coat that was too big slung across his shoulders, the tails flapping as he ran.

"Ya should'a made him stay here and help first." Nathan spoke quietly, a tiny bit concerned Josiah wouldn't appreciate his thoughts, but unable to stop them from leaving his mouth. Josiah paused in what he was doing, collecting the beat up tin dishes from supper, and peered across the fire at the 14 yr old he'd known for a month or so now.

"He just would've complained the whole time. It's easier than fighting with him." Josiah shrugged one shoulder and turned back to grab JD's cup from near the fire, where the boy had knocked it when he'd shot to his feet moments earlier.

"He needs ya to be more predictable." Nathan spoke quietly again, but more determined. He grabbed his own cup and bowl and walked around the campsite to set them on the ground near the gunny sack that held their supplies, watching Josiah as the older teen came around to meet him. Josiah set his handful of dishes down as well, rolling his shoulders after he did so, the poncho he was wearing stretching as the thin material pulled at his broad shoulders. Josiah had traded an elderly Native woman for it a few towns back. He'd insisted that he'd wear it and Nathan would wear the sweater he'd been wearing previously. Nathan wasn't dumb. He was well aware that the sweater was warmer, but nothing he'd said to the burly teen had convinced his stand in big brother to swap the clothing back.

"Predictable? How, Nate?" Nathan blinked, suddenly aware that Josiah was watching him, amused. He swallowed hard and dove into his explanation.

"Ya aren't always the same, Josiah. Yesterday, ya made him help pick up. Today ya didn't. Last week you told him he couldn't go into a mercantile by himself, then 3 days later in another town, you let him. JD knows what he's doing, but I'm not sure if you do…." Nathan trailed off, taking a step back in concern that he may've pushed his stand in guardian in a direction he would regret. Josiah appeared to study Nathan for a bit, then a small grin crossed his face.

"And you think that's why JD pushes and balks me so much?"

Thankful that Josiah had grinned, Nathan stepped forward again and nodded, "Yup. He's gotta know what ya 'spect of him, all the time. He's pushing ya, but you're confusing when ya don't push back."

Nathan finished talking, then looked at the ground, studying his feet, tracing circles in the dirt near the fire with the toe of his boot. Josiah wasn't mad, but it was still awkward to be telling someone older than you what they were supposed to be doing. He turned his head to look at JD, playing at the edge of the icy stream, without a care in the world. He looked back at Josiah, wondering why the older boy hadn't responded and found him looking back at him. A huge grin split Josiah's face a moment later and he moved across the small space between them, to clap a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Think you can help me out?"

Startled, Nathan looked back at Josiah, fairly confused and asked, "What?"

Giving Nathan's shoulder a light squeeze, Josiah spoke quietly.

"Think you can help me with JD?"

It took a moment, but as realization hit, an emotion he couldn't name filled his belly and grinning back, Nathan nodded and answered. "Course I can."

~BoB~

Josiah stoked the fire a bit and looked over at his two young charges. The boys lay a safe distance from the fire, on a piece of canvas Josiah had gotten from a mercantile owner in exchange for his help. Nathan slept with JD at his back, and the horse blanket Josiah had commandeered months back, was spread over both of them. Josiah again poked a stick in the flames, for no reason this time, just something to do, while he studied the newest member of their family. He was quiet and helpful, and far more mature than most teens Josiah had ever come across. His healing skills were extraordinary for someone his age.

He had accepted that Nathan was right. He'd been cautious, watching JD right from the beginning, not wanting the boy to steal anything else, or wind up in trouble that Josiah couldn't get him out of...but he'd been fairly lax otherwise, trying desperately not to mimic any form of his father. Just how did one foster just the right amount of rules and play? He grinned a little at that thought. Nathan's look when Josiah had asked for his help had been comical. But, he'd agreed. And together, they'd figure out how to raise the boy. They had little choice. They only had each other.

**End of Feb 1876 -** **South Eastern Ohio**

Shifting under the heavy blanket, Nathan tried to bring it up over his face. In his half woken state he thought he'd felt water drip on his cheek. He tugged on the blanket, when it resisted his original pull. And tugged again after feeling water... _cold_  water drip on his cheek again. Squeezing his eyes closed even tighter, Nathan tried to ward off the cold as it trickled down his cheek to his chin. He grumbled lightly and snuck one hand free from the warmth of the blanket in order to scrub at his cheek. And jerked his hand back inside when something cold and wet dropped onto his hand. How...what in the world? They were sleeping in a barn! He  _knew_  they were. Last night when the snow hadn't let up, Josiah had gotten them to the nearest town, where he'd asked around until he'd found someone willing to let them use their barn. So,  _how_  was he getting wet?!

He rolled the opposite way when yet another drop fell, this time on his forehead, realizing as he did, that JD was no longer sleeping at his back. And he was sure he'd just heard a chuckle. Once more he tugged on the blanket, trying unsuccessfully to get it over his head.

"C'mon Nathan, you don't want to miss this." Nathan heard Josiah's voice, followed by what was unmistakably JD's laughter. He grumbled, throwing an arm over his head, in a last ditch effort to keep the world at bay and drift back into the sleep that was currently eluding him. It only lasted a second, as a large icy cold wetness dropped onto his arm, sliding inside the sleeve of his night shirt, before it registered and he yelled out indignantly, bolting upright. He glared at no one in particular, as he shook his arm, the offending half a small snowball drizzling out of his soaked sleeve. He focused his glare on the giggling lump at the end of his blankets, realizing in an instant that he hadn't been able to pull his blankets up because JD was sitting on them. Moving slowly, he got to his knees and then leaned forward, hands making their way to the floor. He began to crawl across the blanket towards the younger boy, a low half growl, half chuckle leaving him, causing JD to look up in surprise. The younger boy squeaked, jumped to his feet and ran to the loft ladder, shouting, "It worked, Josiah!"

_Josiah_? Nathan turned his head and looked back at his older brother. The one he'd nearly forgotten was there.

Josiah didn't...Josiah  _wouldn't._ But the look on Josiah's face said different _._ He was grinning...and his hands were... _dripping_..? Nathan jumped to his feet and whirled back towards the now laughing older boy, chasing after him, as Josiah dodged his attempt at a tackle. They raced around the loft, hay and dust kicking up, causing sneezes among the laughter. Somewhere along the line, JD joined the fray, trying to tickle Nathan as he tackled Josiah around the knees and they fell to the floor of the loft, all laughing.

Recovering first, Josiah reached across the scattered blankets for Nathan's clothes and handed them to him.

"C'mon, Nathan. We're heading outside." he said with a grin as he made an attempt at rubbing the teens head, Nathan batting his hand away in half hearted annoyance.

"It's cold, Josiah." Nathan grumbled, even as he got dressed. JD began bouncing on his knees, the up and down and up and down motion beside Nathan causing the teen to shake his head, saying, "Can't ever sit still, can ya?" as he stood up, pulling his pants on, and reaching for the boots Josiah held out.

"There's a lot of snow, Nate. Lots! We can build a snowman, slide, or maybe have a snowball fight! Josiah said so!"

Nathan looked over at Josiah, curious, wrestling his almost too small boots onto his feet. Was JD telling the truth? The question must have been written on his face, as Josiah nodded, tossing him his sweater as he finished with his boots.

"C'mon kid. We're due some fun."

~BoB~

Nathan stood near the back of the barn, arms tight across his chest, to combat the fierce wind, grinning at the antics of the two people who had become more than friends in the last few months. Josiah had his arms up over his head and he was stalking towards a shrieking JD, growling out such nonsense that Nathan snorted out a laugh. Josiah claiming to be a snow monster was just beyond ridiculous. His gaze moved to the lopsided snowman they'd first built when they'd exited the barn an hour earlier. The sloppy excuse for a snowman brought a smile to Nathan's face, despite it's look. They had built it together and for whatever reason, that made him happy. The snowman's pine cone nose was starting to droop and Nathan moved over to fix it, then stepped back, surveying the acorn eyes that stared back at him, and the stick mouth that gave the snowman a rather haughty appearance and couldn't help but chuckle. He wondered how it'd look with a hat and he reached up to remove his, when he felt something hit him in the side, just hard enough to sting a little and he turned quickly, his boots almost sliding from their lack of traction. He looked down at the wet ball of mushy snow attached to his coat, and looked back at his far too innocent looking family members.

Josiah stood to his left, arms crossed and a half grin tugging at his reddened-from-the-cold face. JD stood a few yards in front of him, hands tucked into the pockets of his too big coat.

Knowing neither of them was going to give up who threw the snowball, Nathan took two steps forward, watching both his brothers closely, before hitting his knees on the snow covered ground. He grabbed up two handfuls of snow and lobbed them at each brother in turn. JD shrieked again, ducking to the ground for his own ammunition, while the clump of snow Nathan had thrown at Josiah hit the older boy in the leg, despite Josiah having taken numerous steps backwards. Within seconds snowballs filled the air, few actually hitting their intended targets, but the laughter ringing through the cold, crisp air made up for every missed mark. Josiah was backing up, and as he neared the tree line, Nathan tossed another snowball in his direction, and then turned to aim one at JD, who had moved closer to the barn; the younger boy hastily tossing snowballs in the general directions of the older boys as he did.

Nathan grabbed up more handfuls of snow, backing up until he was behind the snowman, ducking and dodging the badly aimed snowballs from JD's side of the field. Nathan threw another one at JD, knocking the younger boys hat from his head and laughing when JD yelled out that that was unfair, then peered around the other side of the snowman looking for Josiah. He was fairly sure that Josiah had thrown the initial ball and he wanted to return the favor, but didn't see his sandy haired brother anywhere. He straightened up, looking as far from the snowman as he could, frowning when he still saw no sign of the burly teen.

"Looking for something, Nate?" Josiah's voice from behind him, startled him enough that he dropped the snowballs he held, but before he could turn around, he felt his collar being pulled and within a second a snowball had been dropped down the inside of his shirt. He yelped, dancing in the snow as he yanked at his shirt, trying to encourage the snow to leave, Josiah's booming laughter only serving to make Nathan want to get him back even more. As soon as the majority of the snow left his shirt, Nathan turned and tackled his still grinning guardian, surprised but thankful when JD showed up beside him, the two of them together taking Josiah to the ground, where a now laughing Nathan took a handful of snow and rubbed it in his laughing brother's face.

**Northern Kentucky Mid March 1876**

JD was gone.  _Again_. According to Josiah, this wasn't the first time the boy had disappeared. At first, Nathan had just been annoyed. But now, he and Josiah had been looking for an hour and he'd gone from thinking his little brother had simply gotten sidetracked, to wondering if it was more than that. He was unable to stop himself from working over every possible state the boy could be in, from being attacked by wildlife to drowning, to hitting his head, being knocked out, to running into some kind of human trouble, narrating each new possibility with more and more fear, that Josiah had just told him to stop. Almost snapped at him, really. Something Josiah had never done before. He knew... _knew_  Josiah was just as scared and concerned as he was, but it didn't shake the feeling of hurt from Nathan's chest. Josiah took two steps away from Nathan, breathing in deep, before turning back to him.

"Nate?" Forcing himself to look up at Josiah, not wanting to give another reason to be snapped at, he looked at a point just past the older boy's ear and asked, "Yeah, Josiah?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm getting really concerned and I spoke without thinking. I apologize Bud."

Nathan had to swallow twice. Josiah hadn't ever called him 'bud' before. He tried to fight the little grin that was forming on his face, but he just couldn't. It wasn't even the apology, Nathan knew that Josiah had every right to be upset about their missing brother...but the simple fact that Josiah considered him worthy of the nickname he had for JD, wreaked havoc on Nathan's emotions. The grin grew bigger and he ducked his head a bit, almost shyly and whispered, "It's all right."

Josiah's arm went around Nate's shoulders and he tugged him close before releasing him with a quick clap to the upper arm.

"C'mon, the kid really couldn't have gotten too far, right?"

Nathan grinned in response and the two headed further into the woods in their search for their little brother.

Nearly a half hour later, he was following behind Josiah, letting the older boy's loud voice do the calling of JD's name, and trying to keep his mind from forming even more tragedies, when Josiah stopped so quickly, Nathan almost ran into his back.

"Hear that?" Josiah asked, veering off the path without waiting an answer, his boots kicking up leaves and crunchy snow bits from the freezing rain they'd had overnight. Nathan hadn't heard anything, but he trudged after Josiah, and  _then_  he heard it.

Just a small noise, but it 'could' be JD and he broke into a run, right behind Josiah, who'd done the same.

Minutes later, the woods opened into a clearing near a raging late winter/early spring creek, the water flowing fiercely and mixed with large chunks of ice. Nathan stopped dead in his tracks, staring at their whirlwind of a brother. He stood on a large rock in the middle of the stream, playing with a stick, in what appeared to be a solitary game of sword fighting. Relief hit him on a level he didn't even know he could reach, but it was quickly chased by frustration and if he was to venture a guess, Josiah was feeling the same. Although, the storm cloud of emotions on their guardian's face was almost scary. Nathan was pretty sure he couldn't match that storm if he tried. He took a step back as Josiah marched to the edge of the stream, his "John Daniel, get over here,  _now,_ " as icy as the stream JD played above. JD looked up in surprise, one booted foot slipping a tad in his abrupt stop and his eyes widened at seeing both his older brothers standing on shore, neither happy. He nodded, dropping the stick into the creek, Nathan sucking in a breath as it disappeared almost instantly. JD hopped carefully from rock to rock and was back on shore in moments. Nathan watched in awe as Josiah stepped close enough to take JD's arm, turned him to the side and swatted his backside once, before turning him back around. The look on JD's face was a mirror of his own, Nathan was sure; every thought he'd had about giving JD a piece of his mind gone in that moment. Apparently, Josiah had it covered.

"Exactly  _what_  were you thinking, John Daniel?!"

Blinking rapidly at the unexpected tears, JD shook his head, his answer sounding more than a bit petulant.

"Just was playing, Josiah! I didn't do nothing wrong!" JD's chin suddenly came up, glaring at Josiah in both surprise and disbelief. "You  _hit_  me!"

Nathan watched as Josiah gave a dry chuckle, before speaking quietly...almost  _icily_  again.

"I swatted you, JD and if I ever catch you doing something like that again, I'll swat you again! Do you know what could've happened if you'd fallen in there?!" Josiah's arm flung out to the side, indicating the creek, "You know better, JD. You also know better than to take off without telling anyone where you're going!"

JD squirmed under the glare Josiah was aiming at him, and began to shift his feet. He dropped his gaze a moment later and kicked at the ground with one foot.

"I'm sorry." he muttered, obviously still upset, but wise enough to know he wasn't in a position to fight Josiah. The older boy's face suddenly softened and he used the hold he had on JD's arm to pull him into a fierce hug.

"You're so dang reckless, John Daniel! You've got to...I..JD, I  _can't_  lose you." Josiah's voice was more than a little emotional and Nathan watched JD's arms snake around their oldest brothers waist and heard the barely audible, "I really am sorry, Josiah."

Josiah nodded, whispering something that Nathan couldn't quite catch. He moved a bit closer, scanning what he could of JD. When the younger boy stepped back from Josiah's hug, he gave a half grin and whispered, "Sorry, Nate."

Nodding, Nathan moved even closer. "You OK, JD? Ya hurt at all?"

JD shook his head. "Naw, was just playing. I'm OK."

Josiah reached out and gently cuffed the boy's head.

"You're lucky you didn't find some other trouble, Bud. I really am thinking about tying you to my side." JD scowled at the veiled threat, and Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. He sure was awful glad he'd found Josiah and JD.

**Northern Kentucky, End of March 1876**

Nathan dropped to the ground, exhausted and in a bit of a huff. After walking through miserable weather for the last 4 days, in what seemed like the middle of nowhere, they all needed a break. It had only been a week since they'd gone on that wild search for JD and they were tired, hungry and fairly miserable. Josiah had finally led them into the woods looking for some kind of shelter. The shell of an old burned out homestead, had been more than they'd expected. Nathan realized that they really could find good in just about anything, even in circumstances that were no where near fair.

Josiah knelt on the ground across from him, digging out a spot to build the fire. JD was leaning against one partially standing wall, watching the snow fall and massaging his arm. His little brother had injured his arm the day before, tripping over a rock and landing hard on a chunk of ice. It was an awfully good thing he hadn't cut it open, since he didn't have any carbolic left. He'd  _asked_  Josiah...frowning, he looked back at JD.

"Is it still hurting ya, JD?"

JD glared at him, making it rather obvious the mood the boy was in. "I'm fine! I ain't a baby, Nate!"

"JD." Josiah's voice was quiet but both younger boys heard the warning in it. JD turned away from his brothers, choosing to ignore them.

Well, if JD was going to be like  _that_ , Nathan sucked in a deep breath and gathered the courage he needed. He really didn't understand why Josiah….it's not as if  _he_  ever asked for unnecessary things, and it was frustrating that he had to ask Josiah about the carbolic... _again_.

~B~

"Josiah, can I please go into town tomorrow and get some more carbolic?" JD's head whipped over to look at his brothers near the campfire. He couldn't believe Nathan was asking again. Josiah had already told him no twice. He knew Nathan wanted it cuz he wanted them to be safe if they got hurt, but he'd never expected Nathan to nag so much about it. He watched from where he stood, as a dark look crossed his oldest brother's face.

"Nathan, we talked about this already. You can wait til the next town." Josiah said the words in a tone that JD was used to hearing, just not directed at Nathan. Nathan's mouth opened, ready to argue, but Josiah rocked back on his heels and held up a finger. "I am aware of what the doctor in the previous town told you, but I am also aware of what the Sheriff in that town said. We aren't going to risk our lives over some carbolic.  _None_  of us are going into town for  _any_  reason. A ranch war isn't something I'm about to put any of us in the middle of. Do you hear me Nathan?"

Fascinated, JD shifted so his back was against the ash ridden wall, raptly watching his brothers response. Nathan's "Yeah," was beyond surly, and it was almost more surprising than the fact he was arguing with Josiah in the first place. Nathan was always...always so  _good_.

" _Nathan_." Josiah intoned the word softly and JD watched as Nathan looked up at their brother and nodded slowly.

Really, JD thought, it only served Nate right anyway. Getting Josiah to tell him he couldn't do stuff...and making him help clean up and not letting him go in the store alone….JD wasn't stupid...he knew Nathan had to be telling Josiah stuff...he hadn't bugged him so much before….if Nate hadn't...He straightened up, a hand going over his mouth. He hadn't said it..he  _hadn't._...didn't even fully think it...he  _didn't_  think that...his brothers... _both_  were the only family he had. He looked over at Nathan again, his brother's glum look as he tossed little rocks into the snow outside the lean to, tugging at JD. He glanced at Josiah, the older boy back to building the fire pit, and he moved slowly over to Nathan. Hesitating only a moment, he dropped to the ground next to the young healer, and immediately leaned against his shoulder. He felt the look Nathan aimed at him, but didn't look at the older boy. He simply pushed his shoulder further into Nathan's, grinning to himself when the healer pushed back. Maybe..maybe Nathan  _didn't_  deserve Josiah getting mad at him. He did only want them to be safe. Just like Josiah wanted them….to be. Oh.  _Oh_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting things are about to happen! ;)

**Early April, 1876**

Nathan watched Josiah as he left the campsite, JD chattering non stop as he followed. Nathan was pretty sure JD had no idea that Josiah was purposefully keeping him close, not just 'wanting company' while they gathered firewood.

He waited until they were completely out of site, then waited just a little bit more. When Josiah had said no again last night, an unusual feeling had filled his belly, and climbed to his chest. It hadn't gone away and thoughts of running to town and coming back as fast as he could kept flittering in and out of his mind like bees did to flowers. They  _needed_  to have whatever medical supplies possible on hand. Why didn't Josiah understand that?

And, why did Josiah get to tell him what to do anyway? And why would folks involved in a range war bother him? He was only going to the doctor's office and right back to camp.  _He_  wasn't JD. It wasn't like he was going to get himself into trouble, and just thinking about it was making him as angry as he'd been before. Picking up a little rock he tossed it into the remaining embers of last night's fire, a small puff of smoke exiting the charred wood as if the fire was letting out a breath. He did it again, thoughts running through his mind like a loose horse now. Josiah let him tend their hurts, knew that Nathan could take care of them. But didn't trust him to get what he needed to be able to do it correctly. Did Josiah truly not understand the  _need_ for the medicine? How quickly folks could get sick...or worse without it? This time Nathan grabbed a chunk of the remaining snow from just outside the lean-to, and chucked it across the small space, watching with satisfaction as it hit the charred wall and slid slowly to the ground. Did Josiah think he knew better than Nathan? Nathan almost snorted at that. Josiah  _didn't_. Didn't know how important it was for a healer to have a full stock of medicine. He jumped to his feet, mind made up, the determination causing him to snag his med bag from where it lay near Josiah's satchel. He tossed it over his shoulder, it thumping him lightly in the back as he took his first few steps away from camp. Josiah didn't know more than he did and when it came to medicine, Nathan was smarter. He was going to  _get_  what he needed to make sure he could take care of his brothers. And it didn't matter none what Josiah thought about it.

xxx

Looking over his shoulder, Nathan sighed, seeing the campsite just behind him. He'd been so upset when he'd left camp, he could've cared less if Josiah had walked in on him leaving. But he hadn't gone far. In the last 10 minutes, he hadn't even made it out of view of their temporary home.

Every time he'd take a few steps forward, he'd pause and then head back a few steps. He wanted...no... _needed_ , to get carbolic. Even if it meant Josiah catching him, but he just couldn't make himself go further than he currently was. He shook his head, shoving everything but his wa- _need_  for the medicine from his mind. Steeling himself for whatever Josiah might say, he ordered his feet to move forward.

And stopped again, 3 steps in. Another second, and he turned for the final time, taking a few steps back towards camp.

"Nathan?"

Startled, Nathan stopped walking and stared at Josiah, who was standing at the edge of their campsite, arms laden with firewood.

His stand in guardian stared back a moment and then quietly asked, "Heading somewhere, Nathan?" the almost stern tone made Nathan take a nervous breath and then shrug. "N..no. Not going anywhere..."

From the look that crossed Josiah's face, Nathan knew Josiah didn't believe him. He swallowed hard, guilt bubbling away in his stomach like forgotten stew on a stove. He wondered if his older brother would yell at him, if he told him what he'd been _thinking_  of doing.

"Where'd ya go, Nate?" JD's confused voice came from behind Josiah and the boy popped up next to the older teen, looking from one brother to the next.

Guilt bubbled over, Nathan's stomach burning with the need to tell Josiah the truth. He fumbled for words but Josiah spoke again before he could.

"Are you ok?" the blonde teen asked, as he handed the firewood he held to JD, saying something to the young teen, that Nathan didn't quite catch.

Josiah didn't  _sound_  mad, but Nathan was still unable to answer, just nodded his head. He watched JD dutifully bringing the armful of wood back into the heart of their camp and suddenly his tongue came loose.

"I...I...was gonna go to town...get...carbolic….b-but never made it further than there." he waved a hand out to the side indicating the road behind him, speaking softly. "We need it, Josiah. I wouldn't….I didn't….But...I couldn't do it." Nathan trailed off, staring at the ground.

xxx

Josiah studied Nathan for the span of a few seconds, watching the guilt pour off the teen in waves. He took a few steps closer, and spoke, his tone stern but not angry.

"Look at me, Nathan."

Nathan dragged his eyes to meet Josiah's, looking a bit startled by the look the older teen wore, even though as he began speaking again, his tone was just stern as it had been prior.

"Is this something I need to worry about?"

Nathan's head tipped to the side and he gave a slight frown.

"I don't...know…what?"

"Do I need be concerned you're going to run off any time you think you know more than me?" Josiah asked the question softly, but the demand for an honest answer was there, and he knew that Nathan understood the question.

Nathan shook his head and again met Josiah's eyes. "No sir. Wasn't right o' me. I understand why you said to wait. I just...I was..." unable to finish, the teen looked back at his booted toe that was drawing circles in the half thawed dirt of the road.

"Impatient?" Josiah said, finishing the sentence for him. Without looking up, Nathan nodded and Josiah shook his head, reaching out to set a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Nathan glanced up at him, and Josiah tipped his head towards camp, and a fairly anxious looking JD.

"Hungry?"

Nathan nodded, "Yessir."

"Then let's eat."

**South Eastern Indiana, End of April 1876**

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief as he crested the top of the hill and the large town below came into view. He could see the activity even from this distance and hope swelled in his chest that they'd be able to find work and provisions here. He shimmied out of the sweater he was wearing, the weather finally taking a turn towards spring, and then looked behind him, watching Josiah and JD a moment. JD hadn't slept well the night before, Nathan fairly certain it was from lack of proper sleeping arrangements, and their youngest was slow moving and a bit grumpy. He turned back to look down over the town again, hoping... _praying_  for good things here.

*BoB*

A dark haired teen stepped out of the mercantile, and headed to the saloon, where he was sure his friend was. Though how he managed that, he'd yet to figure out. Every time he tried, he was chased out, and told to come back when he was older. He heard thundering on the boardwalk and looked up from his musings, to see a kid racing towards him. he sidestepped to not get run over and watched as the kid seemed to suddenly lose his footing all together and was about to hit the ground face first. On pure instinct, he reached out and snagged the kid by the arm, jerking him back upright. The kid's hat tumbled to the ground and he looked up, in both fear and indignation, but the look only caused the teen to chuckle. He ruffled the boys dark hair, saying, "Careful there, Cub. Liable to hurt yourself."

The kid shook free of his hold and reached down to grab his hat. He slammed it on his head, and looked behind him warily. He looked back at the teen, and gave a little grin.

"I'm JD Dunne." He said with a grin and thrust his hand out for the older boy to shake. The teen grinned, and shook the kids hand.

"M' names Buck, Cub." A frown crossed the boys face.

"Not a Cub!" he yelped indignantly, to which Buck just laughed.

"Whatcha running from?" He asked, looking down the boardwalk himself.

"Nuthin'" JD muttered. "I gotta go...Josiah..." the kid trailed off, looking concerned, and then brightened again,

"Maybe I'll see you again?" Buck nodded, playfully knocking the kids hat to the ground again.

"Maybe, but get rid of that thing. Its ugly." JD huffed, though there was a grin peeking through a moment later. He grabbed his hat a second time, and took off, yelling "Bye Buck!" over his shoulder.

Buck shook his head, and continued the way he'd been going originally. The closer he got to the saloon, the louder the noise inside seemed to be and the more nervous he felt. He wouldn't...his friend couldn't have..they'd only been in town an hour! Then again, how well did he really know the other teen? They'd only been traveling together a few months. He knew the older boy carried deep secrets, that he had no intention of sharing. Buck was certain they were what drove him to drink.

"Boy, you'd best get on out of here!" At that yell, Buck ran into the saloon, eyes scanning for his friend. He found him at the bar, and he knew he was spoiling for a fight. The older boy's body language spoke volumes, tense and fists clenched. Buck ran to him, ignoring the yell from somewhere else telling him to get out, and grabbed the older boy by the arm.

"C'mon, Chris! We gotta go!" He managed to pull him as far as the bat wing doors, before the older boy started fighting back, and then it was too late. Chris yanked free and threw a punch at the first person he saw, and before anyone could react, a gun shot went off. Buck looked behind him, horror etched across his face when he realized a Deputy was standing in the doorway, a smoking gun aimed at the ceiling. Chris had frozen at the gun shot as well, and began backing away from the person he'd punched. The Deputy stepped inside, holstered his gun and grabbed Buck by the shirt, then Chris. He looked at the bartender, and said, "These two?"

At the mans nod, the Deputy turned, asking no other questions, just pulling the boys with him, out of the saloon.

xxx

JD sat on a bench outside the saloon, knowing this was a good place to make a little money, and was startled by the gunshot. Curious, he stood up and peered in the saloon window, his eyes widening in surprise. He followed the action, watching in slight horror as Buck and a boy he didn't know, were dragged out of the saloon and down the boardwalk. It only took a moment for JD to bolt down the boardwalk in the other direction, yelling, "Josiah!" at the top of his lungs.

Josiah looked at Nathan and gave a half grin. Nathan grinned back. They both heard JD yelling, but with this boy, anything was yell worthy, and it didn't necessarily mean anything was happening.

"Josiah! Nate! You gotta come! C'mon!" JD skidded into their makeshift camp and grabbed Josiah by the arm, tugging for all he was worth. The eighteen yr old grinned down at the twelve year old.

"What's the problem, JD?" He asked with a smile, pushing the boys hair out of his eyes with his free hand.

"Jo-siiiaah! C'mon! They need your help!" Josiah frowned, and with another glance at Nathan, asked "Who, JD?"

"Buck and 'nother boy! They were in the saloon! A deputy's got 'em! C'mon!"

All humor gone, Josiah pulled his arm free of JD's hold, and turned the boy to face him. "What were you doing at the saloon, John Daniel?" The tone of Josiah's voice caused JD to gulp nervously, but he pushed past it.

"I'm sorry, Josiah, honest! But they're in trouble! C'mon, please!?"

Again looking over at Nathan, Josiah sighed.

"We're not done talking about this, JD. But...show me."

JD turned to race back into town, grabbing Nathan's hand and practically dragging him, Josiah walking alongside, his long legs easily matching the boys pace.

"Josiah, c'mon! The Deputy has 'em!" JD repeated his earlier worries at a half yell, tugging Nathan up the steps to the jail, as loud voices from inside reached their ears. Josiah's voice stopped him just outside the door.

"JD, Nathan, wait out here." Nathan stopped walking, jerking JD to an abrupt stop.

"Stay out here. I mean it, JD." Josiah said, gently moving the boy to the side and going into the jail.

The Deputy, a man in his mid thirties, with dark stringy hair, held two boys in their mid teens...Josiah guessed older than Nathan but younger than himself, and the older of the two was struggling against the hold the man had on him, while the younger was doing everything he could to talk the man out of putting them in a cell. Not quite sure why he was about to do...anything, Josiah opened his mouth.

"Boys! That's enough!" His loud, rumbly voice cut through everything that was happening. The younger boy's mouth dropped open, and he stared at Josiah, blue eyes wide. The older boy, dark blonde hair peaking out from under a dark hat, gave him a blue eyed glare. The Deputy frowned, giving the older boy a shake when he tried to pull away again.

"Who're you?" He demanded, glaring at Josiah as fiercely as he had been at the boys.

Josiah put on a smile. "My name's Josiah. I didn't mean to lose sight of the boys. Can you release them to me?" He did his best not to lie, while using words that were helpful, even though they didn't necessarily pertain to  _these_  boys. The Deputy continued to glare at him. He looked from Josiah to the two boys in his clutches.

"They shouldn't be in the saloon." The Deputy said fiercely. Josiah glared at the boys in return, needing to make this look good.

"No, they definitely should not have been. Was any damage done? Do they owe anything? We are leaving today. I'll make sure they don't go back in the saloon.  _Any_  saloon." Josiah's statement and look had the younger of the two gulping nervously. The older just continued to glare. The Deputy looked at the older boy, then Josiah and back to the younger boy. He suddenly pushed the younger boy towards Josiah.

"This one punched someone. He should stay." He said, keeping his hold on the older boy. Josiah quickly grabbed the younger boy, before he could take off.

"Sir, with all due respect, we're leaving town today. Wouldn't it make more sense for them to be out of your hair completely? Let me take him."

The older boy opened his mouth as if to argue that point, when the younger one moved as close as he could to the older, with Josiah's hand on his arm, and said, "Chris, Josiah might yell at us, but it's better'n jail."

The boy looked back at Josiah, with puppy dog eyes that could rival JD's, and Josiah had to hold back a grin. This kid, Buck he figured, from JD's earlier rambling, took playing along, to a whole new level. Little devil.

"Hey, I didn't say I was letting him go!" The Deputy said, though it seemed he realized it may be his best option. He looked at Josiah again and angrily stated, "If I let him go, you leave town.  _Now_. Not later,  _now_."

Not knowing how quickly the Deputy may change his mind or if they'd get a second chance, Josiah jerked his head yes, while his mind ran circles around the fact that they hadn't gotten a thing to eat or been able to look for work here. Then again, with the people in this town, maybe that wasn't a bad thing. He reached forward and latched onto Chris's arm, glad he now had names for both the boys, and pulled him close to himself, causing the Deputy to release his hold. Josiah began backing out of the jail, his eyes on the Deputy the whole time, thankful that neither boy was currently fighting him. As he neared the door, he felt a slight tremor run through Buck, and without really thinking about it, he pulled him into his side, holding him tight, with an arm across his upper chest, as he moved the trio out the door. Once outside, JD immediately began yammering, but one look at Josiah's face caused the boy to stop, his concern evident in that he suddenly seemed speechless.

"We're leaving, now." Josiah said, without releasing Chris or Buck. He headed back towards their campsite, Nathan and JD following along behind.

"Chris's got a horse." Buck spoke as they stopped next to the boys belongings. Josiah didn't dare let go of Chris's arm yet.

"Get him and bring him here." He said, releasing his hold on Buck. The boy turned and grinned at him.

"Thank you, mister! M' names Buck."

Josiah grinned, and pointed at JD, "Yes, JD informed us you were in trouble." Buck looked at JD as if just realizing he was there.

"Well, hey Cub. Thanks a bunch!" He said, reaching out to knock JD's hat off again. JD backed up quick, with a frown that barely covered his grin.

"Not a Cub!" He yelped, trying to right his hat. Josiah snorted, and Nathan gave a half shrug.

"Well, actually JD, you do kind of act like one."

JD whirled to glare at Nathan, "I do not!" He argued, crossing his arms indignantly.

Buck laughed softly at the scene and then moved off to retrieve Chris's horse, Josiah warning quietly, "Come right back here please." Buck stopped and slid a glance at Chris, who hadn't said a word or looked up since they left the jail, then grinned at Josiah.

"Course! Don't wanna stay 'round this place anyway." Josiah wasn't fooled by the act, he was fairly certain something was amiss, but he smiled and just said, "Hurry."

Buck gave a nod and moved off. Unsure what to do with Chris, Josiah took a quick glance behind him, pleased to see that despite JD still bickering with Nathan about not being a Cub, the older boy was moving around the small site, packing up. He made a mental note to thank Nathan later and looked back at Chris.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly. The Deputy, from what he'd seen, had been pretty rough with Chris. No answer. Josiah shifted around without letting Chris go, so that he could look at the teen better.

"Despite what I said at the jail house, I know I can't "make" you stay with us - I would never do that anyway, but I do believe that it'd be in your best interests, yours and Buck's, to leave this town with us today."

The teen suddenly looked up at him, blue eyes a bit glazed and very guarded, now that Josiah could see them up close.

"Kid can do what he wants." The gruff voice surprised Josiah as much as the statement itself. It was clear from Buck's actions that he cared about Chris, so Josiah wondered if Chris really didn't care about Buck or if it was something else. Either way, Josiah didn't like it. He narrowed his eyes.

"Be that as it may, you're both welcome to come with us. And, Chris?" The boy had gone back to looking at his feet, but Josiah saying his name brought his gaze, now angry, back up.

"Buck's what, 15? Even if you don't need him, he did what he could to keep you out of that jail cell. That's worth something." It was as if something snapped and Josiah realized immediately this may have been what was amiss earlier, as Chris pushed back against Josiah's words.

"I don't need your help!" Chris's angry words would've been a surprise if Josiah hadn't been expecting an outburst. JD stopped and stared and Nathan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the campsite. Josiah didn't answer, just studied Chris for a moment, noting that Buck was returning with the horse.

"You don't have to "need" us. But for the moment, at least pretend that Buck needs you. Do not leave him stranded."

Josiah let go of Chris's arm and walked around him to smile at Buck.

"This is Pony." Buck's grin was full of pride, as if the horse belonged to him. Tickled, Josiah patted the black horse's nose.

"Nathan and JD have finished packing up. Are you ready?" He asked gently. He continued to pat the horse, and as he looked the horse over noticed the scabbard and a rifle hanging from one side. He thanked God the boy hadn't had  _that_  while he was in the saloon. Buck nodded, but looked over at Chris, troubled.

"Chris coming?" Buck's voice was soft….worried, and he looked from Chris to Josiah, a bit lost.

Josiah stopped patting Pony, and gave a glance over his shoulder at Chris, who had been glaring at Josiah's back and was unable to hide it before the older boy saw.

"I don't know.  _Is_  Chris coming?" He asked, directing his question towards Chris, then looking back at Buck. He opened his mouth, about to console Buck if needed, when he heard storming footsteps behind him. Chris appeared to Josiah's right, but Josiah said nothing, as the boy grabbed the reins from Buck with a bit more force than necessary, and growled, "Can't stay here!"

Buck grinned, giving Josiah an indication that this was normal behavior for Chris. Didn't mean that Josiah had to like it though.

"C'mere Cub!" You can ride with me!" Buck yelled out, breaking the uncomfortable air that had settled over the camp a bit before. JD pulled free from the hold Nathan had on him, and raced across the small open space, almost slamming into Buck.

"Can I Josiah?! Can I?" He asked, bouncing up and down. Josiah looked at Chris, as there was no need to say anything. Chris glared at him, then looked at Buck and JD, and turned away. He tossed the reins back to Buck, and reached down to grab one of the sacks that Nathan had packed up. Josiah had to grin.

"Go ahead, JD. Be careful." Buck grabbed JD under the arms to pick him up, and once JD's foot got purchase in the stirrup, the youngster pulled himself the rest of the way up. Buck easily got up behind him.

Josiah watched Chris for another moment, thinking if the boy was younger, he'd likely be chuckling over the tantrum he was obviously throwing, but at this stage it was a mite more heartbreaking than funny. Nathan too, was warily watching Chris, as he picked up the other sack from the ground and looked over at Josiah.

"Thank you Nathan." Nathan grinned in return and fell into step beside Josiah, Chris trailing behind them, as the five headed out of town.


	6. Chapter 6

**South Eastern Indiana, End of April 1876 (3 days after they meet Chris and Buck )**

Chris sat on a hollowed out log near the stream they were camped near. He took a sidelong glance around and then behind him. Josiah had taken Buck and JD into town and last he knew Nathan was at their camp, making some herbs or plant something to go with whatever Josiah was able to get for dinner.

He didn't want anyone to know...Chris looked around again, then rolled up his sleeve. Wincing as he gently touched the bruise on his upper arm, Chris shook his head. Of all the stupid things to do, punching someone. And, that Deputy...it's not like he had a gun or something. He grinned suddenly, well, he hadn't had one  _on_  him.

Torn between berating himself and annoyed that he was hurt at all, he didn't hear anything going on around him. He rolled his sleeve back down and then hauled his pant leg up to his knee. Muttering a curse, he looked at the gash on his upper calf. He'd washed it every chance he got, and had thought it was getting better, but three days into the travel with Josiah and he realized pretty quick it wasn't. It was getting harder to walk like there was nothing wrong, and he bit back a curse as he took the rag that he had doused in the stream and stuck it on the wound.

"Don't!" Nathan rushed up, from where, Chris had no idea, and grabbed the rag from him, tossing it far across the stream before Chris could even form a response. By the time he had realized what was happening Nathan was in front of him on his knees, gently touching the gash. Chris's snapping order to leave him alone was cut off by his own hissing intake of air as Nathan touched a spot that was surprisingly sore.

"Don't touch me!" Chris ground out after the rolling pain had moved through his leg enough he could talk. The younger boy ignored his words.

"We need to get back to camp, Chris. This is infected."

"I  _said_ , don't-"

"Now Chris!" Nathan snapped half angrily, half urgently, as he got up and grabbed Chris by the hand, trying to tug him to his feet. Shocked into silence, Chris just glared.  _No one_ talked to him that way.  _No one_. But Nathan met his glare with one of his own.

"You want to lose that leg?" He demanded, when Chris didn't budge. Chris's gaze snapped to Nathan's face, searching. Nathan seemed to understand. He nodded, pointing at the wound.

"It needs to be cleaned Chris. It needs...I've got what it needs, but it's back at camp. C'mon." Nathan avoided telling Chris he'd only made it worse with his own administrations, knowing that would do nothing but aggravate the older teen. He waited while Chris processed his words, and then hid a relieved sigh when Chris grunted, stood up, and headed towards camp.

Chris slowly trudged behind Nathan, partly out of pain, but mostly because he couldn't figure out why in the world he was letting some fourteen year old order him around. He paused and looked at the back of Nathan's head as the younger boy cleared the way for Chris by holding back a large branch that dangled across the barely trodden path the boys were on. Sighing, Chris made himself move, and gave a half nod of thanks as he passed Nathan.

He supposed, "that" was the reason. The why he was doing what this kid told him. Nathan. All he currently cared about was helping Chris. And...no, there was no and. He shook his head, annoyed with the thoughts that were filling his mind. He felt Nathan move past him and the boy did it again, this time removing half a large rotted log so Chris wouldn't have to step over it. It was a bit of overkill, and Chris almost chuckled. He'd made it "to" the stream without help.

Help. There was that word again.

No one helped Chris. He didn't need  _help_. Except Josiah had, a voice in the back of his brain spoke. And now, Nathan. Trying again to ignore the voice in his thoughts, he watched Nathan, as they came into camp and the boy headed for the small canvas bag that held his med supplies. Nathan turned and pointed to a large moss covered rock.

"Sit." He ordered, rummaging through the bag. Chris stiffened at the order, but took a few steps before pausing, looking suspiciously at what Nathan held in his hands.

"What's that?" He demanded, aware that he sounded about as young as JD when Nathan grinned at him before saying, "It'll sting, but it's gotta be done."

"What's got to be done?" Chris stood halfway between Nathan and the rock he'd been told to sit on, still looking warily at Nathan's hands. Nathan gave Chris a sympathetic smile as he turned to kneel near the rock, setting a canteen, a few rags and a small bottle on the ground, then cutting another strip of cloth with one of his knives. He didn't answer Chris, though he did look over his shoulder at him and then looked back at the rock pointedly. Sighing, Chris moved to the rock and after another hesitation, sat gingerly on the edge, watching Nathan's every move with an attempt at a glare.

Moving quickly, with practiced hands, Nathan rolled up Chris's pant leg up and before Chris could even attempt a refusal, he began. He tipped the canteen and poured water over the injury, using a rag to wipe at the oozing, red rimmed gash. Hearing Chris's sharp intake of breath, Nathan spoke without looking at the older teen, "Gotta get the dirt out. Body can't heal if it ain't clean." Minutes later, again without preempt or warning, he poured whatever was in the bottle directly on the wound.

Chris swore viciously, then yelped, "What is that!?", in a tone two octaves higher than his normal voice. Nathan didn't answer straight away, simply continued his administrations. Chris watched, eyes glued to the healer, as the younger teen put together a poultice. He sucked in another breath as it was applied. When Nathan moved on to bandage the wound, Chris cursed under his breath, waiting for the excess pain to wear off.

"Carbolic." Nathan finally spoke as he finished bandaging Chris's leg. "It helps take care of the infection." he added, gathering up his supplies, before standing. "I'll have to check it again tomorrow." Chris shook his head fiercely, not so much arguing with Nathan, but in denial.

"Got to Chris. Can't afford not too."

**BoB**

Frowning, he looked over Nathan's head and across the fire at Chris. The slightly younger boy sat on a downed tree, well away from the campfire, but within their campsite.

"Just how bad is it?" He asked Nathan quietly, as he turned away from the healer to pick up the satchel that now carried their dishware and handed Nathan a few of each.

"Bad enough," Nathan replied just as softly, moving away from Josiah to set the dishes and cups near the fire. Josiah followed the healer to the fire and did the same, before they both stepped away from the fire to continue their conversation.

"It was infected. Swelling up...dirty." Nathan paused to glance at Josiah, knowing his stand in guardian wasn't overly fond of the extra details that he found fascinating. When Josiah simply nodded, Nathan continued, "Ain't a new gash, prob'ly happened a few days before we met him. He'll be ok long as he lets me tend him."

Josiah gave a soft snort and rubbed his hand across Nathan's tight curls before the younger teen could move away. "You gonna let it get worse, now that you know about it?" he asked when Nathan moved back near his side. The incredulous look Nathan shot Josiah had another snort escaping the sandy haired Preacher's son.

"Course not! Chris's gonna be fine," the words were soft, but almost growled and Josiah smiled, heading back towards the fire.

"Good. Go collect Buck and JD, would you? They're right at the stream, washing up." Josiah called softly over his shoulder, not seeing Nathan's nod, but knowing the teen would do as asked.

Stopping at the fire, Josiah stoked it a smidge and flipped the fish that were in the crude pan over. He stood there quietly a moment longer, then moved to where Chris sat, leaning against a large tree trunk a few feet from black clad teen. He crossed his arms loosely over his chest, contemplating what to say.

"Nathan tell you?" Chris's words came across the small space between them, slightly startling the burly young man. He recovered quickly and nodded. "He did. Why didn't you?"

Shifting on the log to look in Josiah's direction, Chris simply shrugged. "No need."

"Nathan seems to think there was. He was concerned."

"I can take care of myself." Chris's words were no surprise to Josiah.

Nodding, he spoke softly. "I don't doubt that. But, I do think Nathan knows what he's doing and you'd be wise to let him help." Josiah straightened, stretching slightly.

"Kid don't take no for an answer." The words were likely meant to sound angry, but the tiny bit of petulance Josiah could hear had him fighting the smile that sprang to his face.

"Yeah, Nathan's rather determined." Chris nodded, offering no further comment.

Another moment of silence and then Josiah could hear JD's voice calling his name. Catching Chris's eye, he grinned and tipped his head towards the campfire.

"Fish is almost ready. Gonna eat?" Josiah watched as Chris slowly got to his feet, and let out a relieved sigh when the younger teen nodded after a moment. "Good. C'mon, then."

**BoB**

**Early May SW Indiana 1876**

Chris sat next to the campfire, injured leg stretched out in front of him. The wound on his calf was healing much more rapidly than he'd expected it too. It'd only been six days and Nathan had pronounced that morning that he'd only need to check it at night now. If only he hadn't cut up his dang leg! Chris felt his annoyance warring with the gratefulness that currently resided in a tiny bottom corner of his heart. Stuffing both to the back of his mind, he shifted to the side to grab a stick that lay next to the fire. Wielding it like a sword, he stretched out his arm from his spot on the ground to stoke the dwindling flames into a more welcome heat.

Josiah was in town with Nathan, looking for work, but Chris knew they'd be back soon. Josiah was like clockwork, always back to camp before sundown.

With Nathan's insistence that Chris rest as much as possible, there wasn't much else to do but watch. He'd learned a lot in a few days time about a teen not much older than he was, but much more in control. Josiah handled everything that came at him with an ease that Chris knew he had no way of matching. Food, shelter, clothes. Chris frowned. The Preacher just did it all, didn't he? Frustration hit him again and he stabbed at the fire with the stick he still held, glad that for the moment, it was quiet.

But, it shouldn't be quiet. Chris looked around the campsite. Nothing. Getting his good knee under him, he got to his feet, tossing the stick he held into the fire, flames licking at it and sucking it into the charred remains of the others of its kind.

When Josiah had headed to town earlier, he'd told Chris to keep JD in camp and Buck close by. They'd come through the town the day before and it had appeared to be a rough and tumble mining town.

"Buck! JD?" He turned slowly, a sinking feeling hitting his chest when neither boy answered him. How had the two disappeared from sight so quick? Why couldn't the two just do as they were told?

Honestly, it wasn't like either of them hadn't been on their own before, the little brat for quite awhile if he understood the story he'd overheard JD telling Buck. They'd be alright, he was sure. JD had been on the trail with Josiah for quite some time, and Buck wasn't a little kid….

**BoB**

"JD, whatever you saw's gone by now." Buck sounded slightly frustrated as he jumped a fallen log and came to stand next to JD. The younger boy was peering through a bush, pushing the newly budding branches away from his face. Buck snagged the back of JD's overalls and gave a pull.

"But, Buck! It was a lizard I think! We don't got lizards in Boston, you know, but I think that's what it was….doncha wanna see it Buck? Have you seen a lizard before?" JD tugged back against Buck's hold, dropping to his knees in front of the bush when Buck released the overall straps.

"C'mon Cub, let's go."

"But, Buck! I know I saw it! It ran over here….somewhere." JD trailed off as he got to his feet. He looked around the thick set of trees and bushes they stood in, looking far more confused than Buck thought he had the right too. "Where are we?" JD murmured softly, as he turned in a slow circle.

"How am I s'posed to know!" Buck said, annoyance tinging his voice. "I turn around for two seconds and the next thing I know, you're chasing something and yelling at me to come!" Buck shook his head, this time snagging the younger boy by the arm.

"We gotta get back, JD. I don't need the Preacher mad at me." Letting himself be pulled away, JD giggled. Buck calling Josiah, 'Preacher', always made him laugh.

"Josiah ain't gonna hurt ya none, Buck."

Buck snorted, tugging JD back over the fallen log he'd jumped and doing the best he could to retrace their steps through the unfamiliar forest.

"First time for everything, Cub. C'mon."

**BoB**

"BUCK!" Chris moved to the edge of the campsite and hollered for the younger boy a second time. He was fairly certain he'd locate Buck quicker than the brat, if the boys weren't together. He looked up at the sky, concern that Josiah would get back before the boys did growing bigger than he liked. He didn't care what Josiah thought, not really. But losing the brawny teen's younger brother was likely a good way to see a side of him Chris would rather not see. He moved back to the fire, doing his best to bank it a bit, in case he was gone longer than he planned. Turning, he headed into the forest that surrounded the clearing of their camp.

**BoB**

"Have ya seen lizards before Buck? Have ya? I wouldn't-a gone chasing nothing that wasn't important, ya know? I like the woods out here, they aren't like Boston. Not at all! Buck, do you know where the campsite is? I don't remember this at all, I wonder if…"

"Cub, you wouldn't-a seen nuthin' the way you was running. I think we're almost back. Can you quit jabberin' a minute? I really don't want Josiah to think I lost ya or nuthin'."

"I'm not jabberin'! I'm just talkin'! What's jabberin' anyway, Buck? Is it fun? I told you Josiah ain't gonna hurt ya none, what're you worried about?" JD trailed behind Buck as the dark haired older boy retraced what he figured were their steps from earlier. "Josiah's the best, you'd like him an awful lot if you tried, he made sure you and Chris weren't in no trouble, and he makes sure we got food, Josiah…"

"CUB!" Buck stopped walking and closed his eyes, breathing for just a moment before turning to look at JD. The boy was staring at Buck, hazel eyes wide in surprise.

Sighing, Buck gently punched JD's shoulder. "Sorry, Cub. Didn't mean ta yell. I just need ya to be quiet a moment, alright?"

**BoB**

Chris paused in his trek through the woods, sure he'd heard….

"CUB!"

Well not that, but that was definitely music to his ears. Turning sharply on his heel, Chris moved through the brush and skinny trees, glad to know the boys weren't that far from camp. With any luck, they'd get back before Josiah.

**BoB**

JD nodded, still wide eyed, and Buck grinned, ruffling the boy's dark hair. Taking a deep breath, he looked around, trying to figure out where to go next, when the unmistakable sound of Chris's voice cut through the otherwise quiet forest.

"BUCK!"

Buck tossed another grin at JD, calling back to Chris and heading in the direction of the older boy's voice, JD following slowly. Chris sounded  _mad_  and  _not_ like Josiah mad. His feet were dragging by the time he made it to where Chris and Buck were, Chris's angry voice making JD slow even more _._

"Where the heck were you? Josiah told you to stay near camp, Buck!" Buck nodded in response, half a grin still on his face, as if unphased by his friend's anger.

"I know Chris, but the Cub thought he saw something exciting and he ran off, so I followed. Didn't get far, and we're back now!" Buck slid a glance back at JD and looked back to Chris, willing him to calm down.

"Yeah, well the kid shouldn't-a left either, Buck!" Chris shot back, the look Buck had given him only calming him slightly. Reaching out to take Buck by the shoulder, Chris pulled him forward, eyeing JD with a frown as well.

"C'mon. Back to camp. You too, Brat."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued adventures, and some animal magnetism. ;)

**Minutes later-**

 

“Of all the...can’t follow orders worth nuthin’.....chasin’ after lizards,” Chris grumbled under his breath as he worked his way back through the brush and trees. Buck and JD trailed behind him, the younger boy casting worried glances from Buck to Chris. Grinning despite his own concerns, Buck chucked JD’s shoulder. “Everything’s gonna be fine, Cub. Promise.”

 

JD shook his head. “Josiah’s gonna be mad, Buck.” He whispered the words but they both heard the rumble of frustration from Chris at the mention of Josiah.

 

“Should-a stayed put!” Chris tossed it over his shoulder as he stepped back into camp, stopping so quickly Buck had to sidestep to not run into his back.

 

Josiah and Nathan stood across the campsite from the boys, bread and apples in the younger boy’s arms, a parcel in Josiah’s. For a moment, the two oldest just stared at each other across the small, but still hot fire, no one moving.  “Everyone all right?” Josiah spoke first, setting his parcel down next to where Pony was tethered, and turning back to level a look on the boys as he waited for an answer.

 

“We’re fine, Josiah! Right, Cub?” Buck’s too loud voice from just behind Chris had the blonde haired teen glaring at him before looking back to an expectant Josiah. 

 

“The Brat took off after a lizard!” Chris snapped the words out and crossed his arms over his chest, defiant in his nervousness. His outburst caused Nathan to look up from where he’d sat down near the fire, and the healer began to look warily from Chris to Josiah.

 

Stepping further into camp, Josiah crooked a finger at the two boys hovering behind the dark clad teen, “JD, c’mere. You too, Buck.” He spoke softly, and then looked back at Chris. “His name is  _ JD _ . And if you’d been doing what I asked  _ you _ , we probably wouldn’t be having this discussion.” Josiah left the words hanging in the air as Buck and JD came to a stop in front of him. He studied the two a moment, Buck trying to look less worried than he was, JD biting his lip and shifting from foot to foot, unable to stop moving no matter what. Another second and the burly teen’s posture relaxed.

 

“I understand that a lizard is a pretty tempting desire, when you haven’t seen one before. And while I’m guessing you were simply trying to stay with JD, it doesn’t make it right, Buck. I’m  _ not  _ happy that either of you left camp. I need you both to  _ think _ before you do something like that again. You, JD, definitely know better. It’s not the first time we’ve had this discussion, is it?” Looking expectantly down at the younger boy in front of him, Josiah reached out to tip the silent boy’s chin up. “John Daniel?”

 

“Yeah, Josiah. I know.” Josiah frowned a bit at JD’s answer and was about to call the boy on the slight surly tone he heard, when words spilled out of the younger boy,  “But, Josiah! It was all green and sorta brown too, and when I tried to grab it, it ran! And it ran so fast! I couldn’t see it and I tried to chase after it and I even yelled for Buck to come, cuz I bet he hasn’t seen one neither! I ran right into the woods, but-”

 

“You  _ left _ camp!” Chris repeated his angry words and they were backed by a glare that JD shrank away from, leaning into Josiah’s side. 

 

“Nate, can you go grab a bit more firewood?” Josiah spoke softly, his arm around JD’s shoulders. He was looking at Chris, but could hear Nathan getting to his feet from just behind him.

 

“Sure, Josiah,” Nathan replied, voice soft. When he no longer could hear Nathan’s footsteps, Josiah’s free hand moved to rest on Buck’s shoulder and he steered them around the fire and away from where Chris stood, arms crossed, still glaring.

 

“You worried Chris. And had I come back to camp and none of you were here, I would’ve been more than a little worried myself. I think you should apologize to Chris.  _ Both _ of you.” 

 

Beyond relieved that there’d been no scorching lecture, Buck nodded earnestly and turned, about to head over to Chris.

 

“Buck?” Freezing for all of a second, the normally outgoing youth looked nervously back over his shoulder.

 

“Yessir?”

 

“Please help Nathan with the firewood after.” Josiah watched the boy visibly relax again and he couldn’t help but grin.

 

“ ‘Course, Josiah!” the relief in the words had Josiah shaking his head gently, before looking back to JD.   

 

“So, did you find it?” Josiah asked, as he reached out to ruffle JD’s hair.  A little grin broke across JD’s face, but he shook his head.

 

“No, but it was the niftiest looking creature, Josiah!” JD exclaimed, as he threw an arm out towards where Buck stood near Chris, talking quietly, “Buck said we’d gone too far and we had to come back….Buck told me I was jabbering, but I wasn’t! What’s jabbering, Josiah? I don’t know why I couldn’t look a few more minutes, betcha Nate’s never seen a lizard either!”

 

“You would’ve worried Chris even more, JD, that’s why you needed to come back, not to mention myself. I’m sure we’ll run across more lizards as we travel. And, jabbering is talking a lot. Which you’re doing a grand amount of. Go apologize to Chris, and then I want you to to see to Pony.”

 

“But Josiah, he’s mad at me and-”

 

“You’ll both be fine, John Daniel. Go on.” Josiah’s voice left no room for arguing and the dark haired youngster turned, kicking at the dirt beneath his feet as he slowly made his way over to Chris. He passed Buck without even looking at him. Josiah smiled at Buck as the gangly teen walked by him, gently cuffing his shoulder. 

 

“Thank you.” Josiah’s gentle words had Buck ducking his head, a tiny grin playing at his mouth, as he made his way out of camp in search of Nathan.

 

**Mid May, SW Indiana 1876**

 

“Josiah, please?!” JD’s eyes were wide as could be and he held tightly to the beat up hat in his hands. Josiah looked from JD to Buck who stood just behind the twelve year old. The teen looked about as young as JD at the moment, a big grin on his face, eyes sparkling excitedly.

 

“I’ll be real careful with him, Sir, honest!” Josiah almost laughed at the shaggy headed youth.

 

“You can stop calling me ‘sir’, Buck.” Josiah paused, with a shake of his head, “I’m just Josiah. I trust you,” he did too, even in the short time they’d been together. Not quite two weeks, but the boy had slid right into their family, and Josiah knew he wasn’t going anywhere. Chris, on the other hand….

 

“Jo-siiiaaaaahhhh!!” JD’s whine had the dark blonde teen grinning down at his overall clad brother, ruffling his hair as he looked back at Buck.

 

“JD, though, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, has a bit of a penchant for getting himself into troubling conditions.”

 

“I don’t either!!!” JD yelped, slapping his hat against his leg in his annoyance.

 

“Ya do.” Nathan added his two cents, as he walked by with an armful of dried herbs. Sidetracked, JD glared at Nathan’s back for a moment, before the curiosity over took him and he jogged over to where Nathan was kneeling next to the fire.

 

“Can I help ya, Nate? Can I? What is this stuff? Are we gonna eat it? What’s that? Why’s it look so strange? Can I touch it?”

 

Buck threw a half grin at Josiah and the older teen returned it. “He’s kind of like a squirrel, huh? Always running to and fro?” The teen’s question had a laugh bursting out of Josiah, and unable to stop himself, the blonde reached out to ruffle Buck’s hair.

 

“Yeah, Kid, he sure is.” Josiah paused to look over at Nathan. The healer was explaining something to JD, who while listening, was fidgeting and bouncing on his knees. “You can take him fishing, Buck.”

 

Eyes widening, the fifteen year old gaped a moment and then asked, “I can?” 

 

Chuckling again, Josiah nodded. “I meant it when I said I trust you. The stream’s not far. Chris should be back any minute, and he can help finish things up here.”

 

“But I thought….you said...the Cub….” the dark haired youngster trailed off, his regular upbeat personality slightly knocked sideways, “People don’t….thanks, Josiah.” The final words of the sentence came softly and Josiah nodded in understanding. Yeah, trust wasn’t something easily given, but they were a family and trust was all they had.

 

**End of May SW Indiana 1876**

 

"Thank ya, Miss.” Buck winked at the girl behind the counter and took the small bag she handed over to him. She smiled in return but said nothing, simply watching the dark haired teen with the winning smile.

 

"You work'n all day?" He asked next, leaning one hip against the counter, his free hand lightly scratching his ear. The blonde haired young lady ducked her head in an awkward nod, blushing to the roots of her braided hair.

 

“I’m here til four.” The whisper was almost too low for Buck to hear, but when the words registered he grinned.

 

“Wanna meet me under the big oak at the end of the street?” he asked, turning to face her. When the girl smiled again, he reached out to tug gently on one of her braids.

 

"Just what do you think you’re doing, boy?" The thundering voice from somewhere behind the girl had Buck straightening up, almost jumping back from the counter. The tall, angry man that appeared from a storage room behind the girl had Buck taking another step back, hastily apologizing, as he stuffed the small bag of previously purchased items into the pocket of his jeans. 

 

The large man headed towards Buck, about to go around the side of the counter, and Buck moved backwards a few more feet. The young lady grabbed the angry man’s arm, whispering, “Please, Papa.” The man paused, looking down at his daughter, then back at Buck.

 

“Get out boy.” he growled, a protective arm going around the young lady, who looked both sad and confused.

 

Nodding, almost tripping over his feet, Buck made for the door, jumping down the steps and darting across the street and down the alley. He leaned against the wall of the livery, breathing heavily. He patted his pocket, reassuring himself that he had the needed matches. He didn’t want to go back to camp without them. Lying to Josiah about the blacksmith situation a few weeks ago had left him feeling queasy for two days. He didn’t plan to have to lie again to the Preacher and he couldn’t imagine an excuse he could give if he’d been unable to simply buy matches. Within moments, breathing normally again, he headed back into the street, his beat up boots kicking at small rocks and sending little droplets of muddy water here and there. Thanks to the light rain the night before everything was a little mucky. Carefully avoiding the largest of the puddles, wet feet  from the holes in his boots wouldn’t be fun, he headed out of town, passing by the boarding house on his way.

 

“Hey, Darlin’,” a voice called from just inside the buildings door and Buck stumbled to a stop, looking over his shoulder unsure he’d heard right.  _ He _ was the one usually doing the calling. A young lady stepped out onto the porch, smiled and waved him over. It took a moment for Buck to close his mouth, just staring at the red haired young lady, who he figured had to be Josiah’s age.

 

Stepping just a bit closer to the stairs that led to where she waited, a squeaky, “Me?” escaped him when he finally regained his voice. Cringing at the lame sounding one word sentence, sure the young woman would laugh, he could only watch as she took the stairs slowly, coming to a stop a few steps away from him. She smiled brightly, crooking a finger in his direction.

 

“Of course you, Darling.”

 

A slow grin spread across Buck’s face, and giving a flirtatious wink, he closed the space between them.

 

* **

 

Rolling his shoulders, attempting to rid them of the tension that had built up in the last few minutes, Josiah’s tired feet carried him away from their newest campsite and towards town. There was no reason for it to take Buck so long just to get matches and he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of trouble the easygoing youth could’ve encountered. Chris first insisting he didn’t need to look for the gone-too-long boy and then hastily offering to go get him had only served to make him more suspicious. In the end he’d left a sulking Chris with Nathan and JD.

 

Now, though, away from the boys and a few deep relaxing breaths later, his initial concern was fading. Buck wasn’t Nathan...but he wasn’t JD either. The flittering thought that the boy may’ve been robbed or hurt did make him pick up speed, frowning as one hand absently reached out, fingers running through the bushes alongside the road. He could hear dried mud bits falling off his boots, knocked away as his heavy footfalls brought him closer to town. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the worries that always sat on the edge, and began to whistle softly, determined to enjoy the few minutes of time alone. 

 

But, as he looked down the well traveled road towards the center of town, Josiah came to an abrupt halt. Just up ahead he was sure he saw Buck. But, what was he  _ doing _ ? A few steps closer had him staring in disbelief. He could see that Buck was talking with a young woman.  _ More  _ than talking. The two were standing awfully close, so close Josiah was sure they were almost touching, the young lady’s hands animated, once touching Buck on the tip of nose. Buck returned the gesture with a gentle tug of her red hair. What was the boy doing?! What was he  _ thinking _ ! They were standing in the middle of the street! He couldn’t even dream of what was being said and the fact Buck didn’t even appear flustered had the beginnings of frustration bubbling, burning away the confusion that had originally hit him. 

 

Before he could stop himself, he was storming down the road, his feet moving as if of their own volition, carrying him closer to Buck and the redhead as she turned just slightly, pointing out across the road. Following her point, Josiah’s frown deepened when he saw she was pointing at the livery. Josiah was not completely unaware, and he picked up his pace, determined to stop this nonsense before it got any further. He was sure she was more than a couple years Buck’s senior and had no business attempting to...to... _ woo _ his little brother! He couldn’t stop his mouth from dropping when the foolish boy simply nodded, running a hand down her arm. 

 

Incensed and determined to put a halt to this horrifyingly public display, he opened his mouth, just as the...the  _ hussy _ was leaning in to _ kiss _ his little brother-

 

“Buck!”

 

Hearing his name shouted from down the street was not how Buck had planned the next few seconds of this encounter to go. Startling and almost falling into the object of his...almost affection, was also not planned. Looking down the dirt road he hoped above hope that it was not who he thought it was.

 

“Friend of yours, Darling?” the young lady, Bridgett, she’d said a few moments before, asked, with a tip of her head in Josiah’s direction.

 

Buck’s head snapped back to hers and he flashed a smile, both hands moving to rest on his belt in as relaxed a stance as he could offer.

 

“Just my brother.” he said, shrugging a bit and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He froze for a mere moment as they touched the paper and twine wrapped package.  _ The matches! _ Groaning a bit, he did his best to ignore Josiah as he stormed closer. 

 

“You alright, Darling? Ya look like ya seen a ghost,” Bridgett said, smiling at him as she reached out to touch his shoulder. 

 

Shaking his head, he flashed another confident smile, “I’m just fine, Bridgett. I can meet ya after dinner, if ya want?”

 

“ _ No, you can’t. _ ” 

 

Josiah’s voice from just behind the pretty young lady had Buck frowning and looking around her.

 

“I can,” he repeated, trying to combat Josiah’s glare with one of his own, but he couldn’t quite keep it in place as Josiah advanced on him. The burly blonde stopped a few feet from Buck, his face looking a bit like a storm cloud. 

 

“ _ No _ . You  _ can’t. _ ” The words were barely out of his stand in guardian’s mouth, before the older boy had turned, his back to Buck as he eyed the young lady.

 

He stared the red head down for a moment, his fight for words only hidden by the frown he wore. “Buck’s only 15, Miss. I’m sure you understand why I’m a little upset. I’d appreciate you moving along. I’m sure there’s a more appropriate suitor elsewhere.”  Though Josiah didn’t actually say the word, “ _ Git _ !” it was clear in his tone. 

 

Nodding, the young lady agreed. “Sure thing, Handsome. I understand.” She winked at Josiah and then peered around his large frame, grinning at Buck, “Another time then, Darlin’?”

 

Buck’s face lit up, the sullen look that had graced it with Josiah’s declaration gone the moment she made eye contact with him.  “Anytime!” He exclaimed, stepping closer to her, only to be pushed back by Josiah’s hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t even seen his brother turn around!

 

The noise that left Josiah sounded a bit too much like a growl and Buck wisely stepped back, watching as Josiah looked over his shoulder at the red head and bid her good day. Within seconds, Buck was walking out of town, being propelled forward by Josiah’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“We were just talking.” Buck’s half muttered, petulant words hit Josiah’s ears and his frown grew deeper. He slowed his pace, but left his hand on Buck’s shoulder. 

 

“You were  _ not _ .”  Buck twisted out from under the older boy’s hand, moving over a tad, and tossing a scowl at Josiah.

 

“Not a baby, ya know,” he grumbled out, kicking at the ground as he walked ahead of Josiah.

 

“Never said you were.” The upset tone wasn’t lost on Buck and he paused, turning to look back at Josiah. 

 

“We weren’t  _ doing  _ nothing!” he exclaimed, barely refraining from groaning when the words that left his mouth sounded decidedly more whiny than he meant them to.

 

“What  _ were  _ you doing, Buck? That girl was much too old for you!” Despite the barely hidden frustration that was in Josiah’s voice now, a grin sprung to Buck’s face and he nodded.

 

“I know! And _ , she _ called to  _ me _ !” Buck exclaimed, “she was awful pretty, wasn’t she Josiah?”

Staring at Buck, unable to follow the boy’s easy transition to what he was…. _ not _ talking about, he shook his head and glared at his younger brother. He hadn’t really looked at the young woman, he’d been too incensed with the way she was behaving...the way they  _ both  _ were behaving.

 

“I didn’t notice, Buck. What  _ were _ you thinking?!”

 

At Josiah’s still rough tone, Buck scuffed a boot across the hard packed road, ducking his head. He looked up at Josiah a second later, from under dark curls that were too long.  “I don’t think you want to know that.” the grumbled words were accompanied by another scowl.

 

Josiah’s arms moved to cross over his chest and Buck swallowed loudly, concerned he’d pushed Josiah too far. “I am well aware of  _ that _ , Buck. I want to know why you thought flirting in the middle of the street, with a girl you just met- a girl  _ too old  _ for you, was in any way a good idea? We have enough troubles without inviting more.”

 

Scuffing his boot once more, Buck shrugged. “Wasn’t thinking, Josiah. And I didn’t  _ do _ nothing. Don’t know why you’re so mad ‘bout it.”

 

Moving forward, Buck watching him warily, Josiah stepped close enough to put a hand on Buck’s shoulder. He studied him a moment and then shook his head. “I’m not mad, Buck. Think for a minute if that young woman had a father, uncle or brother in town and they saw what you two were doing? The problems that could’ve caused?” Josiah paused, it clear that Buck still wasn’t impressed with Josiah dragging him away. “What if JD was being suckered in by a lady years his senior?” The soft words were the last thing Buck expected to hear and it took a second for him to respond.

 

"I wasn't being suckered!" Buck's mainly offended, slightly hurt response, had Josiah fighting a grin. Of course you weren't, he thought, watching as the younger boy's face scrunched up a little and he frowned at Josiah a moment later. "That wouldn't happen with JD. He's too young." Buck spoke with conviction now and a hint of annoyance, continuing when Josiah just looked at him, head cocked to the side, "That's just....he can't....he wouldn't even know what to do! He's just a  _ kid _ , Josiah!”

 

Sighing, Josiah let his hand slip from Buck’s shoulder. “You’re right, JD’s rather young for that. And I know you weren’t doing much, but I think we both know where it was leading. And while I understand the excitement of a young lady’s attentions, I don’t think the middle of the street is an appropriate place to be flaunting yourself or her. Young lady friends are special, Buck. And they should be treated as such.”

 

Buck nodded, “Of course, Preacher. I know how to treat a lady.” The boy grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

Groaning, Josiah gently cuffed at Buck’s dark head, half growling, “That’s not what I meant either, you scamp.”

 

“I know. Weren’t no way we would-a stayed in the street either,” the boy tipped his head to the side, a tiny grin playing at his lips before he continued, “Next time I’ll-” 

 

Josiah’s mad grab for the teen, effectively cut off whatever the half grown ‘ _ ladies man _ ’ was about to say.  Buck danced away with a laugh, “Awfully slow there, Preacher!” 

 

Moving faster than Buck expected the bigger teen to be able to, Josiah grabbed him in a half hug with one arm, while roughing up his hair with his free hand, grumbling out, “Who’s slow?”

 

Laughing, and struggling more on principle, Buck ducked his head when Josiah came at his head for a second ruffling, “ _ Not _ you!” he chuckled out. 

 

Releasing the laughing youngster, with one more swipe towards the kid’s head, Josiah placed a hand back on the boy’s back, gently propelling him down the road toward camp. 

 

“Nathan’s snares got us a couple rabbits. You hungry, Kid?”

 

Buck looked back at him and nodded, still grinning, face flushed from their tousle. Grinning back at his brother, he sincerely hoped that their talk had some kind of effect on the outgoing, half grown boy. Women troubles were not something Josiah had ever planned on and wasn’t quite sure how he’d handle if they came about.

 

“You at least remembered the matches, I hope?” he asked a few moments later, watching as the boy dug around in one front pocket, triumphantly holding out a crumpled paper bag.

 

“Well, that’s good. Thank you.” Josiah smiled as the boy ducked his head at the soft praise and then ran ahead of him a bit. 

  
“Ya should-a seen the girl at the mercantile, Josiah! Now  _ she _ was pretty as a sunflower!”


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys journey continues- but not without some bumps. ;)

Hey Everybody! Next chapter! :)

The journey continues! And I know that folks may be a bit concerned about the boy’s journey and are wondering where Ezra and Vin are. I promise I have an end goal in mind for the guys, and soon - very soon, you’ll see the rest of our favorite boys. :) <3

 

**M7**

 

Josiah stood at the edge of camp, leaning against a tall tree. He grinned as JD marked another X on the ground and crowed out his victory. The boy had won three games of tic tac toe against Buck and the older boy groaned, scuffing at the dirt, before smoothing it out. 

  
"You wanna play again, Buck?!" JD asked, using a stick to draw out the game board once more. Buck shrugged, reaching out to knock JD's hat to the ground. 

"Ya keep winning, no one's going to want to play." 

  
Nathan looked up from where he was preparing dinner, JD scrambling after his hat and throwing a scowl at Buck. Finished rubbing herbs on the quail that Josiah had caught in a snare, Nathan stuck it on their homemade spit. Chris had whittled the small cooking tool out a few weeks back. Then he shoved a small pot under it to catch the drippings. It’d make some pretty hearty gravy.  "Got a real knack for that game, JD. Who taught ya?"

  
Tossing the stick to the ground, the boy grinned at the healer and giggled out, "Buck."  Nathan let out a snort and Josiah couldn't help but chuckle as Buck made a grab for his still giggling little brother. A chase ensued, the game 'board' scattered when boots raced over it. Stretching, Josiah sighed, content in his decision to stay in camp today and spend time with the younger boys. The fact that Chris was taking much longer to return from getting supplies than he'd figured, was only slightly worrying. Pushing the thought away, he thought over his morning. They'd done a little fishing; Nathan explaining all the viable uses for fiddlehead plants, both fresh and dried, in between JD rattling off every joke he'd ever heard. A few of which had had Josiah forbidding him from repeating them; that kid sure kept him on his toes. Buck had been fairly quiet, just sitting next to Josiah during the other boys’ conversations. A bit unusual for the amiable teen, but it hadn’t taken Josiah long to figure out the boy was seeking companionship. Since Chris had been a bit more irritable than usual the last few days, Josiah figured it was taking its toll on Buck. 

"Careful around the fire, boys." Josiah straightened as he watched, the chase moving away and he shared a look with Nathan.  "Need help with anything, Little Brother?" 

Ducking his head at the endearment, Nathan shook his head.  "It's cooking. Probably another half hour." Josiah nodded, bending down to take hold of JD's abandoned stick.

"Care for a game, Nathan?" Josiah was already drawing out the lines for tic tac toe as Nathan got to his feet. Watching Buck and JD race by again, Nathan grinned, turning the spit before stepping around the fire. He grabbed his own stick from the pile of kindling and shrugged. 

"Why not? Have you ever played this before,  _ Preacher _ ?" Surprised at both the use of Buck's nickname for him and the bit of taunting in Nathan's voice, Josiah looked over at him, a smile replacing his surprised look when Nathan couldn't keep a straight face. 

  
"I have not. Have you, my over confidant brother?" Josiah gave a bit of a nod in the healer’s direction and Nathan shook his head. 

“Nope. Been watching those two though,” Nathan glanced at the two boys who had slowed their chase down to more of a jog. “Don’t look hard.” 

“Ain’t hard,” Buck was suddenly at Josiah’s elbow, pointing at what remained of the squares, “just gotta use strategy. Or cheat, like him.” he added, pointing at a JD who was half bent over, breathing heavy from the chase. 

“I don’t cheat, Buck!” JD straightened and threw a glare at his smirking older brother.

Before Buck could respond, Josiah wrapped an arm around Buck’s head in a gentle hold, jostling him just a little. “Shush you, before he gets all wound up,” Josiah warned quietly, releasing Buck, only to hear the younger boy snickering. “Well then, let’s have at it. You first,” Josiah spoke to Nathan, before the other two could get into yet another argument. It wasn’t that the arguments were ever serious, but they could last for  _ hours _ . Josiah waved towards the game board with his stick, Nathan stepping forward to make an X in the middle of it.

 

*~*

A few rounds of tic tac toe gone by, Nathan now squaring off against JD, who’s constant clamoring of, “I can beat Nathan for ya, Josiah!” had only quieted moments before, Josiah was now beginning to worry. 

Now, when it was getting closer to afternoon than morning. Now, when lunch was more than ready. Now, when there was absolutely no reason for their second oldest to still be gone. Did he get injured on the way to or from town? Was he in trouble? Was he in  _ jail _ ? Josiah almost growled at his own thoughts. Kid better  _ not _ be in jail again.

“Josiah?” Buck’s voice pulled Josiah from his worry filled thoughts and he looked down at the dark haired youth, who’d gotten quiet again. Concern was evident in the boy’s eyes. Buck held his gaze for only a moment before looking back at the fire he was half heartedly stoking. “Think Chris is okay?” 

Moving from where he’d been leaning against the tree Pony was tied too, Josiah wondered now if he should’ve let Chris take the horse like he’d wanted. Josiah had been sure the twenty minute walk didn’t warrant a horse, though. That had been an interesting battle, Josiah never having planned to be in a position to stop Chris from taking what was rightfully his.

He crouched down next to Buck, and gave a quick ruffle to his hair. “I don’t really know, Buck. But I sure hope so. He could be working still.”

Buck threw his stick into the waning flames and let out a heavy breath. “Or he could be hurt. Or in jail.” Buck’s concerns mirrored his own, and unable to refute the possibility, he looked at the trail that led towards town, trying to decide what to say.  “Josiah? Yer s’posed to tell me not to worry.” Buck’s voice, laced with what he was sure was forced humor, had Josiah dropping the rest of the way to the ground. Shifting to sit cross legged next the teen, he gently bumped the boy’s shoulder with his own. 

“I know. But would it stop you from doing so?” Josiah could feel Buck shaking his head and he grinned softly. They sat in silence a few moments, JD’s wail that he thought Nathan  _ had so _ played this game before, breaking the semi quiet of the camp. Josiah could hear Buck snickering again, and leaning over he whispered, “Think JD’s lucky streak just ended, hm?” 

Buck nodded, still chuckling and looking up sideways at Josiah, his eyes twinkling with mischief asked, “Can I tease him now?”  There was no holding back the rumbly laugh this time. He nodded, cuffing his little brother’s shoulder as he shooed him off. 

Getting to his feet, he smiled at Nathan who’d returned from his victorious game and was carefully removing the bird and spit from the fire, setting the pot filled with drippings off to the side. “How many times you win against JD, Little Brother?” Josiah asked. The triumphant look on Nathan’s face almost set Josiah to laughing again. “Four.” The boy’s brown eyes sparkled, glittering with the pride of winning and he added, “Plus three against you.”

“I don’t think I plan to go up against you, Doc,” Buck said from where he had caught JD, after the teasing had turned into a small game of tag, and had him pinned to the ground. He was tickling their youngest, ignoring the laughing pleas from the dark haired boy. Chuckling, Josiah decided he was going to make an attempt at tickling Nathan in the not to distant future. 

But now….now, he really did need to go look for Chris. He waited another moment, though, for Buck and JD to join them at the fire, and then watched Nathan pull apples from his satchel.

“But, I don’t want an apple, Nate.” JD whined as the apple was placed in his hands, Buck ignoring the whine as he bit into his. 

“JD.” Josiah caught the boy’s eye and lifted an eyebrow. “Eat it, Bud,” he said, not unkindly, “soon as Chris is back, we’ll eat the meal Nathan cooked.”

Looking up from the bird he was now carving with one of his knives, Nathan asked, “Shouldn’t he be back by now, Josiah?” Buck looked at him as well, eyes saying more than his mouth ever could, just staring at him over the apple he’d been about to bite.

“Yes, he should. I’m going to go look for him. And, I need you to stay here. All of you.”

Buck’s head began shaking before Josiah had finished his sentence. “I’m going with you, Preacher.”  The look of determination on Buck’s face caused a bit of annoyance to creep into Josiah’s chest. The boy  _ wasn’t _ going, but he knew if he ordered the kid to stay, he’d likely be followed. 

“Buck, I need you to stay here. You’re the oldest when Chris or I aren’t here.”

“But, I…” Buck paused, considering Josiah’s words, “but it’s Chris,” he finished softly a second later. Nodding, Josiah agreed.

“I know. I promise I’ll find him.”

Buck opened his mouth, but had no chance to respond. Snapping twigs and rustling brush were a clear indication that someone was coming towards camp, getting louder with every step. At the sound of a muffled curse, Buck shot to his feet, dodging around Josiah to meet their more than slightly overdue brother on the trail.

 

*~*

 

“ _ Chris. _ ” Buck whispered, voice both concerned and slightly frustrated as he skidded to a stop in front of the older boy, pushing him back with a hand to his chest, stopping Chris’s forward motion.

Wobbling just a bit at Buck’s shove, Chris grumbled back, “ _ Buck, _ ” and moved to go around his dark haired younger brother, despite the hand still on his chest. Unswayed by the grumpiness in Chris’s tone, Buck only grimaced as the familiar odor from the older boy’s breath hit him. He turned Chris in the direction of the small creek and gave another light shove. 

“Go! Wash up, ‘fore the Preacher gets here!” 

Sighing, when despite grumbling, Chris moved off, Buck turned back towards camp and stopped short. Josiah stood just a few feet from him, arms crossed. Buck wasn’t quite sure if the scowl the Preacher wore was directed more at him or Chris, but either way it wasn’t looking good. Wanting to glance over his shoulder to make sure Chris was far enough away, but not daring to draw more attention to his tipsy brother, Buck shifted his feet and grinned. His stomach twisted up like the dishrag Cooky used to wring out after dinner as Josiah stepped closer.

“Hey, Josiah!” 

“Buck.” Josiah leveled his scowl fully on Buck as he took the last step to close the space between them. “Where’s Chris going?” The demand was clear in the question and Buck stepped back before answering, the dishrag in his stomach tightening almost painfully. 

“Chris? Oh, well Chris, he’s gotta...he needed to go, he said he didn’t want to, he’s washing up for dinner. Yeah, I told him we were waiting and Nathan had the bird ready and JD doesn’t want apples, so he’s gonna wash up and then he’ll come join us. We can go back to camp, he’ll be right along, honest.” Buck grinned again, though it wasn’t as convincing this time, if Josiah’s scowl turned frown was any indication. Swallowing hard, he stepped to the side, adding, “C’mon, ain’t ya hungry Preacher?”

Josiah’s hand to his shoulder halted his trek back to camp and Buck groaned down to his toes.

Fighting the urge to rub his temples, Josiah gave a half hard squeeze to Buck’s shoulder. “That’s enough, Buck. I’m not sure what’s wrong, but lying to me about it isn’t about to make it better.” When the younger boy just stared back at him, obviously at want for what to say next, Josiah sighed. If it hadn’t been for JD’s need to follow Buck into everything, Josiah having to hand him off to Nathan before he could leave camp, he’d know more than he did. “I think you’d better head on back to camp while I check on Chris.” Ducking out from under Josiah’s hand, the boy shook his head. 

“But, Josiah-”

“ _ No _ . Go on. Right now.” 

When the boy opened his mouth once more, Josiah shook his head, frown deepening, though he had to give the kid credit. He was persistent. “Now.” he spoke the word softly but sternly, his hand clapping Buck’s upper arm gently, then turning him. “Go see to JD. Chris and I will be back soon.” Scowling, Buck took a few steps forward, then looked back over his shoulder. Josiah still stood there, watching him and with an angry huff he stormed back to camp.

Josiah watched Buck for another few seconds, making sure the boy was nearly back to camp before following after Chris. Bits of scraggly brush and small tree limbs tugged at his clothes as he moved down the barely used foot trail that led to the stream. Frustration began to build, pushing the earlier concern away. Despite Josiah’s upbringing, he knew the walk of someone affected by alcohol, his father had preached against it enough. And the thought that Chris had gone to town  _ just _ to drink, was creeping in and making it a bit harder to stay calm. 

As the small forest of green opened up into a sandy bank and a small creek, Josiah looked downstream to where he could just see the top of Chris’s black hat. A few steps more and he could see that his younger brother was kneeling at the water’s edge, one hand moving to send droplets of cool water over his face in a slow yet repetitive motion. Taking a deep breath, trying to tamp down his emotions, he walked the short distance to Chris, steeling himself for whatever the younger boy would have to say.

“You just gonna stare at me all day?” Chris’s quiet words hinted at annoyance and Josiah sucked in another deep breath before responding.

“Wasn’t planning too, no.” And as much as he wanted to demand to know what his brother had been doing and what had taken him so long, Josiah waited. They’d all been worried, and the teen needed to know that. 

“We were  _ worried _ , Chris.” Chris turned his head to look at Josiah, one hand mid air and dripping creek water on the boy’s jeans. His glassy eyes took a moment to focus on Josiah and any doubt Josiah had about what the boy had been up too, left.

“I can take care of myself.”

Taking a step forward, more than just a bit frustrated now, Josiah fought to keep back the anger laced retort that was on the tip of his tongue.  As much as he wanted to pull the boy to his feet and ask what the heck he thought he was doing, he ran a hand through his hair instead. 

“I’m well aware of that, Chis. But the problem here is that it  _ isn’t  _ just about  _ you _ .” Josiah frowned when the only response he got was Chris looking back down at the creek. “Buck was scared.” Chris stiffened at the softly spoken sentence, but Josiah wasn’t done, “And then he tried to cover for you.”

“Didn’t ask him too.” Chris shifted on the ground and slowly stood up, the bit of unsteadiness in his movements as he nearly tripped on his own feet had Josiah stepping forward and taking him by the arm. He steadied him, but didn’t let go when Chris pulled back, light green eyes snapping silent anger at him.

“You know why he did. Whether you believe it or not and whether you  _ like _ it or not, you’re family and you don’t  _ have _ to ask. It’s what we do.” Josiah released his hold on Chris’s arm and stepped back, arms folded across his chest. “And  _ you _ need to quit taking off for hours on end. We need you  _ here _ if you’re not working. And, don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. Stay  _ out _ of the saloons.”  

“What’re you gonna do to stop me?” 

Josiah blinked twice, it taking a second for him to realize exactly what the other teen had said. Anger rushed back through him and he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to divert the desire to smack the glare right off his brother’s face.

“You keep acting like you’re JD’s age, and I’m going to treat you like I would him.” The words were out of Josiah’s mouth before he could stop them. The look on Chris’s face would’ve been funny, had the matter not been so serious. Moving two steps closer, Josiah caught Chris’s eyes with his own, despite the somewhat hazy appearance of Chris’s, “I mean it, Chris. Don’t test me. Finish washing up and get back to camp. The boys need to know you’re alright.”  

  
  


**Not quite 10 days later, Entering South Eastern Illinois**

 

Chris made his way down the boardwalk, boots clumping against the dark wood. The last thing he wanted to be doing was asking around some small, barely scrabbling along town for work. But, Josiah hadn't given him an option.

He looked just as hard as the others did, and normally didn't mind...much. But, the last town had been awfully hard. Nathan had stayed at camp with JD while he, Buck and Josiah had gone into the large, but seemingly half abandoned town. None of them had found work and the people hadn't exactly been nice. Buck had been run out of the livery by an angry blacksmith, and though Buck claimed innocence, Chris was sure that it had somehow been girl troubles. He'd never met someone who could get into girl troubles as easily as Buck. A grin chased the frown from his face, as he thought of their straight laced leader catching Buck in the art of flirting. Like the other day. He sure wished he could’ve seen the look on Josiah’s face when he found Buck in the street. Kid was supposed to go to town, just for matches. Shaking his head, Chris let out a snort. _Matches_. Kid had been aiming for a different kind of spark, Chris was sure.

He slowed down to step around a drunk, asleep on the boardwalk, and frowned once more. This was not the kind of place the Brat, or even Nathan should be. Although, no more than yesterday's town, he supposed. Josiah had told him that when he’d stopped at the boarding house and then the jailhouse, he'd been informed they didn't need an outsider’s assistance.  Chris had been chased from the bank, the heavy set banker waving a rifle and yelling about hooligans. It had been a sad trio that returned to the campsite, empty handed.

Chris hadn't had any interest in looking here just a day later, but Josiah had simply informed him they were all looking. If he hadn't been traveling with the family for awhile now, he would've argued the point more. But they needed it. He  _ knew _ they did.  He sighed and looked across the street. The bat wing doors of the saloon were swinging inwards as he did so, as if beckoning him. He shook his head and looked away.  No saloons. No need for the Preacher to blow his top.  _ Again _ . 

He wasn't going in any bank again either. The last two times had been enough. Josiah told him he just needed to take his hat and duster off and people wouldn't be so nervous, but nothing doing. With an annoyed sigh, he headed up the boardwalk towards the general store.  _ Always _ the general store.  He started as he heard loud yelling and looked across the worn down street, seeing two men about to engage in a fistfight.  Taking a look around, he sighed in relief when he didn't see any of the younger boys in sight. JD was supposed to be with Buck, and he guessed Nathan could handle himself pretty well if needed. He was good with those knives.

Stepping up to the mercantile, he pushed the wood and wire door open, noting the broken handle, like he'd seen and avoided the broken step on his trek up the few stairs. Once inside, he waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkened interior, taking in the large, but sparsely stocked shelves. There was a broken shelf to his left and a thin, but visible layer of dust over everything. Hope sparked at the possibilities and he crossed over to the counter. An elderly woman came to stand in front of him after a moment. Eyeing him with a bit more intensity than he liked, she spoke before he had a chance. "What do you need, Son?" 

Biting back the curse that flew to his lips at her tone, he swallowed hard, unable to stop his hand from reaching up to run through his hair, shoving lightly at his hat in the process. He shifted once and blew out an annoyed breath. "I'm looking for work..." he trailed off as the woman shook her head.

"Ain't no work here that I can't do." She said the words softly but in a hard tone and Chris bristled again. They  _ needed _ to find work. They  _ needed _ to eat and stock up on supplies.  _ Josiah _ needed him too... 

Gritting his teeth, and figuring he'd try just about anything, he unceremoniously yanked off his hat and looked back at the woman. 

" _ Please _ , ma'am."

When the woman stared at him just long enough that he had to force himself not to squirm, he bit his tongue to keep another curse inside. He was feeling a bit like he had the day before, being chased off from numerous places, and he  _ didn’t  _ like it. He’d taken his hat off….what more did she want?

Shifting behind the counter, the woman looked towards the front door. “You’ll fix my step?” 

 

*~*

 

Taking a step back, Chris looked at his handiwork. He’d dusted every shelf in the store and aside from sneezing fitfully, and his shirt now being more brown than dark blue, he was none the worse for wear. He’d fixed the broken door handle first, with some extra bits of wood and things he’d found in the store’s shed. The broken shelf had been taken down and the wood used to fix the step. He’d been here for nearly two hours and despite her initial reluctance, the owner had promised him jerky and apples for the work he promised her he could do. Heading for the front of the store, dust rag in hand, he couldn’t help but grin slightly when he saw the bag of supplies on the counter. This was what they needed. This would show Josiah...they’d eat decent tonight. All of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of forgot to keep updating this here, sorry folks! Next chapter, we meet another familiar face. ;) Thank you to I'maMePanda for her hours and hours of assisting me with this chapter/this fic. We had a few late nights/early mornings getting this worked out and I can't thank her enough. :)
> 
> There is really light cp at the end of this chapter.

Three Weeks Later  
Mid/Late June- Southwestern Illinois

“Fire!”

The cry rang from outside the mercantile, Chris and Josiah beating a path to the front door before the owner of the store could even round the counter. Chris watched Josiah as the older boy moved at a speed that belied his size, racing upstream in between townsfolk who were running downtown, shouts of fire and the need for water ringing in the air. By the time Josiah made it across the small dirt street to the boardinghouse, the younger boys were running down the front steps towards the burly blonde. 

Sighing. Relief. The boys were safe. Calls for a bucket brigade and he was moving. Away from the boys. He could help. 

The flames licked at the dry wood, the heat flaring up in Chris’s face at every toss of water. The fire’s fight to remain strong quelling as he threw the bucket he’d just emptied off to the side and grabbed the one being handed to him from behind. 

The battle was won and the flickering flames showed their defeat with every droplet that hit the charred building, a mere skeleton of its original form, the blacksmith’s. Chris heard the words flying around the air, but remained focused...driven to the task in front of him. Toss, grab, throw. Toss, grab, throw. 

A hand on his shoulder, a soft word from Josiah. It was over, but he could do nothing but stare at the remains. Memories come to life. He’d tried. His hands. Red and black and burned. Thick smoke. Coughing. Hurting. He’d tried. Gone. Everything was gone.

Voices hollow and vague. A hand on his arm. Gentle shaking. 

“Chris?”

Trembling. A step back. It all like a weight he just couldn’t bear.

“Chris, are you all right?”

No. It’s not all right. Nothing is all right. 

Rumbling in his chest and thundering in his head. Roaring from his mouth, but no words. Stumbling forward, growling. Shoving hard against helpful hands that were tugging on his. A look down, Nathan watching him, worry evident in his gaze. 

He couldn’t- Not now. Pushing past Nathan, another wordless, quieter roar escaped him. Storming down the road, shudders washing over him. He needed to forget. He’d apologize later.  
Pushing past batwing doors, he was gone.

*M7*

Taking a deep breath of the cool afternoon air, Josiah leaned back against a tree at the edge of the lake. The weather had been beautiful for the last few days and, taking advantage of it, they’d camped on the banks of a quiet lake. Nathan sat off to his right, sharpening his knives, while JD was ducking in and out of a huge blackberry bush, filling himself and a few tin cans with the ripened fruit. The occasional soft ‘ouch’ hit Josiah’s ears and he chuckled, kid couldn’t stop his moving even when there were thorns at work. Chris had taken Buck hunting, leaving the camp quiet and Josiah to his thoughts. And as they had been of late, they drifted in Chris’s direction. His brother’s drinking was at the forefront of his mind, and while he knew that it was born of his younger brother’s past, it didn’t help either of them that Chris refused to talk about it. After the boys most recent saloon visit, Josiah knew Chris’s issues stemmed from a fire. He was sure he’d forever remember the haunted look in his brother’s eyes. But he was still stabbing at answers, and Chris was still miserable, seeking to drown his memories in a bottle. 

Scrubbing a hand across his eyes, Josiah tipped his head back, looking up through the brilliant greenery at the late afternoon sky. “How do I help him?” He whispered the words, and then sucked in a breath. He hadn’t asked ‘Him’ for aid in months….not since he’d spoken to Simeon. He pushed away from the rough bark, getting up and moving around a bit. Stepping away from the tree, he stretched and berated himself for expecting an answer, any answer from a God he still had trouble believing was interested in him. Moving forward, he patted Nathan’s shoulder, then walked to the edge of the lake, staring intently at a distant spot across the greenish brown body of water. If Chris wouldn’t talk to him, maybe he needed Josiah to do the talking. Not to pry, but to make sure his brother knew he was there for him.

Patience. 

Startled, Josiah looked behind him. But Nathan was still bent over, working intently on his knives. And he couldn’t see JD, but could hear the boy singing, still hidden in the blackberry bushes. Well, someone had said something. He’d heard it…..Josiah frowned and refused to look back at the sky. There was no way.

No way at all. But, patience wasn’t a bad idea. It was really the only idea with any merit, he-

“Josiah!” JD’s voice, loud and right behind him and he sidestepped in surprise, before directing a half mad glare at his brother.

“Good Lord, John Daniel!” Josiah stepped back, as the boy threw a grin at him, and darted to the edge the water. 

“Can I go swimming? Please? It’s awful nice out and I filled up all the cans with berries!” JD pointed towards Nathan and Josiah looked back to camp. He couldn’t help but shake his head when he saw Nathan picking up dumped berries.

“Go help your brother, JD. Then you can wade. No further than your knees.” Nodding, JD dashed back up the small hill. Within moments, he was back at the water, rolling up his pant legs seconds before splashing his way into the cool water.

*M7*

“You shoulda seen the look on Josiah’s face, pard!” Buck crowed, obviously delighted with the story he was telling. Chris moved quietly through the brush in front of them, his only response a small grunt, and Buck continued, “Molly was pretty and all, but this girl...Bridget...” Buck paused to let out a low whistle. Chris glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head at the grin on the younger boy’s face.

“Ain’t gonna be able to hunt nothing, you don’t keep quiet.”

Buck shrugged, jogging to catch up to Chris. "You ain't hunting anyway, Pard." He said softly after they'd walked together a few moments. Chris looked at him sharply. 

"Says who?" He demanded, tone hard. 

Continuing to walk even though Chris had slowed almost to a stop, Buck answered, "Ya didn't bring us out here ta hunt.” The dark haired boy shrugged, “I don’t know why, but I know.”

Chris reached out, cuffing Buck’s head. “Best watch yourself, now you sound like Josiah.”  
Ducking away from Chris’s hand, Buck jogged backwards.

“The Preacher ain’t all that bad.”

Coming to a stop at Buck’s words, Chris gave a light snort and moved the rifle from one shoulder to the other before quiet words escaped him, “You believe that?”

Ripping a leaf from a nearby tree, Buck began to tear it into tiny pieces. “He takes care of stuff. Ain’t mean.” Buck shrugged, tossing the leaf bits to the ground and then looking back up at Chris, a wary look on his face. “Why?”

“Just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” Buck’s question was accompanied by the younger boy moving a bit closer to his brother, “Chris?”

Shifting his feet, Chris let out a sigh, letting the rifle slid from his shoulder. He held it in one hand, then the other before finally speaking.“Weren’t planning to stay forever.”

The wary look on Buck’s face turned to confusion. He shook his head in what Chris figured was disbelief a second later, “You.....are you leaving?”

Shrugging, Chris moved to the side of the foot trail, leaning the rifle against a tree before turning back to Buck, whose broken look tore at him, “No…I’m not sure….” The blonde teen pulled his duster tight against his body, fighting against the emotions he hated.

“What do you mean?” Buck frowned, his eyes flicking from Chris’s face to the ground and back again.

“Said I’m not sure.”

Buck blinked hard and furious, “But, we’re….this...Josiah...Chris, you gotta... And JD!” Buck moved towards Chris, then backed up, wiping at his eyes in frustration, “I don’t understand.” he whispered.

Chris felt himself shrugging, and watched the look on Buck’s face tighten, the younger boy taking a deep breath and wiping a sleeve over his eyes.

“Why? Why, now?” 

“Wasn’t the plan, Buck. Wasn’t-”

“We didn’t have a plan!” Frustration won out over fear and Buck stepped forward again, one hand fisting tightly, while the other hand brushed hair out of still teary eyes. “Wasn’t ever a plan, just running and hoping and fighting through the days!”

Chris, wanting to ward off the reality in Buck’s words, tried again, “That’s not...I...we didn’t need anybody, Buck. We didn’t-”   
The sudden fierce shaking of Buck’s head halted Chris’s words and he watched Buck suck in a deep breath before his brother’s blue eyes met his green.

“Yes, we did.” the quiet words were so hard, so unlike the younger boy, Chris found himself nodding, if only to calm the upset teenager. “Ain’t had nobody since Ma, then...it’s like providence or something. I run into you. Then Josiah. ….” the dark haired boy trailed off, looking at the ground as he sucked in a few more deep breaths, “Ain’t losing nobody else, Chris. I ain’t.” 

Buck caught Chris’s eye again and waited, despite the look on his brother’s face. He needed to know. He needed Chris to say the words. Seconds trickled by and Buck shifted his feet, Chris’s unmoving, almost blank stare wearing at him. Finally, unable to wait any longer, he ran a hand through his hair and choked out, “Chris?”

When Chris let out a sigh a heartbeat later, reaching out to put a hand on his arm, Buck stepped back with a shake of his head. He needed Chris’s promise. He did.

“Well, if it’s providence, reckon I should stick around.” 

It took a minute for the words to register but when they did, Buck let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. He stared at his brother, searching for truth in the older boy’s words. He found what he was looking for quicker than he expected and relief flooded him.

“Lord love a duck, Chris, I thought you weren’t never gonna answer!” 

A tiny grin pulled at the corner of Chris’s mouth. That was the Buck he knew. This time when Chris reached out to clap the younger boy on the arm, Buck let him. Kid was grinning like a fool. He’d only been trying to figure out if the kid wanted to stay or go, really. Hadn’t expected Buck’s reaction. Maybe there was something to all that talk the Preacher gave about brotherhood. Rolling his eyes at that thought, he reached behind him for the rifle. 

“C’mon, Kid, ain’t got all day. Josiah’ll think we really ain’t coming back.” Chris stepped back onto the overgrown foot trail and looked over his shoulder at Buck.

“You wouldn't have no problems with the Preacher, Pard, if you'd just stay out of the saloons.” the younger boy retorted, moving alongside Chris.

Chris smirked. “And you wouldn’t either, if you’d leave the girls alone.”

“Least ways I had fun ‘for he hauled me off!” 

“You’re full of it, Buck. Josiah dragged you away ‘fore anything happened.” Buck moved in front of Chris, grin almost too big, and winked.

“That’s what the Preacher thinks too!” Laughing, Buck dodged the swipe Chris aimed at him and raced down the trail.

*M7*

About a month later~  
Somewhere in southern Missouri

"Chris, no!" Buck hissed, grabbing Chris's arm, and tugging him away from the batwing doors.

"Buck!" Chris growled, twisting his arm out of Buck's hold. "Leave me alone!"

"Josiah's..." Buck didn't get another word out as Chris turned and glared fiercely enough that Buck stepped back.

"Don't care 'bout Josiah!" Hurt more than he cared to admit, Buck watched as Chris stormed inside the building. A moment later Buck was pushed aside a bit roughly as a man moved past him into the saloon, grumbling about kids being in the way. Buck stepped back from the deep blue doors and debated. He was torn about what to do next. Waiting Chris out was his standby, he'd done it since the first time he'd met Chris. But Josiah kept telling him if Chris got into a bad situation, that he needed to come find him. And after the last time he’d tried to cover for the older boy, Josiah had said it again, and not quite as gently as the times before.

A few moments later, mind made up, though his stomach was lurching nervously, he jumped down from the rough hewn boardwalk and headed towards the mercantile, hoping Josiah was still there and not back at the campsite. He crossed the street, dust kicking up around his boots and hopped back onto the boardwalk. He shoved the mercantile door open with enough force it almost banged against the wall, causing the store owner to look over at him in surprise.

"Sorry," he said quickly, ducking his head and darting into the wide aisles of the rather large store. As he moved to the aisle of canned goods, he spotted his blond wall of a brother and sighed in relief. "Josiah!" The older teen looked up, about to greet Buck, but was halted by the boy’s next words, "It's Chris.”

*M7*

"How long has he been in there, Buck?" Josiah asked as the two crossed back over the street. He had paid for their items and told the store owner they'd be back shortly.

"Not long, honest!" Buck's words were a bit nervous, and as Josiah stepped onto the boardwalk, he paused long enough to give Buck a small smile and ruffle the teen’s hair. 

"This isn't your fault, Buck. You did the right thing. And I'm certainly not mad at you." Buck nodded, though he didn't look directly at Josiah.

"You mad at Chris?" Josiah shook his head as he began walking again. 

"Not really. Right now I just want him safe. Might be a bit upset later." Josiah winked at Buck, softening his words. Buck sighed heavily and stopped outside the saloon.

“Stay here, Buck. We’ll be out in a minute.” Josiah spoke softly before disappearing through the saloon’s swinging doors.

"LET ME GO!!!!" 

Buck almost grinned. Chris must've been sitting right at the bar. Within a few moments, Josiah reappeared, hauling Chris out of the saloon. His arms were wrapped around the younger teen’s torso, with Chris's arms pinned to his sides. Josiah walked backwards out on to the porch and turned, somehow avoiding tumbling down the stairs as Chris swung his leg trying to kick Josiah.

"Buck!" Josiah called out as he continued with Chris up the street. Buck quickly followed, clearing the steps in one jump and hastily moving to be near Josiah.

"Let me go! I can walk on my own!" Chris's words were growled out in both frustration and embarrassment and Josiah stopped, but spoke to Buck first.

"Buck, go to the mercantile and pick up our things." Buck looked at Chris, pleading silently with his brother to cooperate, then nodded at Josiah before walking down the street in the opposite direction.

"If I let you go and you head back to that saloon, you're gonna wish you'd never seen a saloon in your life." Josiah spoke softly near Chris's ear, the tone causing Chris to look up at Josiah in surprise.

"Not JD!" he huffed out a second later, his gaze moving to the ground, then back up.

"You aren't. So quit acting like a little kid," Josiah said, loosening his hold, despite the fierce glare Chris gave him at his words. "I mean it, Chris. You gonna walk back to camp with me, or do I throw you over my shoulder and haul you there myself?"

His glare firmly in place, Chris growled, "I can walk!"

Josiah nodded, returning Chris's glare with a steadfast look and Chris looked at the ground a moment later.

"Let's go." Josiah ordered, making sure to keep Chris in front of him, keeping a firm hand at the younger boy’s back. Chris shrugged his shoulders, wiggling a bit in an attempt to remove the older boy's hand, but when Josiah's hand remained in place he seemingly gave up. Josiah narrowed his eyes at Chris's back, fairly certain that was a move not to be trusted. As they stepped into camp, JD jumped up from where he'd been helping Nathan with the fire, and began yammering at Josiah.

"Didja get me a peppermint stick, Josiah? Didja? You said you would! You said we had just enough after getting what we needed...where are they, huh? I don't see them?" JD was pulling at Josiah's arm, looking over the older boy with a keen eye, used to picking out hidden treats, and he frowned as he realized there were none to be found. "Jo-siiiaah! You promised!" JD's wail made Josiah grin softly.

"Buck will be here with them in a few moments...actually, why don't you and Nathan go meet him, see if he needs any help. I need to talk to Chris." Josiah looked at Nathan and nodded towards town. It wasn't really a suggestion and Nathan knew it, putting the last few rocks around the circular pit he'd been working on for their fire, and standing up.

"Course, Josiah. C'mon, JD." Nathan took JD's arm and walked out of camp with him, leaning down to whisper in the boy’s ear when he began to complain that no one ever told him anything. As soon as the two boys were out of sight, Josiah turned back to Chris and gave a glare at the boy who was edging out of camp.

*M7*

Halting as soon as he realized Josiah saw him, Chris gave a sheepish grin. Something he'd never seen Chris do before and he frowned. This wasn't even remotely funny. He waved a hand towards the stream behind Chris, "Let's go for a walk, Chris. We need to talk." Chris's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he gave a slight shake of his head. Growling softly, Josiah said, "It wasn't a suggestion. Move."

He made his way across the small space between them and took Chris's upper arm in a firm hold, steering him towards the stream, ignoring the angry teen’s attempts to pull his arm free. "Let me go!" Chris demanded fiercely, though Josiah clearly heard shaky undertones. Stopping near the stream and away from the prying eyes and ears of the three younger members of their small family - though Josiah was certain Nathan would never even consider eavesdropping - he turned Chris to face him.

“This has to stop, Chris." 

"You can't tell me what to do!" Josiah almost laughed. That’s what his kid brother chose to say now? When he’d been doing so for months now? Not that Chris feeling that way surprised him. Josiah had never expected Chris to stay with them, not at first. He'd figured the boy would be gone within a week, but now, though he wasn't positive what actually kept Chris with them, it appeared Chris was here to stay. He studied Chris curiously, trying to narrow down what was going on in the boy’s head. When the younger teen shifted a bit from foot to foot, as if he was nervous, Josiah latched onto that. Such a thing could make a person think that Chris was nervous about Josiah being upset. Frankly, it was a nice change, considering the last time they’d had a similar talk, Chris had just been angry.

Josiah tipped his head to one side as he continued to study Chris, the younger boy almost squirming from the intensity of Josiah's look. If Chris cared that Josiah was upset....Josiah paused in his thoughts and crossed his arms over his chest, watching for Chris's reaction. The boy swallowed hard. Josiah was slowly adding to his opinion on the puzzle that was Chris. 

Perhaps there was something more than just Chris’s past that drew the boy to the saloon. Taking a deep breath, a slow grin began to spread across his face and he looked at Chris through new eyes. Maybe this was more of a test. See just how far he could push, before Josiah pushed back...or if he'd just give up on him, or send him away....which was never going to happen. Josiah may not have been certain on why Chris stuck with them, but the only way Chris was getting away from this family was if he walked away. And even then, he'd be chased down. And not just by Buck.

"Come here." Josiah ordered softly, pointing directly in front of him. Chris shook his head.  
"Christopher. Come here." Josiah saw a startled look cross Chris's face, before the younger blonde took a step forward, then paused and attempted to glare.

"Why?" he demanded, shifting from foot to foot, before taking another step, until, while not exactly where Josiah had pointed, it was close enough. 

"How many times have I told you to stay out of the saloons?"

Again, Chris looked startled. Josiah figured the question wasn't exactly the blistering lecture the boy likely thought he had coming. Chris moved his gaze to his feet, as he stuck his hands inside the pockets of his duster. He grumbled out something, but it was too low for Josiah to understand. 

"What was that?" he asked sternly, his blue eyes boring into Chris's green.

"A lot," Chris acquiesced after a few seconds. 

Josiah nodded, "What'd I tell you the last time this happened?" Chris shrugged, but the wary look he gave Josiah, combined with the step back, told Josiah his brother remembered. "Christopher." Josiah intoned the word with another stern look, his hand moving to Chris's shoulder and giving a squeeze. When Josiah felt Chris pushing his shoulder into his hand, he was surprised, but simply squeezed the boy’s shoulder again, and waited.

"Said..." Chris paused and shook his head, whether in frustration or something else entirely, Josiah couldn't quite tell. "Said....if I kept acting younger’n JD....not listening..." Chris paused again, sucking in a deep breath, as once again his gaze moved to his feet. Josiah waited patiently. He knew that Chris knew what was gonna happen and Josiah was now fairly certain, this had been a test. Whether or not it had been a conscious decision remained to be told. Chris cleared his throat, rolling his shoulders a bit. "Said you'd treat me like you would JD." Chris's whispered words were filled with regret and a remaining trace of stubborness. Josiah nodded. That was exactly what he'd said, and despite having qualms about saying it at the time, he was fairly certain now, it had been what needed to be said.

"And what do you think that means, Christopher?" Josiah asked quietly, moving his hand from his brother’s shoulder, to cross his arms back over his chest. Chris swallowed hard, shaking his head slightly. Josiah waited him out once more. Staring at the ground, and shifting his feet aimlessly, it took less than a minute for Chris to give in.

"Gonnaswatme." It wasn't the type of answer he'd accept from JD, but he knew it was taking everything Chris had to answer, and the simple fact that he had answered at all, was more than enough for Josiah.

"I am." He closed the distance between them, taking a second to hope he wasn't damaging the relationship that he had with the young man he thought of as his brother. He took Chris by the arm, grateful that Chris didn't fight him, turned him to one side and quickly delivered two hard swats, before turning his brother back around. 

"The constant drinking and causing strife to everyone around you has got to stop." Josiah spoke sternly, noting the hunching of Chris's shoulders at his words. He let that sink in for a moment before speaking again. "Chris?" The change in Josiah's tone, had the younger boy looking at Josiah in surprise. "I know you're better than the behavior I've seen from you. I know you’re trying to find solace from the past, but it doesn’t work that way. It’ll take time. And I need you. Here. You're my second in command, Chris. I need you working with me...." Josiah trailed off, keeping his gaze locked on Chris. Green eyes lit up suddenly, both curious and proud.

"Ya really think o' me as your second?" While not what Josiah would've expected the boy to say, he quickly nodded, aware the words were hiding a need for acceptance.

"Of course you are, Chris. You're not only the next oldest, you're good with a rifle and supply us with food, you're steady under pressure, good with the boys, and a great protector." A blush raced to Chris’s face and he fought hard to keep his face stoic.

"Thanks, Josiah," he managed to get out quietly after getting his wayward emotions under control.

"It's the truth....El Lobo." Josiah said, his tone a gentle tease as he attempted a nickname that Chris wouldn't completely shun. The boy - all the boys- should have something that was theirs alone. Chris looked at him curiously, not angrily and, relieved, Josiah answered the unasked question. "It means ‘the wolf’." Chris's eyes lit up and a grin tugged at his lips.

"Don't say it 'round the boys," he grumbled out a moment later. Laughing, Josiah stepped forward and wrapped his arm around his younger brother’s shoulders, hugging him close, despite the half hearted attempt the boy made to get free. Josiah released him quickly, knowing better than to over do it and gave Chris a gentle shove back in the direction of their camp.

"Go on. Go let the boys know I didn't kill ya. I'll be along in a few minutes."


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another familiar face! ;) Hope you all like it! Happy 4th of July weekend!

Hey Everyone! It's a short chapter, but a fairly long awaited one I think. ;) I hope you like it and while I make no promises, -kids, extra work, life (lol)- I will try to get the next chapter up sooner rather than later.

We are getting somewhere in this journey as well, some place familiar. Promise. ;) Thank you as always for your great reviews and a big thank you to ImaMePanda!

**BoB**

Mid July - roughly a month later  
**  
"Sorry, gentlemen. Full house." The young gambler laid his cards on the table among groans from the other players, who threw their cards down in disgust. The youth's face remained stoic as he collected his winnings. He could tell from the looks of the men at his table that at least one of them was much more angry than he was currently letting on and leaving this establishment seemed more than a bit imperative. He slid a glance towards the door, barely moving his head, but the low lit, smoky atmosphere of the saloon made it a bit challenging to derive a quick get away. He drew in a careful breath, feeling inside his cuff for his derringer, and letting out the breath just as carefully when his fingers touched the cold metal.

"I think you got something to tell us, boy." A large, fairly unkempt man in rancher’s clothes spoke, his voice booming much louder than the boy thought necessary. The man pushed his chair out slowly, and the young gambler readied himself for a departure. The man stood and the youth almost lost his poker face. The man towering over him was definitely more of a deterrent then he'd been expecting, but it was the man’s belly hanging out of his untucked shirt that got to the boy.

"I do not believe I have a thing to say to you, Sir, but I believe your clothing should have a discussion with your stomach." Laughter rolled from the inhabitants of the saloon, as the large man sputtered angrily, his cheeks turning red and fire filling his small eyes. It gave the boy just enough time. He pushed back his chair, straightening his deep red jacket as he stood, and made quick work of heading to the batwing doors. One hand held tight to the gun in his sleeve, only for him to be overtaken moments before he reached them. He bit back a yelp; another man in rancher’s clothes had come from somewhere inside the dark corners of the saloon and grabbed him, twisting his gun hand behind his back as he spoke near the boy’s ear.

"Believe my friend asked you a question."

*BoB*

"I think they need some help out on the McTavish spread, Son." The blacksmith spoke to Josiah, but watched Chris warily. Josiah almost grinned, waving a hand in front of his face as smoke from the fire the man was stoking worked its way through the building's interior. He supposed his brother looked pretty intimidating standing there with the rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Chris." Josiah spoke quietly, and Chris tipped his head in acknowledgment. "I'm fine here." Josiah nodded to the door, where Pony was, indicating to his brother to give them some space. Chris frowned, but moved away. "Thank you, Sir. McTavish you said? Do you know where I might find him?" Looking much more relaxed now that Chris had moved off, the blacksmith nodded.

"His foreman’s here. Saw him a bit ago. Probably in the saloon now. Name’s Drew." Josiah sucked in a breath at the word saloon. Like he needed to have to deal with a saloon for any reason.

"Thank you." He said, turning and heading out to where Chris was waiting. "Gotta talk to a man at the saloon," Josiah said grudgingly. Chris's eyes lit up, though his face remained impassive. Josiah eyed him, taking Pony's reins from the hitching post and tossing them at his brother.

"No," Josiah said, tone final. Chris opened his mouth, ready to defend himself.

"Shall we revisit our last saloon discussion?" Josiah's words were soft, curious. Chris straightened up, gripping tight to Pony's reins.

"No." He ground out the word and turned on his heel.

"Chris." The younger teen turned back slightly. "Please check on the boys and send Nathan back to wait for me." Chris glared again. Josiah understood why Chris was upset, but his brother and saloons were a bad mix, and he simply wasn't taking that chance. He looked back steadily, and finally Chris gave a reluctant nod. "Thank you, Chris."

Heading down the muddy street, Josiah looked at the town through tired blue eyes, until he spotted the big red and brown ‘Saloon’ sign. He crossed the street and stepped up on the boardwalk, wishing again that there was a better way to find some work. Pushing the batwing doors open and stepped inside, he waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darker interior of the saloon. 

When they did, he couldn't believe them. Directly in front of him was a young boy in red, barely older than JD, being held by a dark-haired man in rancher’s clothes. The little dandy was hissing something about large inappropriately dressed men who lost at gambling, but Josiah was more focused on the fact the man held a knife to the young teen’s back. A second later, the man turned the boy and headed further into the dark interior. Knowing already that there was no way he was going to stand by and let anything happen to the kid, Josiah followed slowly, watching the man with the knife with a sudden intense dislike. What kind of man held a knife on a child?

"Merle wants an answer." The man with the knife said, pushing the boy towards a table where an exceptionally large, small eyed man glared at the young teen.

"I believe I have already informed you, just moments ago, that I have absolutely nothing to converse with you." The auburn haired teen drawled quietly, the eloquence in his speech completely out of place in the rundown, dirt filled town. "Merle" pushed his chair back, at the same time the rancher with the knife pushed the teen forward again, almost into the table.

"Yer a cheat boy and I want my money back!" Merle spoke louder than Josiah thought the situation warranted and decided at that moment he was stepping in now.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Drew?" Josiah's voice boomed across the saloon and all eyes turned to him.

"I'm Drew." A man spoke from deeper inside the saloon. 

"Want to talk to you about working on the McTavish spread," Josiah said to the man, then turned to the rancher with the knife, moving close enough to set a hand on the teen’s shoulder as he said, "And I need to collect my brother."

The teen looked up at Josiah, green eyes startled, though his face only looked surprised for barely a moment. Before the boy could respond - and Josiah could tell the boy was planning too - Merle slammed a fist on the card covered table. "Brother?!" he exclaimed, "I don't believe you, d'you, Gus?" The loud, small eyed man demanded of his friend who still held the knife on the boy. Gus shook his head.

"Naw." ‘Gus’ said as his grip got tighter on the boy’s arm. Josiah saw red when the youngster winced and keeping one hand on the boy’s shoulder, he used the other to grab Gus's knife arm in a hold so tight he knew it'd bruise, the man yelping in surprise and pain. 

"Let go of my brother!" He demanded in a fierce voice Josiah almost didn't recognize as his own, and then turned slightly to look at Merle while still holding Gus. "You think I'd come in here and claim a boy cheating at cards as my own kin if he isn't?!"

The boy made an angry noise and began to argue, "I was not cheating! It is not my fault if this pompous bag of wind doesn't know his aces from his threes!" Josiah’s mind raced and he leaned down, giving the boy’s shoulder a tight squeeze as he whispered fiercely in his ear.

"Hush! You're in enough trouble without causing more problems!" 

Merle growled low in his throat at the insults and nodded at Gus. But the man only whined. Josiah's grip had tightened even more and the man's knife dropped from his hand. Josiah instantly pulled the boy close to his body, releasing Gus's arm and took a few steps backwards.

"He owes me money!" Merle was insistent, his rage clearly showing in the red of his face that was turning almost purple, and he suddenly pushed the table forward, it scraping loudly across the floor. The boy’s entire body began shaking with what Josiah mistook for fear, until hot, angry words spilled out of the boy.

"You sir, are a wretched, uncouth, unsavory, poor excuse for a gambler!" The teen was clearly furious, though Josiah was sure he could hear the tremble they held. Gus, now free from Josiah's hold, bent down to grab his knife, when a voice from behind them spoke.

"Don't." All eyes turned to look behind Merle and Gus. The man called Drew stood there with a rifle trained on Gus. "Give it to Jake." The foreman spoke darkly and with the look of someone who had had enough foolishness. Moving slowly, Gus picked up his knife and stepped away from the boys, to set the knife on the rough wood bartop. The bartender took it and placed it behind him. Drew looked back at Josiah. "You and your brother get out of here. You got the grit of someone I'd like working on the ranch, but I think it'd be best if you get out of this town. Diablo ain't no place for kids." 

Ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Josiah nodded. "Thank you, Sir," he replied as he continued to walk backwards. He glanced behind him ensuring he was headed the right direction and continued his walk. The boy - whom Josiah decided at that moment, obviously didn't know when to quit - looked up at Josiah and erupted with another torrent of words. 

"What took you so long to locate me anyway? I am sure you were well aware of my whereabouts, being as how this is quite normal behavior for me." Josiah gritted his teeth. He didn't know what the brat was trying to do, play along or convince Josiah he was making a mistake, but he didn't answer as his back hit the batwing doors and he moved through them quickly, sighing in short lived relief that they were at least out of the saloon. Now he just had to get the boy back to the others and get out of this town. Diablo. He shook his head. If his father only knew where he'd wound up. He gave a bark of a laugh and turned, his hold still on the boy, and was surprised to see Nathan leaning against the porch railing. His brother grinned at him.

"If that rancher hadn't stopped those boys, I was about to come in." The dark look Josiah gave Nathan had the boy holding up his hands in surrender. "I was joking, Josiah. I wouldn't rush into anything. You know that. I'd have found the law or gone for Chris, or something."

Josiah let out the breath he'd been holding and moved off the porch. "C'mon, Son, we need to leave here. Nathan, go tell the boys to get packed up." Nathan jumped down off the porch, about to do what Josiah told him, when the auburn haired boy dug in his heels, effectively stopping Josiah from walking and a confused Nathan paused as well.

"He's with you?" The teen asked, eyes wary as he glanced at Nathan. Josiah nodded, exchanging a look with his brother. "I think I'll pass. I am sure I can find another way out of town." The young gambler’s words caused both Nathan and Josiah to frown. Nathan opened his mouth, clearly indignant. Josiah shook his head and Nathan's mouth closed, though his brown eyes still looked upset. Josiah didn't blame him.

"Go on, Nathan. We'll be along." Nathan sighed, but nodded and disappeared. Josiah turned the rascal to face him. "You don't have an option. At this particular moment, you're leaving with us." The boy opened his mouth, but when Josiah’s look darkened, the youth gave a half nod and spoke quietly.

"Since my options are so severely limited, I guess leaving with you isn't the worst I could do." Josiah chuckled, he couldn't help it. Who was this kid?

"I'm Josiah," he said, as he led them away from the small town. After a few seconds, the quiet  
was broken as the boy responded.

"Ezra."


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing adventures of our favorite boys. Ezra has just joined the boys in the last chapter, and this is where things start to get a bit more dicey. Nothing too terrible, but things are just never as easy as Josiah wishes they would be.

Hi everyone! Sorry for such a long time between updates!  On to the next bit!

***BoB***

"My belongings are at the inn." Ezra spoke softly a few moments later and Josiah fought back a sigh. He really had no desire to go back through the town. The boy next to him picked up on his apprehension immediately.

"I can go retrieve it and meet you back here…?" The pint sized gambler stepped away from him, but when Josiah refused to release his hold on the boy's shoulder, Ezra sighed and threw an unreadable expression at Josiah.

"We best get moving. The boys are waiting and if it takes too long, they're going to think something's gone wrong."

***BoB***

Buck poked at the fire a bit before turning the spit. He and JD had caught fish earlier, and boy, was he looking forward to having them for dinner. He then jabbed at the ground around the spit where the potatoes baked underground. He was sure glad Nathan had been able to help that farmer with the broken arm. This was a real meal, something they didn't get much, and it smelled pretty dang good. Probably because of whatever the doc had added to it. He glanced over at JD and grinned. The kid was laying flat on his stomach, reading. He held tight to the already dog eared pages of the dime novel Josiah had grudgingly gotten for him. The Cub had read it a bunch of times in the last few days and-

The sound of someone approaching camp had Buck reaching for his knife. Moving so he was in between JD and whoever was coming, he opened his mouth to call out, when Nathan emerged from the tree line.

"Nate!" He exclaimed as the young healer came closer, the exasperated snap of his brother's voice freezing Nathan for just a moment.

"Sorry, Buck. Should've called." About to agree with him, Buck paused. Sheathing his knife, he watched as the boy came closer.

"Something wrong, Nate?" Nathan shook his head despite the troubled look he wore. Buck frowned, it took a lot to ruffle their doc's feathers. "Are ya hurt?"

A rueful grin spread across Nathan's face at the concern in Buck's voice. "No, ain't hurt. Josiah..." Nathan stopped talking to look behind Buck. Seeing JD still wrapped up in his book, he shifted and then waved at Buck, motioning for them to move closer to the fire. Buck followed, thoughts racing through his head, none of them good.

Buck set a hand on Nathan's shoulder, "Josiah  _what_? Doc, what happened?"

"Josiah...there's this...I think he...he's got another kid."

Buck's eyes widened and his hand dropped off Nate's shoulder. That was certainly not what he'd expected to hear and words of disbelief fell from his mouth. "What now?"

Nodding, Nathan continued, "Honest, Buck. Pulled some kid outta the saloon." A moment of silence preceded a burst of a chuckle from Buck and he clapped Nathan on the shoulder.

"Well, I'll be danged. Preacher's the pied piper!"

***BoB***

Josiah held back a grin as the auburn haired youngster came down the inn steps, bag in hand. The last two steps were taken with definite stomps and given the boy's attire and speech, the childish act was nearly Josiah's undoing.

"Is that everything? Nothing else you need to get?" Josiah asked, hand going back to Ezra's shoulder. The auburn head shook, but the boy didn't look at Josiah.

"No horse, no relatives? Nothing?"

"No. Shall we go now?" The youth turned to glare at Josiah and, with a sigh, he gave a little squeeze to Ezra's shoulder.

"Camp's this way."

Moments later, the silence between them only broken by their own foot falls, the sounds of Diablo fading as they left the danger of that behind, Josiah took a deep breath and quietly asked,

"Are you all right?"

The boy didn't answer right away and Josiah waited, glancing at him before looking ahead to the edge of town. There was no way the outspoken gambler child had suddenly lost his voice and turned church mouse. Another heartbeat and Josiah cleared his throat in expectation.

"I am as good as to be expected."

"You sure? Your arm isn't hurting at all?" Josiah paused in his walk, tugging Ezra to a gentle stop. The teenager shook his head, shrugging his shoulder in an unsuccessful attempt to remove Josiah's hand.

"My arm is fine, thank you."

Studying the boy a moment longer, Josiah finally gave a nod and they started towards camp again. "Where are your folks?"

Ezra stiffened, it obviously not a subject the young man wished to discuss. "Gone."

Nodding even though Ezra couldn't see him, Josiah figured they'd save that talk for another time. As they stepped into the woods, Ezra began looking around in slight concern.

"We always camp outside town, Ezra. It's not far."

"How quaint." The muttered words had Josiah biting back a warning, choosing instead to ask another question before his patience took another hit.

"Headed any place in particular?"

"Nowhere…..Anywhere."

Sighing, Josiah once again squeezed Ezra's shoulder gently. "Aren't we all, son."

***BoB***

Nathan shrugged at Buck's comment, moving closer to the fire. Turning the spit, he muttered, "Don't think the kid-" then shook his head without finishing his thought.

"Don't think what, Doc?" Shrugging again, Nathan stayed focused on his task, as he removed the spit from the fire. "Nathan?" Buck stepped closer, about to turn Nathan to look at him, sure his brother was hiding something, when JD's voice broke between them.

"Hey Nate! Why'd Josiah need you? Buck says Chris needed time alone, but I dunno what for, do you? Did you get anything in town? Do you think Josiah-"

Clapping a hand over JD's mouth, Buck wrapped his free arm around the boy's shoulders. "Breath there, Cub. Told ya before, too many questions get ya no answers."

JD twisted against Buck's hold, backing away seconds later when Buck released him with a laugh. "Darn you, Buck!" The dark haired boy exclaimed with a frown, "Was talking to Nate, not you!"

Reaching out, Buck knocked the boy's hat from his head, watching as the younger boy chased after it, the grumbling that was coming from his little brother now even less complimentary.

"Ya know Josiah said to quit that, Buck. Poking the bear and all." Nate shook his head as he knelt next to the small blaze. He began to dig out the potatoes from their hole in the blackened earth around the fire, glancing at Buck with a questioning look.

Looking over at JD, who had slammed his hat on his head and stormed back to where his book lay, dropping to the ground next to it, Buck shrugged. "Didn't have to answer any of the Cub's questions, did ya?" he replied, seconds before laying a hand on the knife at his waist again.

"Someone's coming."

***BOB***

Steering Ezra toward an opening in the trees, Josiah spoke softly. "I'm gonna call out so they know it's me." Ezra nodded, another subtle attempt to remove Josiah's hand from his shoulder unsuccessful.

"Boys! It's me!" Josiah's voice rang loudly through the otherwise quiet forest.

"Hey, Preacher!" came the reply and Ezra started, unable to rein in his surprise. He  _knew_  that voice.

***BoB***

JD pulled against Buck's hold on his shirt, grumbling about being let go. "Next time, Cub, wait till we know for sure it's Josiah!" Buck scolded, his hand releasing JD's shirt and the boy shot forward.

Racing to greet Josiah, JD hollered out, "Hey Josiah! Guess what?!" only to skid to a stop when he saw his guardian wasn't alone.

Josiah grinned, tugging JD forward after a moment of the boy just standing there looking back and forth between them. When the boy's mouth opened Josiah spoke quickly, before their youngest could go on one of his never-ending tangents.

"JD, this is Ezra. Ezra, JD." JD stared at Ezra's outstretched hand a mere second before grabbing and shaking it.

"Hi, Ezra!"

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ezra spoke quietly, shifting softly on his feet. Giggling now, JD shook his head, and pointed at Nathan, still near the fire and then Buck, who'd come to stand near Ezra's left.

"That's Nathan and that's Buck." JD made the introductions and then looked back at Josiah. "You get any candy this time?"

Chuckling, Josiah shook his head, "No Bud, not this time. Go help Nathan with dinner." Josiah turned JD around, and gave a gentle push, aware of the tension coming from the newcomer.

Frowning, JD obeyed, though he was grumbling about the lack of candy. Once he was out of ear shot, Buck stepped closer to Ezra and raised an eyebrow.

"Funny running into you again, Hoss."

Surprised, but intrigued, Josiah stayed quiet. He'd certainly never expected any kind of acquaintanceship between Ezra and his boys. Maybe Simeon was right, this was his purpose. He supposed the only thing he could do was watch and learn. Glancing over at Buck, who gave a slight shrug, he looked back down at Ezra and waited.

"Mr. Wilmington," Ezra returned. He wore a look Buck would soon begin to call his 'poker' face, "Are you still traveling with Mr. Larabee?" It didn't escape either of the older boys' notice that Ezra glanced around the camp, clearly concerned, despite the look he wore.

Buck nodded decisively. "I am. And you're still getting yourself in situations you can't get out of," Buck replied, his look daring the younger boy to argue.

***BoB***

Nathan's head snapped over to look at Buck, pretty sure he heard his brother say he knew Ezra. But, that didn't make sense. He shook his head, as if clearing it of nonsense information.

"JD, go fill the bucket with water. We'll need it for supper." Nathan handed JD the metal container.

"Aw, Nate!"

"Go on, JD. No fighting." JD moved off and Nathan set the potatoes next to the fish, before getting up and heading towards the other boys. He looked from Buck to Josiah, then at Ezra, the boy's fiery glare a clear warning to stay away.

Though no words were spoken, it was obvious to Buck that something was off. And within a few seconds, pieces began to fall in place. Nathan's concern from earlier, Ezra's glare, and Nathan's current wariness created a picture Buck didn't like. He moved next to his brother, arm going around the healer. He sent his own glare at Ezra, before Josiah steered the auburn haired youngster towards the fire.

"C'mon, boys. Maybe we should talk things out over dinner."

Following after their guardian and the teen in the deep red coat, Nathan shifted slightly under Buck's arm. He glanced up and whispered, "Thanks, Buck."

***BoB***

Josiah watched the interactions between his boys, concerned on a few levels. Nathan's wary response to Ezra and Ezra's obvious scorn of their healer was a problem. Buck's immediate protection of Nathan had pride bigger than the forest they resided in banging in Josiah's chest, and it was obvious Buck didn't like Ezra's way with Nathan either. Josiah cleared his throat, ready to try and tackle...well, he wasn't sure what exactly, but Buck beat him to it.

"So, what was it this time, Hoss? More saloon troubles?"

Ezra glared across the fire at Buck before looking over at Josiah. "I do not generally have such difficulties in my games of chance. I am quite talented." The child gambler straightened his jacket with his words, a look of pride settling over the poker face.

Buck snorted and stepped closer to Ezra, "Didn't seem that way back in Red River Run." Ezra paled slightly and he shook his head.

"That was an entirely unusual occurrence, Mr. Wilmington."

"You wound up in jail!"

"As did Mr. Larabee, if you recall!"

A new voice broke between the heated voices, cutting the tension and halting Josiah, who was about to step between the two.

"Just who are you?" JD's upset voice preceded the boy as he darted up to Buck and Ezra.

Ezra opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by JD. " I know you're Ezra, but why are you yelling at Buck?" Moving to Buck's side, JD pressed his body into Buck's before continuing, "Why did Josiah bring you here? You in trouble? Where'd Josiah find you? Are you hungry? You gonna stay with us? Josiah don't like trouble. Nate's our doctor, Buck likes girls and Chris don't like nobody much...Buck's  _my_  brother, you know?"


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra's just joined the guys and things aren't going quite as well as Josiah had hoped for. Some things comes to a head and have to be worked out. Or, further adventures of our favorite Band of Brothers. :)

Hi everyone!! I did it! Well, mostly. It’s the morning after I said I was hoping to post, but close enough! It has been *forever* since I’ve gotten a chapter of this together. I have to say a HUGE thank you to I’maMePanda, as she legit spent most of yesterday helping me get through the tougher parts of this. She’s a great beta/idea starter! (Go read her stuff if you haven’t, seriously, go)

 

Here we see the boys melding - and not melding, with the new addition to their little Band of Brothers. It was a rough ride and I am not sure Ezra is overly happy with me at the moment, but things had to work a certain way for the following chapters to go as designed. He’ll be ok, and so will everyone else. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter and since I ‘think’ the next chapter will be, not ‘less’ emotionally invested to write - as they’re all full of emotions, just some are different than others - it will hopefully not take quite so long before the next posting. 

 

I also posted a little BOB short called Sticky Situation recently, a ficlet about one of the many things that have happened along the trail with our guys. You should totally check it out if you haven’t. :)

 

Enjoy!

  
  


**Just outside Diablo, Mid July**

**

Whistling as he headed back towards camp, Chris looked down and grinned. He hadn’t had any luck hunting, but when he’d checked the two crude snares he’d set up the night before, he had a rabbit and a quail. It’d make for a good meal later that night. 

 

**

 

Buck gave a half groan, half chuckle before wrapping a hand around JD’s mouth, Josiah moving next to him as he did. He took JD by the shoulders and turned him back toward Nathan.

“Let’s eat first, boys. Then we can hash the rest of this out. JD, get the plates. Buck, grab that water bucket and bring it closer. Take a seat, Ezra. Nathan makes good grub.” It took a moment, wary glances being tossed around, before Buck and JD obeyed; JD casting a glance back at Ezra before heading to the opposite side of camp.

 

Turning to look behind him at the gambler child, Josiah took the boy’s bags and set them to the side. Ezra hadn’t moved, just staring at him. “C’mon Ezra,” Josiah said, a hand on the boy’s shoulder once more. The boy glared at him, but it was lost on the older teen, who gently tugged him forward and pointed to the ground near the fire. “Sit.”

 

Ezra took two steps closer, looking down at the ground with distaste before glancing up at Josiah. “Are you quite sure…”

 

“Ezra, just sit.”

 

**BoB**

 

Chris stopped short just outside camp. There was no way. He had not just heard- it was not possible. He shook his head, a frown growing across his face when Josiah’s words came after the  _ voice  _ he thought he’d never hear again. 

 

“Ezra, just sit.”  

 

That  _ name.  _ He thought he’d never hear it again either. Good riddance really. What was he doing here, in the one place he was just beginning to feel like he didn’t hate? Frustration built and his good mood left, darting away like a startled rabbit. Shifting the rifle to the opposite shoulder, he stormed towards camp-

 

**BoB** 

 

Josiah looked down when he felt the boy tense up and refuse to move to the designated spot. He followed the gambler’s line of sight, surprised to see Chris charging into camp like a loose bull. Shoving the snared animals and his rifle into a just as surprised Nathan’s hands, he whipped back around and fixed Ezra with a glare.

"Where’d you find  _ him _ ?" he snapped angrily, glare becoming a scowl before he swung that look to Josiah. “You collecting thieves now?”

 

"I am not a thief, you black clad cowboy!" Though Ezra nearly snarled the worlds, Josiah heard the barely concealed crack in the boy’s voice. He shook his head. The kid’s mouth was going to get him into more than a little trouble if he didn’t learn to curb it. He opened his mouth to ward off oncoming arguments, but was cut off by Chris’s angry retort.

 

"Don't. Call. Me. Cowboy!!" Chris whipped his hat off and slammed it against his leg. He took a step forward but was stopped short by Josiah moving in front of him. Easing in behind Josiah, Buck took hold of Ezra and pulled him back.

 

“There a problem here, Chris?” Josiah spoke softly, moving a bit until Chris looked at him.

 

Glaring again in Ezra’s direction, Chris nodded, "That kid’s a thief. Ran into him before."

 

“Don’t think a one time run in gives you that much knowledge about a person.” Josiah spoke firmly and crossed his arms, waiting on his second to answer.

 

Shifting, not liking the way Josiah was looking at him, Chris snarled quietly, “Was in jail for stealing from the mercantile.”  

 

"He’s just a boy, Chris. All sorts of reasons he could’ve been stealing. Maybe just hungry," Josiah returned, relaxing his stance just slightly.

 

"Older than JD. And you ain’t letting  _ him _ steal," Chris managed to snap back, though the fierce heat was no longer there. 

 

“Barely older,” Josiah snorted, “And I didn’t know Ezra then.”

 

"He’s got an awful smart mouth," Chris grumbled the words, kicking a rock towards the campfire.

 

“I don’t think that is a point you really want me to address, Chris.” Josiah fought back a smile, as he watched the blonde try to come to a decision.  

 

It took a few moments, in which Josiah could hear Buck talking quietly to Ezra behind him and could see that Nathan was trying to keep JD from barging in on them. Looking back at Chris, he saw that his brother was gazing at a point past himself, but away from the other boys. Another heartbeat and Chris gave half a nod. Sucking in a deep breath, he met Josiah's eyes and gave a rough, "Sorry."

 

Josiah gave a rueful grin. "Just try not to be so quick to judge. You never know what others have been through. Who knows, you may find you actually like him." The incredulous look Chris shot him made Josiah grin again, and he gave a slight nod of his head back at camp.

 

"Apologize?" Chris half grumbled the question, and knowing if he made it sound like a suggestion, the younger teen would opt not to, Josiah crossed his arms and gave Chris a look he knew well. "Yeah, ok," Chris answered, muttering as he turned back toward the others, “If he robs us all in our sleep, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

**BoB** 

**A few days ride from Diablo, sometime during the third week of July**

 

Josiah rubbed his eyes and stared up at the dark and star less sky. The boys had long since gone to bed and he was fairly certain it was creeping up on the early morning hours. And still he couldn't sleep. The last two days had been beyond difficult. The disharmony among his boys was unwelcome, and the frustration at not knowing how to fix it battered him, like tonight, late into the twilight hours. The contempt Ezra showed Nathan was uncalled for and wore heavily on Josiah's last nerve. He wasn't sure just how long he could keep diffusing the issues between his oldest and his newest brother either. They hadn't traveled nearly as far as he would've liked, the discord stalling everything from who sat where at meals to who walked next to who.

 

Running a hand down his face once more, he pushed himself up, stretching as he stood. He stepped away from where the boys rested, the occasional snore telling him Buck was firmly planted in dream land. He rubbed his arm, and stared out over the large field they were camped next to. Though he couldn't see it in the dark, he could hear the tall grass whisking softly in the light wind. 

 

He moved to the edge of the field and ran his hand along the grass, wishing for a cure all, while knowing there was no such thing. He'd have snatched one up the minute he'd been old enough to walk to the store had there been. Anything would've been better than how he'd-  

 

He swallowed hard and shook his head. There was no comparison. What he and Hannah had gone through, and what he was dealing with now were inexplicably different situations. 

 

This was a matter of the boys understanding the rules- no, expectations for their little family. The decency of simple manners to start with.

 

Determination rose from deep down inside and Josiah straightened his shoulders. Tomorrow he'd talk to the boys. Tomorrow things were going to be a whole lot different. Tomorrow was a new day. And a new day was just what they needed.

 

**BoB**

 

Nathan warily watched the auburn haired boy across the fire. The newest member of their little clan had been just this side of unpleasant for the few days he’d been with them. Mainly with him. Nathan wasn't dumb, he knew it was cuz he was black. Knew that was the reason the southerner was being so scornful. And it wasn’t as if Nathan didn’t know that the looks, the stares, the nasty comments under people’s breath and the ones not under their breath, were things he’d likely have to deal with a good share of his life. But, to have it happen here, in one of the few places he’d ever felt safe and accepted, was a hard blow to deal with. Not that Ezra had exactly been subtle either, Josiah and Chris had both had words with their newest addition. Though he supposed he couldn’t say Ezra only picked on him either. Honestly, Nathan couldn’t say for sure that Ezra liked any of them, with the exception of possibly Josiah. And, it wasn't really fair, Nathan thought, that Ezra treat any of them the way he did. 'Specially since Josiah pulled him outta that saloon and let him camp with them. 

 

The intensity in the look the slightly younger boy was currently aiming at him wasn’t helping either. The green eyed glare had Nathan shifting, taking a few steps away from the fire and in the direction of a large stand of trees they were camped next too. He was supposed to go collect firewood, and he looked over at Josiah, trying to catch his guardian’s eye before he gave in and asked the southerner just  _ what _ he was staring at.

 

“Ezra, I told you to help Nate with the firewood.” Chris’s snapped statement had Nathan looking up in surprise at his blond brother.  Well, that explained that. He saw Buck looking over from where he and JD were cleaning fish, his brother’s concern evident. Nathan wasn’t the only one aware of the newcomer’s bristly behavior. 

 

Ezra crossed his arms and dug in his heels at the order. "No." Chris shot a dark look at the teenage gambler and Josiah turned quickly from where he’d been tying Pony to one of the trees surrounding their current home. Their oldest sighed when he saw the looks gracing the faces of two of his boys. Focusing on Ezra, believing Chris could remain civil, Josiah gave the auburn haired boy a look that would’ve had JD babbling out whatever misdeed he’d committed. But Ezra just looked steadily back at him.

 

"No?" Josiah asked, giving a dark look back at Chris when the teen stepped towards Ezra, obviously fuming. Moving to stand in front of his second, effectively blocking the two from being able to see each other, Josiah raised an eyebrow, expecting Ezra to explain himself.

 

“No.  _ A refusal or a negative response to the request that was given _ .” Ezra snapped the words and turned to sneer at Nathan across the clearing, “I refuse to aid  _ him _ . I am not the one accustomed to laboring in exchange for my upkeep.” 

 

“ _ Ezra! _ ” Josiah’s voice was furious and shocked. 

 

Nathan’s head snapped up from where he’d been studying the fire, the look on his face dark and angry. He opened his mouth, but only managed a small strangled sound before his look changed to hurt. He glanced at Josiah before bolting from the campsite, sticks and leaves cracking and swishing in his wake. Chris was growling as he moved to bypass Josiah, but their oldest’s hand on his arm stopped the motion. Buck, on his feet since the moment Ezra’s words had registered, darted across the small clearing, bumping Ezra’s shoulder on his way by. “Ain’t right, Hoss. Nate ain’t done nothin’ to you.” the words were soft, but angry. Buck didn’t look back, running out of camp after Nathan. 

 

“That was  _ mean _ !” JD’s horrified voice came from just behind Josiah and the Preacher looked at Chris, tilting his head towards their youngest. Green eyes blazed angrily, but he nodded stiffly, moving away from Josiah when the older boy released his arm.

 

“It was beyond mean. It was  _ cruel _ .” Josiah growled, his gaze back on Ezra, the boy wearing that look Buck called his poker face. But Josiah saw the slight step back the boy had taken and knew he wasn’t as confident as he wanted Josiah to believe. Hearing Chris talking to JD about getting firewood, and knowing the youngster wouldn’t fight with the older boy, he kept his gaze firmly on their newest member.

 

“It’s the truth.” Ezra shrugged slightly with his statement, not fully looking at Josiah. 

 

“You’re right.” Josiah agreed, folding his arms lightly over his chest, as Ezra moved his gaze from just past Josiah to look at him. The boy’s look was smug, and Josiah stepped forward, his frown deepening, “You weren’t forced to work sunup to sundown when you were barely more than a babe. You weren’t treated like less than human.” Ezra shifted, the smug look leaving as quickly as it had come, “Nathan’s had to be more than strong to survive the hardships this life has dealt him and that’s something impressive to me.”

 

Josiah watched as Ezra tried to rally, the boy swallowing hard before smoothly replacing the more open look with the poker face once again. 

 

“Well, that’s very admirable, Josiah, but what does it have to do with me?”

 

Slightly startled at the unbelievable words, Josiah uncrossed his arms in order to run a hand through his hair. The audacity of this kid was astounding.

 

“It has  _ everything _ to do with you, Ezra.” he growled, taking another step forward in order to grasp Ezra by the shoulder and pull him even closer, “what you said to Nathan was awful, disgraceful and uncalled for.” Josiah’s words, heavy with disappointment caused a nearly imperceptible wince to cross Ezra’s face, before the kid opened his mouth, no doubt to dispute Josiah’s claims. But Josiah shook his head and continued before the young man was able, “No. Keep quiet and listen to me. You’ve been disagreeable since we left Diablo, and while I understand things were tough for you before, they haven’t been like that here, so I don’t believe it’s necessary. I expect you to behave much better than what I’ve seen. I expect you to be civil, and I don’t ever want to hear that kind of disgraceful talk from you again.  _ Ever _ . Nathan doesn’t deserve that. And you’re going to apologize to him when he comes back to camp.”

 

Josiah watched as several emotions crossed the boy’s face, though he tried hard to hide them. 

 

“I most certainly will n-”

 

“You will. In this family, when we’re wrong, we say so.” Josiah’s tone left no room for argument, but the green eyed boy simply couldn’t be quiet.

 

“If that’s how it is, then-” pulling his shoulder away from Josiah, Ezra stormed across the clearing to his belongings and began angrily stuffing items into the larger of his two satchels.

 

“What’re you doing, Ezra?” Josiah moved closer as he asked the question, setting a hand back on the boy’s shoulder. The teen jerked his arm in an attempt to rid his shoulder of the offending weight, but Josiah held tight.

 

“Since I assume you no longer wish to have me around, I am packing my haberdashery and essentials. I will be on my way shortly.” The clipped tone and frustrated tries to cram everything in his bags spoke volumes. 

 

“No one has asked you to leave, and I for one, never gave you the option too.”

 

“You can’t tell me what to do Josiah. You are not  _ actually _ my guardian, nor are you any relation to me either.” Ezra shoved one last item into his satchel, and tried to push his way past the burly teen. Readjusting his hold, Josiah held the auburn haired teen in place and shook his head.

 

“You’re not leaving.”


End file.
